


Loyalty and Mischief; the untold story of Sigyn and Loki

by MermaidAriel13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Deception, F/M, Fire, Ice, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Love, Loyalty, Mages, Magic, Mischief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidAriel13/pseuds/MermaidAriel13
Summary: This is the story of the only woman who ever loved the God of Mischief.Lady Sigyn arrived in Asgard as the betrothed to the Crown Prince, Thor Odinson. But there was another who sought her out - the second son, Loki. The God of Mischief had meant to use Sigyn in his scheme to shame Thor before all the Nine Realms but something unexpected happened. Loki found himself falling in love with this brother's fiancée.All of Asgard believed their love was cursed, born out of deceptions and lies. Despite their many hardships the love between Sigyn and Loki only grew.Until one faithful day,  a terrible secret comes out and Loki spirals down, believing his entire life, including Sigyn's love, was a lie. Will Loki freeze his heart to her and seal both their fates? Or will Sigyn be able to save both Loki and her people from certain impending doom?
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Sigyn/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are song lyrics from animated movies or their musical stage adaptation. A quote from the movie used is also hidden in the chapter. The lyrics and quotes used belong to the respective creator/studio, I do not claim them as my own, but use them in dedication.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own anything related to the MCU or Marvel Comics nor any of the characters. This is a FanFiction - The storyline of the MCU will be woven into the chapters and there will also be some details from the original Norse mythology  
> Note that there will be graphic scenes of violent and sexual nature throughout the story.
> 
> A/N Feb27,2021; all chapters have been verified and edited.  
> 
> 
> Written by the same author;  
> For all Supernatural fans who may be reading this, please also read my Deanxoriginalfemalecharacter fanfic Daughter of Heaven (also still ongoing)  
> For all music lovers, a short story will appear once a month under the cover title The Imaginations of Worlds Beyond. These are inspired by the music of a new upcoming Belgian band and have been written with their consent

**New Asgard - Tønsberg, Norway, on Midgard - summer 2019**

He was gone. The time had come to accept it. Her husband, Loki, God of Mischief, second son of Odin, prince of Asgard and the only man she would ever truly love was gone. For good. That was what Thanos had said. No resurrection this time. And she believed it. For if Loki had still been alive, he would've come back to her by now. He always came back to her.

The past years had been hard on both of them. But the things they had said to each other on Sakar... that last time... It had reminded her of how it used to be. Even after all these years, neither of them could deny it. Their love was strong... pure... everlasting. They had been through so much together. And to have it end the way it had... it was unbearable.

The waves crashed down on the rocks below the cliffs where she stood. If those waves could kill her so she could be reunited with her love, she would close her eyes and let herself fall to the mercy of the sea. She would gladly embrace it. Oh, if only it were that simple. But the water would not kill her. Nor would the rocks. She could not die that way. Even if she were to lie down in the grass and will herself to slumber forever, she would not die. She would see Loki in her dreams but not be with him in the halls of Valhalla, where she was certain he was waiting for her.

And she refused to forsake those few who had survived both Ragnarok and Thanos. The Asgardians had just begun to settle down in the high north of Midgard, in the lands where the mortals used to tell tales and legends of them, unaware that they were real. Their King had already abandoned them... how could she?

So she would endure her pain and suffering. She would live, prepared to wear the mask of a Queen to hide her agony. For Asgard... For Loki  
She would dream of him each time she closed her eyes and remember how it all began.

And she would never love again.


	2. This is not my idea

**Asgard - 200 years ago**

The day had finally arrived. That brainless oaf would meet his bride to be today. All of Asgard was abuzz with rumours of her beauty. A lady worthy of the Crown Prince and son of Odin, the Allfather. Everyone had been preparing for this day for weeks, ever since Frigga had met with the girl. She would become the second lady of the realm, so it was natural Odin's wife was the one who decided who was to wed her son. Though Loki had to admit, his mother's blessing had come extremely swift in this particular case. Others had sought this match for their own daughters, and Frigga usually took months until she made her decision, which was why her final say in the matter had been a surprise to all. Even more so when she'd requested for the lady to be brought to Asgard, not at the wedding as was tradition but a year before so that the couple could 'fall in love and learn from each other'.

Now the day was finally here. Loki _should_ be happy for his brother, really. A beautiful wife at his side might just be the thing Thor needed to make him less... well, less Thor, really. The blond brute was always fighting, partying and gallivanting around. On the one hand, Loki was curious to see who would really wield the sword and shield in that relationship. On the other... if he allowed the happy couple to be just that, happy, well, then he wouldn't be the God of Mischief now, would he?

Loki was in his brother's private rooms, lying on the bed with his hands supporting his head, not paying any attention to Thor at all as the latter tried to find an appropriate outfit to meet his betrothed.

'How about my armour? With my helmet and Mjölnir?' - asked Thor, already pulling out his signature red cape.

'How about nothing?' - replied Loki, not at all hiding the obvious boredom in his voice.

'Stop your jests, Loki, and help me find something to wear!' - snapped Thor.

'You have enough to wear,' - said Loki lazily as he leaned on his elbows. 'In fact, your entire wardrobe could probably dress the whole of the Nine Realms. You're the firstborn golden son of Asgard; your hair alone makes you look good in anything. So just pick something and get it over with.'

'You're no help at all!'

'Oh, for mercy's sake.'

Loki swung his legs off the bed and pushed himself up. He strode to his brother's side, took one look in the wardrobe, and then grabbed the dark blue ceremonial tunic with rubies Thor had made, especially for their mother's last anniversary.

'Wear this,' - Loki threw the outfit at Thor's head. 'Mother loved it on you, so did every other woman at court. If this doesn't empress her, nothing will. Can I _please_ go now?'

'Yes, yes, you should change too, of course,' - said Thor distracted as he looked the outfit up and down and nodded approvingly.

'I did change.'

'Really? Looks the same as you always wear.'

'Well, I'm not the one who has to make an impression now, am I? Now hurry up, father will have your head if you're not there on time to meet the wench.'

'Take care of how you speak of your future Queen!'

Loki rolled his eyes and left his brother to it. He did care for Thor in his own way, but he enjoyed playing tricks on his older sibling far more than he enjoyed helping him pick out his clothes. He was still thinking of something new to prank Thor with. It had been some time now, and the Crown Prince was getting a bit too comfortable to Loki's liking. Far better to have Thor on edge. Perhaps this famed beauty would provide Loki with an opportunity. But he would have to tread carefully. If Odin or Frigga noticed his scheme, they would put a stop to it immediately - well, Frigga might allow him a bit of fun if it wasn't too harmful to others. She was, after all, the one who had taught him how to wield magic. Something Thor had never bothered to learn (the discussion on whether this was due to lack of interest or lack of intellect was still ongoing). No, Thor was more stomp, kick, punch, hit with the hammer.

Loki took the long way round to the gates of Asgard, where the Bifrost-bridge leads to the gateway and then onward to all the other Realms. No one would notice him arriving late. He wasn't the centre of attention today. He wasn't the centre of attention _any_ day, really. His old nurse had said this was why he acted out the way he did, with his schemes and tricks. Because they didn't give him enough attention. But Loki didn't care for all that. He preferred to be left alone with his studies, magic, and mischief.   
So what if he wasn't a warrior-prince like Thor? Or a big bombastic brute like Volstagg? Or a walking flirt like Fandrall? Or the brooding yet wise type like Hogun? He didn't want to be like them. He wanted to be... well, just not like them. The Warriors Three were always at Thor's side; they were his closest friends. And Loki knew they only tolerated him because he was royalty and Thor's younger brother. So did the only woman who had worked her way up the ranks and had been deemed worthy of being part of their inner circle; Lady Sif. A beauty, true enough, but deadly and just as fierce (if not more) than any man in the Asgardian army. Loki would never admit it aloud to anyone, but he did admire Sif for all she had accomplished on her own so far. He would admire her more if she weren't so smitten with Thor, like every other woman in Asgard.

As a prince of Asgard, Loki had his pick of any woman he wanted, of course. But those few he had been with had only been good enough for a night or two at the most. And they had always sought him out first. The dark, mysterious second son with the mischievous smile. They considered Loki a challenge to overcome.   
But now that Thor's bride had been picked, the search for his own bride would soon follow, no doubt. Loki dreaded the day that would happen. He did not think he could have what his parents had. Or like some of the other couples he saw had; love. It was not to be for those of royal blood. No, their marriages were arranged to form alliances. Odin and Frigga had been fortunate in their match. They had been friends since childhood, and it only seemed right they married each other. But Loki had no such friend (and no, Sif did not count), nor did he believe he would ever have such a friend. So he had already decided for himself; no marriage. Not even if Odin threatened to cast him off the Bifrost.

Loki found himself walking by his mother's garden in the far west of the palace, where she kept all her magical herbs and blooms. He was just about to walk into the passage that led to the main corridor when he stopped dead in his tracks. There, in the middle of Frigga's garden, sat a young woman. Loki hid behind a column and watched her. She was sitting near the fountain, underneath the golden Yggdrasil branches, the Life Tree. She held the tip of her fingers in the cool water of the fountain. Her dress was hidden by a dark travelling cloak, its hood drawn over her hair. Some strands peeked out through, and Loki saw her hair was red as blood. Curiosity dared Loki to come out from behind his column and draw closer. She didn't seem to mean any harm, but looks could be deceiving (the God of Mischief was a master in deception after all).

Loki silently made his way over to the young woman. It wasn't until he was but a few feet away from her that she looked his way. She stood up and took a step back, standing sideways and drawing her hood further over her head to hide her face. 

'Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you,' - Loki apologized, standing at a distance. 'I just wanted to see if you were all right. You seemed... sad.'

Lying had always come easy to Loki. But he had only spoken half a lie. The young woman _had_ looked sad. It just wasn't the reason he had approached her.

'I'm well enough,' - she replied.

'You don't look well enough to me,' - said Loki. 'But perhaps I am mistaken. If you really are well, I will leave you to the peace and quiet of my mother's garden. She does know you are here, right?'

The hood came down a little. The young woman began to turn towards him.

'Your _mother's_ garden?' - she asked. 'Then... you're one of the princes?'

'I am' - confirmed Loki, taking a step closer to her.

She pulled her hood further back to reveal her face. Loki froze as two dark emerald eyes gazed up at him. He quickly regained himself when the young woman blinked and put a lock of red hair behind her ear. Her delicate features, white skin and piercing eyes reminded Loki of the tales he had heard about the Hamingja, the guardian angels who decided your luck in this life. He cleared his throat and asked;

'Am I to guess your name, or will you tell me?'

'Are all princes so crude?' - scoffed the young woman.

'I am actually the nicer of the Asgardian princes,' - said Loki with a grin. 'My brother Thor is the real brute in our family.'

Her expression darkened.

'I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else,' - she responded softly whilst averting her eyes. 'Of course, my family would hand me over to such a man.'

Loki began to realize who it was that stood before him.

'You're Thor's betrothed... In his defence, he's not all that bad... once you get to know him anyway.'

'You're his brother; you're supposed to sing his praises.'

'Oh, believe me, my brother does not need me for that. I take it you didn't agree to the match yourself?'

'No, I did not.'

 _Interesting_.

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's been looking forward to meeting you. And I can see why. We've heard rumours of your beauty, but they don't do you justice.'

She looked up at him with a stern look.

'Is this why I was chosen out of no doubt a thousand other maidens who would gladly throw themselves at the Crown Prince's feet? Is _beauty_ all that matters here in Asgard?'

'To me? No. But ask my brother that same question, I'm certain his answer will deviate from mine' - sniggered Loki, impressed by her boldness. 'Honestly, I'm not sure why my mother chose you. She dealt with potential brides for several months before reaching a decision. With you, it only took one meeting. All I can say is, my mother sees things others don't. If she chose you, it's because she saw something in you. Something _hidden_ perhaps.'

It was a long shot, but it did pay off. The young woman bit her lip as he emphasized that word and lowered her eyes again. Loki started to understand Frigga's motives for choosing this woman out of all the others to come here. If she had magic, then it would appear Frigga found herself a new student. His mother did love a challenge. And so did he.

'Give it time,' - he said, smiling at the young woman. ' Perhaps you will come to see the reason for this yourself. And you will see that my brother really isn't all that bad. Though, he's not like me.'

'That's a pity,' - she returned his smile.

Loki didn't know if she was just nice now or if she truly meant it. There was something about this woman; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He could tell she'd been pressed down by her family her whole life, but he also saw this fire burning inside. A fire that warned him not to take anything she said or did too lightly. If he played his moves just right, then she would be the perfect candidate for his next scheme.

The sound of the royal trumpets announcing an important guest's arrival resonated through the air. It shook the young woman up, and she pulled her hood back over her head.

'I have to go,' - she said, already walking away from Loki.

'Wait, tell me your name!' - Loki called out.

He went after her, following her through the passage and into the main corridor, but she was nowhere to be found when he got there. She'd just vanished into thin air. Loki held out his hand and focused until he felt it. That distinct aura in the air whenever magic was used.

_This is going to be very interesting._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a mistake to leave the security of her companion and guards, but it was a risk Sigyn had to take. She just had to see her new home before she officially arrived there. Of course, she had heard tales of it, but she still preferred to explore it on her own before she became a princess of Asgard. What she had seen had pleased her. It was nothing like home, which was good. But she really should have been more careful. She shouldn't have let her guard down like that. And she shouldn't have spoken to anyone. Least of all the _other_ prince.

'Just in time,' - spoke Astrid softly as Sigyn reappeared in the carriage.

'I know, forgive me,' - apologized Sigyn, out of breath from running away.

A horse neighed, and Astrid drew back the curtains, which had shielded the outside from what had been going on inside the carriage. The captain of the guards the Asgardians had provided came closer to them.

'Nearly there, My Lady,' - he said with a short bow of his head. 'You still have some time if you wish to continue your euhm... whatever it is ladies do in front of their mirrors.'

Sigyn tilted her head at him but then noticed he had been looking at the little mirror in her hand.

'Thank you,' - she said and quickly shut the curtain on her side again.

She exhaled as Astrid smiled at her. Thank goodness, her only friend had been allowed to come with her to Asgard. Astrid had been her family's servant for as long as she could remember, even though they were not that far apart in age. Her mother had taken Astrid away from Asgard when she was but a little girl after her father had died in battle. They still returned to their former home once every year to remember him on the anniversary of his death. Astrid would help her find her way around. And she at least knew the truth about Sigyn.

People believed Sigyn's beauty was only a result of her vanity. That the only way she could be that beautiful was because she looked in her mirror every minute of every hour of every day. But they couldn't have been more wrong. The real reason she carried that mirror with her would've made her an outcast amongst her people (according to her mother anyway). What very few knew was that the young woman was born with magic. Her mother had kept it from everyone, including Sigyn's father and siblings. Astrid had found out quite by accident, and she had been sworn to secrecy when Sigyn had begged her mother not to send her away. But of those two, only Astrid had learned the secret of the tiny mirror Sigyn carried with her at all times. Sigyn's magic was raw, unbridled. And highly unreliable. But if there was one thing Sigyn had learned to master on her own was mirror-scaping. Using her magic to go through one mirrored surface, no matter how small, and back out through any other was Sigyn's only escape from a very lonely, very empty life.

The only girl in her family and kept at home at all times, away from sight, as if she were a disgrace. A blemish for not having been born the right sex. It wasn't until her parents noticed she grew to become a rare beauty that they allowed her out. But only on public occasions, when all the realm was gathered, and they could flaunt her about, hoping to find a good match for her. A highborn lord had always been their aim. Until the day that Lady Frigga, the wife of the Allfather and Queen of the Nine Realms, came visiting, and Sigyn was presented to her as a match for her son, the Crown Prince. Sigyn believed her parents and siblings had lost their minds when they dressed her up like a doll and put her on display. But against all odds, the Queen had looked her way. And she had asked to speak with Sigyn alone, without supervision. They had talked for hours on end, and when Frigga had allowed her parents to join them, she had simply stated that Sigyn was to come to Asgard as soon as possible and that, within a year after her arrival, she and the prince would wed. It was the only time her parents had looked at her with pride. But they had never looked at her with love.

Sigyn knew what love was, of course. She knew it from the stories she read, from the couples she saw out her window, but she had never experienced it herself. She doubted her own parents knew the meaning of the word even. Their marriage had been arranged as well. They certainly liked each other, but to say they loved each other? And now, they had arranged for Sigyn to undergo a similar fate. Perhaps because of Frigga's insistence that Sigyn be brought a year in advance of her wedding, it might still happen. That rare thing called a marriage out of love. But after her conversation with the other prince, she didn't see that happening either.

The carriage finally halted, and Astrid gave her an encouraging smile.

'Ready?' - she asked her friend.

'No,' - sighed Sigyn. 'But we've come this far. Too late to go back.'

The two women nodded at each other. Sigyn loosened her travelling cape, shrugging it off her slender shoulders to reveal a light blue layer dress. A silver necklace with a single tear-shaped pearl hung just above her bosom, perfectly matching the silver earrings she wore. Her hair was up in an intricate braid, several tiny but precious jewels stuck as ornaments on some of the locks. A few strands of hair had come loose, framing her face, giving her a more delicate appearance. Her friend was dressed in a bright yellow dress with a laced bodice, wearing only her father's medallion around her neck. Her curly hazel hair was pushed back by a headband that matched the colour of her dress. She looked like a blooming sunflower, compared to Sigyn's divine appearance. Astrid drew back the carriage's curtains when Sigyn gave her another nod. The captain of the guard helped her out first, and then both of them helped Sigyn out. She was immediately greeted by thunderous applause. Flower petals fell at her feet, and she saw white doves being released. She did her best to smile at all, but really, she thought it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever witnessed. They didn't even know her here. If they did this for her, she wondered what they did for actual royalty.

Lady Frigga walked towards her and greeted her kindly. She took Sigyn by her arm and escorted her over to the throne room where Odin sat, waiting amidst all those of import. He rose when the ladies came near, and all fell silent so they could hear what he had to say. Sigyn had thought Frigga would join her husband, but the Queen stayed right beside her. It was as if she knew Sigyn was likely to faint if she didn't have the support.

'Lady Sigyn, I bid you welcome to Asgard and your new home,' - said Odin in a clear and stately voice. 'I trust your journey here was pleasant?'

'Yes, Allfather, it was,' - Sigyn dipped into a low curtsey. 'I thank you for your most generous welcome and invitation to your fair home.'

A golden-haired man standing behind Odin stepped forward. He was tall, muscular build and quite handsome. His dark blue tunic matched perfectly with his eyes. The man smiled kindly at Sigyn.

'The Crown Prince,' - introduced Odin. 'My son, Thor.'

Thor took Sigyn's hand and planted a kiss on the back.

'My Lady, it is my honour and a privilege to meet you in person finally,' - he greeted her in a deep voice.

'The honour is mine, My Prince,' - Sigyn bowed her head.

'Please, there is no need for such formality. I am to be your husband, so we should call each other by our names, not our titles, wouldn't you agree?'

'Agreed... Thor.'

They smiled at each other, and Odin nodded approvingly. The people of Asgard cheered for their prince and their soon-to-be princess. All were welcomed to celebrated in the palace for three days and three nights, which accounted for even more applause. Odin took his wife's hand to lead the way whilst Thor took Sigyn closer to him and hooked their arms together. Sigyn glanced over her shoulder and saw Astrid beaming at her. She wanted her friend to stay close, but she knew Astrid would want to make sure her chamber was in order. So she nodded to her and mouthed, 'See you later.' As they entered the hall and stood beside Odin and Frigga to welcome the guests, Sigyn saw him. The black-haired man from the garden, clean-shaven and dressed in black and green and gold. He walked right towards them.

'Loki! Brother, there you are!' - called out Thor.

'And where were _you_ if may ask?' - inquired Frigga of her youngest son as he kissed her cheek and nodded at his father.

'Forgive me, but I had a matter to attend to,' - said Loki. 'There was a report of a hooded stranger in your garden, mother. I set out to investigate, to make sure he or she was no foe to Asgard.'

'And what did you find?' - asked Odin.

'I did see someone from a distance, but when I neared the Fountain of Yggdrasil, there was no one there. Like _magic,_ really.'

'Hmm, I will have some extra guards patrolling the grounds the next days. Thank you, Loki.'

'Enough of such serious business!' - boomed Thor. 'Loki, meet Lady Sigyn.'

Sigyn had been holding her breath during the entire conversation Loki had with Odin, fearful he might say he saw her in the garden earlier and that her secret would be revealed, but when he met Sigyn's gaze, she felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes were even bluer than Thor's. He wasn't as muscular nor as tall (but still taller than her). But if she had to decide which of the two brothers was the most handsome, she would have to say the youngest won the prize. Strangely enough, he didn't look like his parents, nor Thor even. Perhaps he had inherited his looks from one of his grandparents.

'Lady Sigyn,' - Loki nodded at her, taking her hand in his. 'I fear I must offer my condolences. To have to marry my brother...'

'Don't listen to him. He's a trickster above all else,' - said Thor quickly to Sigyn.

Loki chuckled and then brought her hand to his lips. Soft lips. Softer than Thor's. Sigyn's heart skipped another beat. She tried to steady her breath. What was happening? She wasn't usually like this.

'Perhaps with such a fair maiden by your side, you will finally learn some manners,' - said Loki to Thor.

His eyes darted quickly to Sigyn.

'I have better manners than you, brother,' - boasted Thor loudly. 'But a fair and beautiful maiden such as Sigyn by my side would indeed only bring out the best in me.'

Sigyn's mouth twitched at the remark.

'Bring out the best in you?' - she repeated. 'Does a Crown Prince need a woman such as myself by his side to bring out the best? If so, then I fear you still have a long way to go.'

Thor stared at her with an open mouth. So did some of the people standing close to them. Odin pretended not to have heard, but Frigga moved closer to the couple. Sigyn ignored all of them and looked ahead of her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Loki's perfectly kept expression.

'I meant no disrespect, Sigyn,' - said Thor confused. 'I merely wished to compliment your beauty.'

'No, you wished to compliment _yourself_ by adding my beauty to you,' - rebuffed Sigyn harshly. 'Tell me, if another stood beside you now, less beautiful than I, would you still have made that same 'compliment'?'

'I-I... I don't euhm...'

'You don't? Am I to assume then that beauty is all that matters to you?'

Thor looked at both his brother and his mother for help, but they remained silent. He answered in an unsure and stammering voice;

'Wha-what else is there?'

Everyone around them immediately realized Thor's mistake. Sigyn gave him a cold look and then turned to Frigga and Odin.

'Allfather, My Queen, please forgive me, but I feel weary from the journey here. If I may be excused? I will join the celebrations later when I am rested.'

Frigga answered before Odin could.

'Of course, dear. Take all the time you require. Loki, why don't you escort your sister to her chamber? Thor will attend to the guests on his own for now.'

Loki bowed his head to his mother and offered his arm to Sigyn. She took it reluctantly and let him lead her away. She wouldn't look back at Thor, nor even say goodbye to him. The people made way for Loki and Sigyn, bowing low to the both of them. It wasn't until they were alone in the corridor that Loki started to laugh.

'That was brilliant! I don't think I have ever seen Thor that dumbstruck in my entire life!'

'Well, I'm glad _you see_ the fun in this' - sneered Sigyn.

'Ha, forgive me, but I did warn you his answer would be different than mine,' - he smiled.

Sigyn stopped and pulled away from him.

'You set both of us up!' - she yelled. 'You wanted to see what would happen after you made that 'fair maiden' remark. You knew Thor would say something like that, and you wanted to see what I would do, didn't you?'

'Well, yes.'

His blunt but honest answer amazed Sigyn. She scoffed and started walking again, a few feet away from him. She sensed Loki's eyes on her and rounded on him again.

'What?!'

'You are not like any of the other maidens here. I like it.'

She was taken aback by this. Loki smiled at her, and Sigyn found herself smiling back at him.

'I will forgive you this one time,' - she told him. 'And I will make my amends with Thor later. But I must have your word that you will not do this again.'

'I swear it,' - said Loki solemnly, lifting his right hand. 'And to prove I mean it...'

He waved his hand, and a single white rose with blue veins appeared in his hand.

'A token of friendship.'

Sigyn stared at the icy bloom and then back at him.

'You have magic?' - she asked.

'As do you if I'm not mistaken,' - said Loki and winked mischievously. 'Either that or you are a swift and stealthy runner to get from the garden to your carriage undetected.'

'Don't tell anyone,' - begged Sigyn. 'Please, I... no one else can know.'

'There are more magic wielders in Asgard, Sigyn,' - said Loki, furrowing his brow. 'You have nothing to fear.'

'Yes, I do. Please, Loki, if you truly wish to be my friend, you mustn't tell anyone. Not Thor or your mother or the Allfather. Please...'

Sigyn's voice quivered. Loki's expression changed, and he nodded at her.

'Our secret,' - he promised.

He offered her the white rose again. Sigyn took it from him, their hands brushing against each other. Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Their eyes locked, and Sigyn's breath caught. What was happening? Why was she feeling like this? She shouldn't be standing so close to Loki. Then again, he was only giving her a gift. It was only courteous to accept. But they were standing really, _really_ , close together. If it hadn't been for the sound of footsteps in the corridor, she would've still been in this trance. But fortunately, they did hear, and they pulled away. Sigyn quickly lowered her hand, now holding the rose, and looked up to see Thor approaching them.

'There you are,' - he said, oblivious to what had been going on. 'Can we talk?'

It was the last thing Sigyn wanted at this point, as she was still somewhat angry at the golden-haired Crown Prince for what he had said earlier, but she didn't have a choice. It was, after all, Loki's fault. And if they started in quarrel, what would their marriage be like? Best to make amends now if that was what he wanted. She turned to him and gave a nod, making it clear to him she was listening.

'I shouldn't have said that before,' - started Thor. 'I was overcome. Not only by your beauty but by your boldness as well. No woman has ever spoken to me like that before. Well, maybe Sif, but she's different. Anyway, what I mean to say is... I apologize if what I said offended you.'

Sigyn could see Loki observing her, waiting for her reply. No doubt he was expecting her to put Thor in his place again. Well, not this time.

'I accept your apology,' - she smiled at Thor. 'Not all men are willing to admit their mistake. I'm delighted to see you are above that. As far as I am concerned, it is behind us.'

She went to stand beside him and took his arm in the crook of her own.

'Thank you for escorting me, Loki,' - she said as she turned her head to the youngest of Odin's sons. 'I believe Thor can take me further from here.'

'Of course,' - Loki bowed his head. 'I look forward to spending more time together. Welcome to our family... sister.'

He walked away from them. Sigyn watched him leave, clutching the rose he had given her in her hand. Thor nudged her, and they continued to Sigyn's chamber, talking and even laughing together. When they arrived at her chamber, Thor invited her for breakfast in Frigga's garden, bade her goodnight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His beard scratched her a little, but it didn't bother Sigyn. Her father had a much scruffier beard than Thor. The Crown Prince bowed to his betrothed and left.

 _I was mistaken in him,_ thought Sigyn. _He's not that bad. Perhaps there is a chance for us to have love_.

If only it could have been so. But the amicable courting between Sigyn and Thor ended a week later. And once again, Loki made sure he was there to enjoy the bittersweet chaos.


	3. With all the strenght of a raging fire

The celebrations lasted 3 days and then 2 more. Ambassadors from all corners of the Nine Realms came to celebrate the Crown Prince of Asgard's betrothal. The only ones absent were the Frost Giants from Jotünheim. There was peace between Odin and their leader, Laufey, but that did not mean they would sit together and eat. Odin had defeated the Jotüns long ago during the last war, and their King had no other choice but to accept the Allfather's terms. But he held a violent grudge against the Asgardians since that day. Odin had, of course, sent an invitation (if he had not, it would've given Laufey a reason to start a war again), but the Jotün-King had 'respectfully declined to attend'. None were too bereft about it.

During the celebrations, Sigyn had the opportunity to meet the people of Asgard. She talked with all of them, no matter their station. The servants, the baker, the blacksmith, the guards... None were beneath her. And they all loved her for it. This also included the royal family. Odin would request Sigyn to walk with him when they went to dinner and ask her about her day, whilst Frigga invited the young woman to tea in her garden. When Thor was not training with the other warriors or out riding, he spend every moment he could with her. Even Loki, who usually kept to himself, sought out her company now and then. And every day, Sigyn still found ways to surprise them all.

About a week after Sigyn's arrival, Thor took her down to the main square. The morning market was out, and music and laughter were all around. Sigyn had told him of her somewhat closed life, and Thor meant to change that. He had asked his mother for advice, and she had suggested the market. Thor adored his mother for having done so, for Sigyn now walked around with the biggest smile on her face, delighted by all the colours and smells around her.

'Thor, this is amazing!' - she exclaimed. 'I've never seen anything like this!'

'You don't have markets at home?' - he wondered aloud as he walked beside her.

'We do, but none are so... so... well, they aren't like this one!'

They heard children laughing a bit further ahead. A puppeteer had the most beautiful puppets on display in the centre of the square and made some of them move and speak. Thor knew the old man well. He himself often came here as a child until he grew out of the need to hear of legends and desired to become one instead. The children were watching a play of selks and other sea creatures. Sigyn laughed right along with them and leaned against Thor, slipping her hand into his. He looked down at her and saw her radiating. Never had he seen such a beauty. But she did not see herself as such (though he did wonder why else she carried a little mirror around with her). And he had come to see past her beauty as well. Since he had misspoken that first day, he had carefully looked at all the other qualities Sigyn possessed. She was quick-witted, intelligent, mindful of others around her, but above all, she had the kindest heart Thor had ever seen within someone, apart from his mother. There was no doubt in his mind that she would one day make an excellent Queen. He only hoped he was worthy of her.

One among the children had grown tired of the play and looked at Thor and Sigyn instead. A little girl of 5 or perhaps 6 summers old. Thor noticed she kept looking at Sigyn's blood-red hair, which hung loosely over her shoulder, with only a silver hair ribbon bound around her head to keep it out of her face. Sigyn noticed the girl watching her as well, and she knelt before her. Thor followed her example. He was curious to see what she would do.

'Hello, what's your name?' - asked Sigyn with a kind smile.

'Rúna,' - answered the girl shyly.

'Mine's Sigyn. Was there something you wanted to ask me, Rúna?'

'Your hair... why is it so red?'

'Well, it was a gift. My parents gave it to me. Do you like it?'

The girl nodded her head. She stretched out her hand, wanting to touch a lock of hair but hesitated a few inches away. Sigyn turned to Thor.

'Do you have a knife with you?' - she asked.

Thor tilted his head at this odd request but handed her the dagger he had on his belt, certain that she meant no harm towards the little girl. Sigyn took the dagger from him and grabbed a lock of her hair. The blade cut through, and she handed over the lock of hair to Rúna.

'My gift to you,' - she smiled. 'It will never lose its colour, I promise. Weave it into a floral crown, and then you can wear it whenever you like.'

Rúna's eyes widened in joy, and she jumped into Sigyn's arms. The two hugged, and then the little girl ran home to do exactly as Sigyn had suggested. Thor helped Sigyn to her feet, in awe of what she had just done.

'Why did you do that?' - he asked curiously.

'I knew it would make her happy,' - replied Sigyn. 'It's not the first time a girl wishes she had my hair. I'm not sure why. I've always hated it.'

'You shouldn't hate it. It's beau... euhm magical. When the sun shines on it, it blazes like a fire.'

Sigyn's smile wavered a little.

'Maybe... maybe we should go back? They'll be missing us.'

Thor wondered at the abrupt change of topic, but he didn't say anything about it. They still had some time to spare, so Thor took a longer way around, passing an arched overlook that would eventually lead them to Frigga's garden. They lingered there for a while whilst Thor explained some important places to Sigyn. She listened attentively. It wasn't until Thor moved to stand behind Sigyn and told her to look past his outreached arm at the statue of one of his ancestors that something happened.

Thor had put his other hand on Sigyn's hip inadvertently. She, however, had noticed. Sigyn turned her head sideways, and Thor moved closer until his body was pressed against hers. His lips touched her cheek. Then the corner of her mouth. Sigyn completely turned around to face him. She gazed up at Thor, eyes big with wonder. They pulled him in, and Thor's lips were suddenly on Sigyn's. Fully aware that this was their first true kiss and that he probably shouldn't have instigated it like his, Thor started pulling away. But much to his surprise, Sigyn wouldn't allow it. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers entangling themselves in his golden hair. Thor smiled against her mouth before kissing her again. Of all the maidens he had brought here (and there were more than a few), it was Sigyn who was beginning to warm his heart to the possibility that love, the love that was spoken of in the tales of old, could happen for him.

If only he hadn't brought her to the training grounds later that day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, isn't that sweet? Looks like those two are getting closer every day._

Loki looked at Thor and Sigyn from his hiding spot between the trees. When he had seen the pair leave that morning, he just knew Thor would make his way back via the overlook. He had done it so many times before, Loki had lost count. It became so predictable after a while that the women in Asgard actually made a game of it. They would challenge one among them to seduce Thor, and if he took the woman up on the overlook, the fortunate winner was allowed to name one of the others as her personal handmaiden for one week. The challenge was rarely lost. Loki was fairly certain Sigyn did not know of this. He would, of course, make sure she would.

Thor and his betrothed left the overlook, and Loki came out of his hiding spot. He was about to return to the palace himself when something caught his eye. Sigyn's hair was shining under a ray of sun, and a golden glow appeared around her figure. Loki's breath caught. His pulse quickened. That seemed to happen more and more lately. It was most unsettling. Especially since it only seemed to happen when he talked to or even just saw Sigyn. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why this woman would have such an effect on him. And he refused to discuss it with his mother. Loki could already imagine her reaction. The last thing he needed was Frigga keeping an eye on him.   
No, if he were to go through with this scheme, Loki would need privacy. First things first, he needed to know more about Sigyn. And for that, he would reach out to a certain companion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn was happy. It was a feeling unknown to her, yet there it was. At least, she thought it was happiness. She had barely experienced it at home with her family, so she wasn't entirely certain if this was how it felt. But if it was, then it was a very good feeling to have. Fuzzy. And warm. She just couldn't stop smiling. Frigga had remarked it when she had joined her and Thor in the garden for the luncheon. And so had Loki.

Loki... there was something about him. Something that felt... peculiar. Sigyn had stolen a few glances his way when she believed no one was looking. He really was nothing like his family. Well, perhaps just a little like Frigga. But he shared nothing with his father nor his brother. Thor was broad-shouldered, muscular and had thick golden hair, whereas Loki was slender and had fair raven-black hair. Thor loved to fight and brawl and laugh; Loki was silent and studious and... calculating, maybe? The youngest prince always seemed closed-off, not giving away any emotion nor thought. And he had magic—something else he only had in common with his mother. Sigyn was still unsure if he could really be trusted with her secret, but so far, Loki had not betrayed her trust in this.

Sigyn absentmindedly stared at the rose Loki had given her as Astrid braided her hair for her. She had put it in an earth vase on the table beside her bed and gently stroked the petals every night before she went to sleep. The white and blue bloom had not yet withered. If anything, it had only grown more beautiful. Perhaps it was part of the magic within.

'All done!' - announced Astrid proudly.

Sigyn gave a little jump at her friend's voice. She returned her attention to her reflection in the mirror and nodded approvingly. Astrid always knew just how to make the most intricate braids of her long hair, perfect to go riding or, as today was the case, training. Thor had invited her to join him on the training grounds that afternoon. There, she would finally be able to show them all what she was really capable of.

'Sigyn... are you sure you want to go?' - asked Astrid as she looked Sigyn's reflection in the eyes. 'I mean... after last time...'

'That was Björn's fault,' - Sigyn sighed in reply. 'He just made me so angry. I haven't trained since then, and I need to keep up my skills.'

'I know that, but still...' - Astrid bit her lip.

'That won't happen today,' - Sigyn turned to face her friend. 'I'm happy. I think. And my brothers aren't here to harass me, so things will be different.'

'I hope so.'

Sigyn noticed her friend's worried expression and took Astrid's hands in hers.

'There's something else, isn't there?' - she inquired.

'Just... Loki stopped by as he was on his way to the luncheon,' - admitted Astrid.

'Loki? As in Thor's brother?' - asked Sigyn confused. 'What did he want?'

'We... know each other,' - Astrid averted her gaze. 'From years ago. During one of my visits here, we met when my mother and I were invited to a feast. Our... affaire didn't last very long. Suffice to say; it meant very little to both of us. We are, of course, courteous when we see each other now, but nothing else, I swear!'

Sigyn narrowed her eyes and tilted her head a little. She did her best to ignore that her best and only friend knew the youngest prince more intimately then she cared to admit, but that Loki would approach Astrid now for no real reason could only mean one thing; he was up to something. Sigyn had by now been made aware of his reputation as the Trickster. And she hadn't forgotten about the little stunt he'd pulled that first night.

'What did he want?' - she repeated, her lips pressed slightly together.

'He wanted me to tell you that he will personally see to it that the women of Asgard understand they can no longer seek Thor's attention. And he will also make sure the euhm... the overlook will be off-limits to any who do not live within the palace.'

'That's a very _specific_ message. But I already guessed Thor had the attention of others; he was bound to, obviously. And the overlook... well, I'm not surprised. I will have to thank Loki for his consideration but make sure he understands I am perfectly capable of making my own conclusions and not judging someone by what may or may not have happened in the past.'

Her friend nodded, looking slightly relieved at her last remark. Yet Sigyn still saw the hesitation in her eyes.

'Something else?' - she urged.

'I was mending the string on your bow when he came,' - spoke Astrid softly. 'It snapped during the voyage here, but I hadn't gotten around to restring it yet. Loki grabbed hold of it before I could stop him and remarked it was a fine weapon for a fine maiden like yourself. I didn't like the way he looked when he left.'

Sigyn nodded slowly. She was starting to see a strategy here.

'You were right to tell me,' - she said as she got up. 'Is the bow strung now?'

'Yes, and your arrows are in order as well,' - replied Astrid.

'Good, I'll take them with me.'

Astrid's eyes widened as Sigyn reached for her bow.

'Sigyn, I really don't think you should...'

'If _prince_ Loki is so interested in my bow and my skills as an archer, I'm sure he won't mind rising to the challenge now, will he? Let's go.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training grounds were not as crowded today as they usually were. Many were still recovering from the lengthy feast, and as there was no war going on, they were less strict on mandatory participance. Those who _were_ present were already hard at work, training with each other or group sessions. Sigyn stood in awe at the bustle when she arrived at the grounds, dressed in full armour and her bow in hand. She gazed upon the many warriors and their magnificent weapons, taking in all the different fighting techniques she saw. It was all so different from home. There, she only had a small yard to train, completely shielded from the outside world. And her brothers, constantly keeping a watchful eye on her every move. But they were not here now. She would not hear their jeers and laughs, nor be the victim of their abuse. And her parents were not here to scoff at her either. Today would be different. Today, she would show her abilities, and she would be able to ask for advice from skilled warriors. And today, there would be no incidents.  
Well, none that involved her magic anyway.

Sigyn descended the steps to the grounds, Astrid following close behind. Some warriors interrupted their training to bow while others gave both young women an approving nod at their appearance. A small group stood under some shade, and when Sigyn saw Thor's golden hair among them, she immediately approached them.

'Sigyn! Well met!' - Thor called out as he saw his fiancée coming towards his group.

He ran towards Sigyn and swooped her up. Sigyn felt herself blush as Thor pressed his lips on hers so publicly. He took her by the hand and led her to the others.

'Allow me to introduce Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.'

The two men who stood aside bowed deeply for her. The third tried to do the same, but he made the mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent, the woman Thor had introduced as Lady Sif. She took advantage of the distraction Sigyn's arrival provided and struck at her adversary, making a man twice her size land flat on his back. He grunted as he hit the ground, making the other two men and Thor laugh heartily.

'Ow! Sif! In Odin's name, did you have to hit me so hard?!' - he bellowed from the ground.

'All is fair, Volstagg, I merely took my chance just like I would on the battlefield,' shrugged Sif.

'Yes, but that is no way to greet our future Queen.'

The warrior known as Volstagg scrambled up, only to get down on one knee before Sigyn.

'My Lady, an honour to meet you at last. We've heard many tales of you, but they hardly do you justice.'

Sigyn allowed Volstagg to take her hand and kiss it before he rose. She gave him an amused look.

'Many tales? Really? And tales of what pray tell?'

She saw Thor from the corner of her eyes, waving wildly and shaking his head at Volstagg. The long-bearded broad-shouldered giant began to stammer but was quickly aided by his comrade, the blond, fair-skinned warrior with a neatly trimmed beard who was slightly less muscular than his friend.

'Tales of your kindness and gentle nature, of course. And even some of your sharp tongue.'

He winked and took Sigyn's hand to kiss it just like Volstagg had done.

'Fandrall, at your service, My Lady. The big brute beside me is Volstagg, and this puny silent man is Hogun.'

The third man may have been the smallest in size, but Sigyn could tell he should not be underestimated. His skin was a tone darker than the others, and he was cleanshaven. His black hair was bound together in a bun. Hogun did not take Sigyn's hand but did look at her blood-red hair.

'The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all,' - he spoke.

Sigyn tilted her head. Astrid's eyes flashed between her friend and Hogun whilst Thor's widened in horror, fearing what might happen.

'I suppose it does,' - smiled Sigyn. 'A good thing then we _all_ have adversity within us. Life would be very dull if we were all the same.'

Hogun bowed his head and stepped back. Thor visibly sighed in relief. Now the only one left to meet was Lady Sif. Sigyn looked the woman over. Her strong-jawed face was framed by long locks of black hair, falling loosely over her shoulders. Her armour was similar to Sigyn and Astrid's, fitting her body perfectly. A bond of friendship could come from their mutual interests in the warrior ways. But Sigyn noticed the jealousy in the woman's stare, no matter how well she kept it hidden from the others. Jealousy towards Sigyn and the way Thor stood beside her.

Sif stayed in place, her sword still in hand. Then she glanced over to Astrid, giving Sigyn's companion a curt nod. Sigyn had to remind herself that Astrid was from Asgard herself. Of course, she knew these people. Astrid's father had been a general in the Asgardian army. No doubt, they showed his daughter the same respect they had shown him.

'It's been some time, Astrid,' - said Sif. 'How about we continue our last lesson?'

'Oh, I would be delighted to instruct you further, Sif,' - grinned Astrid. 'From what I just saw, you need it.'

She stepped towards Sif, unsheathing her sword as she went. Sigyn saw the look in her friend's eyes and knew she would enjoy this immensely.

'Don't worry,' - spoke Thor softly to Sigyn. 'I've seen Sif and Astrid spar before. Not many women fight as they do. They won't hurt each other. Much.'

'Oh, I'm not worried,' - replied Sigyn. 'I might try my hand later, as well.'

Thor arched his brow.

'Against Sif?' - he asked. 'She's a formidable opponent.'

'Good, I've only sparred with Astrid and my brothers. I was hoping to continue my training here. Perhaps _we_ could spar as well.'

The face Thor made did not escape Sigyn. She opened her mouth again, but just then, the second son of Odin and Frigga appeared behind Sigyn and put his hand on her shoulder as if they were the best of friends.

'Well, look who decided to show,' - beamed Loki. 'And with a bow no less. Guess I finally have someone new to train with then. Come, the archery range is just over here.'

The prince pulled at Sigyn's arm. Thor was about to follow them, but then the Warriors Three started shouting when Astrid and Sif's swords clashed together, and his attention quickly turned to their 'training'. Volstagg joined Thor in his cheering for Sif whilst Fandrall, and Hogun took Astrid's side. Sigyn ignored them, allowing Loki to lead her away from the group. Thor's reaction to her announcement she would join their training bothered her. Why shouldn't she train with Sif? Or with Thor, for that matter? She'd fought her brothers on plenty of occasion. And she sometimes even beat them too. She could do it. But it seemed like Thor was reluctant even to give her a chance.

Loki, on the other hand, seemed absolutely delighted in having her as a training partner. When they got to the archery range, he reached for his own bow, which had been carried there by a servant, and put his arrows in his quiver. All safe one, which he immediately nocked on his bow. He barely took the time to aim before he loosened the arrow. It almost hit the bull's eye. Sigyn was only mildly impressed. But maybe that was also because she was distracted by the loud cheers from the group and the growing feeling of irritation within her. And then, of course, there was still that _other matter_.

Sigyn approached Loki, standing close enough so that only he could hear her, and asked;

'What do you think you're doing?'

Loki merely threw her a sideways glance, continuing his archery unperturbed.

'I'm training,' - he responded. 'Which is the point of coming here. Aren't you going to shoot an arrow or two?'

'Don't patronize me, Loki!' - hissed Sigyn. 'Whatever you're planning now, it won't work.'

'Why would you think I'm planning something?'

'Your "message" about Thor and the overlook? And let's not forget your o so subtle hints at luncheon about how I might enjoy coming here.'

'I'm flattered you would think so highly of my orchestrating skills.'

'So it's a coincidence that I'm training in archery with you and not with my betrothed?'

'Completely.'

Sigyn gave his shoulder a hard shove to make him face her. She was getting sick of this.

'Will you stop shooting arrows and not hitting the target for one second?!'

Loki stared at her, somewhat stunned at her aggressiveness towards him.

'I meant nothing by hinting Thor he should invite you here,' - he said. 'You've seen every inch of the palace, except for the training grounds. My brother doesn't usually think to invite women here. You may have noticed that today's participants are almost all men, with the exception of Sif and now you and Astrid.'

'What of the overlook?' - demanded Sigyn. 'You saw us there, didn't you?'

'Maybe, maybe not,' - Loki gave a little shrug. 'Thor always takes women up there. They sometimes wait there for him too. He is the Crown Prince; after all, it comes with the job. But he seems serious about you, so I want to make sure neither of you will be bothered in future. The overlook could become special to you.'

Sigyn scoffed.

'How considerate of you.'

'It is, actually. I don't do this for just anyone.'

'And Astrid?'

'What about Astrid?'

'She told me. Of how you two... what are your intentions with her?

'I hardly think that is any of your concern.'

'She's my only friend. You hurt her, and I assure you, Loki, it _will_ be my concern.'

Loki looked like he was about to rebuff her threat, but his mouth stayed half-open.

'Oh, no smart remark from the Trickster?' - dared Sigyn. 'Have I stumped you?'

Loki's eyes widened. Sigyn realized he wasn't looking at her anymore but at the bow in her hand. She looked down and saw the wood glowing red underneath her firm grip. Smoke started to circle up, and she could smell the scent of burning wood. Loki quickly recovered from his initial shock and moved behind Sigyn, blocking her from view with his body.

'Calm down,' - he whispered. 'Sigyn, you _need_ to calm down.'

But that was easier said than done. Sigyn's entire body felt like bursting into flames. She began to gasp for air, holding on to her bow as if it was her dearest possession. Loki put his arm around her, laying his hand flat on her belly, whilst he pulled her back by her shoulder with the other. His voice sounded distant.

'Close your eyes, deep breaths.'

She didn't know how it happened. But it did. Sigyn felt cool air filling her lungs. Her heart rate slowed down, and she managed to breathe normally again. Now that she could focus again, Sigyn began to realize just how close they were really standing against each other. Too close. Loki's lips were still at her ear. If she turned her head, they would touch her cheek. And her hand... it rested on top of the one he'd placed on her belly. The prince seemed to come to the same realization. Loki moved his hand away, reached for Sigyn's bow and raised it a little. With the other, he took an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it on her bow.

'Wh-what are you...?' - stammered Sigyn, confused.

'Instructing you on your stance,' - said Loki.

'My stance is perfect,' - replied Sigyn indignant. 'If anything, _I_ should be teaching _you_.'

'Hush, they're watching,' - warned Loki.

Sigyn doubted his word, but she couldn't risk looking back over her shoulder. If Thor and the others really were watching, then the way this looked could indeed be misinterpreted. Badly. She let Loki take her hand and "instruct her" on how to draw back the string so that she could aim. He took a step back, letting go of her hand and bow, and said in a clear voice.

'And release!'

After adjusting her stance and aim ever so slightly, without Loki noticing, Sigyn let the arrow fly, and it hit the very centre of the target.

'Nice shot!'

Sigyn jumped at the sound of Thor's voice so nearby. She turned to see him, the Warriors Three, Sif and Astrid at the side of the archery range. The women had hardly broken a sweat, but they were still panting from their little training match.

'Who knew you were such a good teacher, brother?' - said Thor as he came towards Loki and Sigyn. 'But careful, you instruct her any further, and she will surpass you. Her one arrow was better than any of yours. Of course, only a beginner's luck. It takes years to perfect one's archery. But with further training, we'll accomplish this, making my wife a true warrior yet. Sigyn, you should try...'

Thor stopped dead in his tracks. The Warriors Three and Sif all froze on the spot as they saw Sigyn's second arrow split the one already sticking in the centre. She drew another arrow from her quiver and another and another. All of Loki's arrows were split in two in mere seconds. Sigyn then whirled around, her sixth arrow flying straight towards Thor. The tip nicked his cheek as it flew past him, lodging itself into a tree a bit further. It wasn't until the blood trickled down that Thor's hand slowly moved to his face. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood on his fingertips.

'Next time, it will be your eye,' - growled Sigyn menacingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had, of course, known Thor would've said or done something to upset Sigyn as he wouldn't expect his betrothed to be a warrior like Sif. After having seen the bow in her room, Loki knew the training grounds would be the perfect setting for another fight like the one they'd had when they met, which was why he had hinted she should meet Thor there later that day. But he had never expected, nor wanted, the young woman to attack Thor like this. This was his fault. Well, no, it was Thor's. _He_ was the one who had spoken to her quite condescendingly, so it was no surprise Sigyn acted out. But the anger Loki saw now was worse than what he'd witnessed during their own discussion. He held his breath, hoping Sigyn's magic wouldn't flare up again. It was evident to him she had no control over it, and if it was linked to her emotions, particularly anger, they could all be in serious danger. Loki's eyes flashed to Thor. His brother was looking at the blood on his fingers, coming from the gash on his cheek. It was a challenging feat to make Thor Odinson bleed. This would not end well at all. He had to step in before it got out of hand.

'Now, why don't we _all_ calm ourselves before we do anything stupid,' - said Loki, holding his hands up as he put himself between his brother and Sigyn. 'Let's not _overreact_. Sigyn, put the bow down.'

But Sigyn wouldn't budge. She glared dangerously at Thor, who seemed only too willing to return the favour of making her bleed.

'This is just a misunderstanding,' - tried Loki. 'Thor, it wasn't right of you to assume she was a beginner, just because I was showing her a different stance. Sigyn, he didn't know any better. There's no need for violence here.'

'You _DARE_ to make the son of Odin _bleed_?!'

Thor's roaring voice boomed over the training grounds.

 _Damn_!

Before Loki could stop his brother, Thor had already thrown his sword at Sigyn. She moved amazingly fast. She spun sideways to avoid the sword, and by the time she faced Thor again, another arrow already flew in his direction. He narrowly escaped it. If he hadn't, Sigyn would've made good on her threat and hit him right in his eye. Sif, the stupid cow, called out to Thor and threw him her own sword, which he caught with one hand. Astrid came running toward Sigyn and took hold of the bow to prevent her friend from firing any more arrows at the Crown Prince. But Sigyn simply used her bow to push Astrid off, snatching her friend's sword away from her as she fell.

Thor swung his sword overhead, but Sigyn blocked his swing. Steel clang against steel as the two moved over the archery range. Anyone who watched them knew this was no training match. This was real. Fandrall, Volstagg and Hogun ran to Loki (Sif seemed less keen to end the fight, so she didn't really hurry over).

'We cannot let this continue,' - said Fandrall. 'This is beyond a simple training match.'

'But you have to admire the way she blocks his attacks,' - noted Volstagg.

Loki helped Astrid up, ignoring the Warriors Three.

'You have to stop her before she loses control,' - begged Astrid. 'Loki, she can't...'

'I know,' - said Loki quickly. 'Fetch my father; he'll be with my mother in her garden. Hurry!'

Astrid sprinted away, and Loki turned his attention back to the fight. Things were getting worse. Sigyn seemed as fast with her sword as with her bow and arrow. She had managed to strike at Thor several times now, which angered the Crown Prince only more. Her sword came down on his wrist, and Thor's sword dropped out of his hand. He took a swing at Sigyn with his fists, but she dodged it by jumping back. Loki gasped in horror as he saw brother stretching out his hand in mid-air. Was he seriously going to summon Mjölnir and use it on her?

'Stop him!' - Loki ordered the others.

Using his magic, Loki summoned his daggers and threw them at Sigyn. She, of course, saw them coming and avoided all of them. It hadn't only distracted Sigyn from Thor, but her movements had created further distance between them. Loki now stood before her, aghast at what he saw. Sigyn's sword was beginning to melt. It would soon be useless to her, but she probably wouldn't need it anymore if he didn't stop her now. Her magic was flaring up, just like he had feared. Her eyes were bloodred, just like her hair, and Loki could feel the heat radiating from her body. How could Thor not have noticed any of this?

'Sigyn, stop now!' - yelled Loki. 'Your powers are unstable, you're going to kill him!'

A heavy object hit Loki's side, and he slammed hard against the ground, hearing the others call out to Thor. Then nothing. Silence. Loki scrambled up and would never forget what he saw then. Sigyn, her red hair blazing like wildfire, had stopped Thor's attack. Or rather, she had stopped _Mjölnir_. His brother had pushed Loki aside with the hammer as soon as it had come to his hand, harder than he had meant to, and had then thrown his weapon at Sigyn. Her nails dug into the head, making the metal melt.

'Impossible,' - Loki heard Thor say.

'Call it back,' - he urged his brother. 'Thor, she's losing control. Get Mjölnir back before she destroys it!'

But Thor shoved Loki aside and ran to his hammer. With a great roar, he grasped the handle and then pushed hard. The added strength Thor gave the hammer made Sigyn tumble back, but she still managed to keep Mjölnir at a distance. Thor screamed in pain as the closeness to Sigyn's body made his skin burn. Lightning started to crackle around Mjölnir. Loki, the Warriors Three and Sif too, ran to Thor and Sigyn, but it was already too late. They were blown back by an immense force as lightning and fire met and exploded with a big bang.   
When Loki got back up, he saw his brother got catapulted away, landing face down in the dirt. He saw Mjölnir beside Thor, glowing red as it had just been struck at the forge, the top of the head still melting. He saw Sigyn, her armour burned away in some places, revealing her pale white skin.   
And he saw the flames dying at her hands before anyone else saw them


	4. Test the limits and break through

Astrid found both Odin and Frigga in the Queen's garden, but by the time they had gotten to the training grounds, it had already been too late. Loki was doing his best to treat both Thor and Sigyn on his own whilst awaiting the healers. Seeing Frigga appear was the happiest he had felt all day. Sif and Fandrall informed the Allfather of what had occurred as Frigga hurried over to Loki, who was on his knees next to Sigyn.

'See to Thor,' - he told her. 'He's burned badly.'

'And Sigyn?' - asked Frigga, looking down at the unconscious young woman.

'No physical wounds apart from a few cuts and scrapes,' - answered Loki impatiently. 'I'll deal with Sigyn, mother, see to my brother, please.'

The Queen left her youngest son under the watchful eye of Hogun. Loki ignored him, focusing solely on Sigyn. He still couldn't wrap his head around what he had seen. He had already known she had magic, of course, but this? Even he wasn't that powerful. And Loki had been taught by the very best. Only two persons had power over Mjölnir; the Allfather and Thor. None other could wield the hammer, let alone stop it mid-attack. But Sigyn had.

The healers came, and with the help of the Warriors Three, Thor and Sigyn were placed on gurneys and taken back to the palace. Frigga followed promptly, but when Loki meant to do the same, he was called back by his father.

'Loki! Stay,' - ordered Odin. 'Frigga will care for them now. Sif and the others can escort the Queen. I would have words with you. And you too, Astrid.'

Loki was tempted to ignore his father's order, but he knew better than that. There could only be two reasons he was asked to stay. Either Odin suspected he had something to do with what had happened (which surprisingly enough wasn't the case for once), or he would be asked for advice, seeing how he was the most powerful magic wielder in Asgard, apart from Frigga. He reluctantly stepped back to join his father, one last look on Sigyn's pale white face.  
Odin waited until Loki stood beside Sigyn's companion and only friend. Astrid was trying to keep a brave face, but Loki could tell she was worried sick about Sigyn and would much rather be at her side to tend to her.

'Now, I have heard from Sif and Fandrall that Sigyn was with you, Loki, before the incident,' - said Odin.

'Yes, father,' - nodded Loki. 'We were training our archery whilst the others watched Sif and Astrid's sparring match.'

'And what exactly instigated the fight between Thor and Sigyn?' - asked Odin next.

Loki contemplated lying, but Odin would find out eventually from either Thor or Sigyn. No point denying what had really happened.

'A remark Thor made,' - admitted Loki.

'I see... a similar incident as when they first met then. I believed they had moved past that?'

'They had. This seemed more personal to Sigyn. Thor believed Sigyn was but a beginner when I already saw her more advanced than any archer I met. She took offence and proved to Thor she was no beginner, splitting every arrow we'd already shot. But then she also shot one at him, nicking the skin at his cheek. And then...'

'And then your brother took offence,' - concluded Odin with a nod. 'So they fought. And this?'

The Allfather lifted Mjölnir, looking at his youngest son, questioningly. The hammer didn't even look like a hammer anymore. The melting had stopped by now, but if Thor ever hoped to use it again, it would have to be re-forged. Loki was about to answer when Astrid quickly jumped in.

'Allfather, if I may? My Lady Sigyn has a talisman, protecting her from all harm. It is in the form of a small hand mirror, which she keeps on her person at all times. The gift was bestowed to her by her grandmother before her passing to Valhalla. She was a skilled sorceress and put an enchantment on the mirror to protect her only granddaughter.'

Astrid looked completely honest when she said this. No doubt there was some truth in the story. If not, it was extremely well-rehearsed. Loki gave his father a sideways glance, wondering if Odin would believe it.

'A potent talisman then,' - Odin gave a curt nod, his expression blank. 'I will ask Frigga to take a look at it later.'

Astrid bowed her head, and Odin turned back to Loki.

'I would prefer it if your mother would take Thor's healing upon herself. May I ask you to watch over Sigyn?'

' _Me_?' - Loki was surprised at this request.

'She is your sister, Loki. Or she will be, at least. And I have noticed you seek her company sometimes, so I must assume you have become friends. You care for Sigyn whilst Frigga heals Thor. When they are both recovered, I will speak to them of what has happened.'

The last thing Loki wanted to do was play nurse, but on the other hand, this could provide him with the perfect chance to find out more about Sigyn's powers. And if he could get her to trust him more, then today wouldn't be a complete disaster. The closer Sigyn got to him, the further she got from Thor. It may all just work out in his favour.

'As you command, father,' - Loki bowed his head.

'Very well then,' - said Odin. 'You may both leave now.'

Astrid dipped in a curtsey before Loki ushered her away. When they were back inside the palace (and well outside Odin's hearing), Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a small empty corridor.

'Loki! What are yo-...?'

'Unless you want me to tell Odin the truth about how Mjölnir was nearly destroyed, I suggest you listen to what I have to say.'

Astrid's startled expression quickly made way for anger. She pulled free from Loki and crossed her arms across her chest.

'You and I both know Sigyn has magic,' - continued Loki. 'Magic she doesn't control, and magic she doesn't want anyone else to know about. But if she hopes to survive here, I need to know more. You can start by telling me if she was born with it or if it's a curse.'

'Why should I tell you anything?' - sneered Astrid.

'Was she born with it or cursed?' - repeated Loki, pressuring her for an answer.

'Born,' - replied Astrid, rolling her eyes at him.

'And no one has instructed her how to control it?'

'Loki, her family has locked her away her entire life, only letting her out to meet suitors for her to wed. Her mother and I are the only people who know. Whenever Sigyn lost control, and her magic was revealed, her mother slipped the witnesses a powerful draught, erasing all memories. And that includes her own father and brothers.'

'All right, here's what we'll do. I will instruct the healers to only allow us two and my mother with Sigyn. You will speak with Sif and those other idiots to find out how much they saw of Sigyn's magic. I don't think there's anything to be concerned about, but we should make sure. I can erase their memories if need be.'

Astrid stared at him with big eyes.

'Why would you do that?' - she asked, confused. 'Why would you help her?'

'My reasons are my own,' - answered Loki bluntly. 'I can just as easily tell Odin you lied, so just accept the fact I won't. Now do as you're told and meet me in Sigyn's chamber later.'

Loki left before Astrid could say anything else. When he arrived at Sigyn's door, he dismissed the healers, telling them he was to care for his sister on the express order of the Allfather. He posted guards at the door, ordering them not to let anyone but himself, Astrid, or the Queen through unless he gave the order. Loki closed the door on them all and found himself alone in Sigyn's chamber, with her still unconscious on her bed. The healers had stripped her of her armour, putting her in a simple nightshift for comfort. The first thing Loki did was pull back the covers. He looked her body over, trying to find any physical wound her magic may have caused her. But her skin was as smooth as ever. At least, the parts of her body he could see. Loki played with the idea to undress her but quickly put it out of his mind. Never mind it not being proper (though he was her healer now and did have the right to check for wounds if he believed she had any), Loki just didn't want to abuse the situation. He had caught himself thinking of her that way, once or twice. And he wouldn't deny being curious. But if for some reason, the opportunity would arise, he would prefer Sigyn to be awake and willing.

_What am I thinking?! I don't care about the wench. I only need her to shame Thor, and then she can..._

Loki froze. His eye had caught the rose on the table beside her bed. The rose _he_ had given her. It was still in bloom. The blue veins were etched in the snow-white petals, creating a vivid colour play, almost like ice crystals.

_She keeps it close to her. It's probably the last thing she sees before she goes to sleep at night. But why? It's just a flower... She's kept my gift. Thor has given her none. And after today... This could work in my favour... Hmm, it looks like this will be easier than I thought._

Loki looked down at Sigyn. She seemed so fragile all of a sudden. A maiden trapped in a curse, who can only be saved by her love, just like in the stories the Midgardians liked to tell. They always seemed so stupid to Loki but now... He leaned in. His lips gently touched hers, very briefly. Her fingers twitched. She stirred. Loki held his breath. Sigyn couldn't possibly wake up after he had kissed her, could she? He waited, his heart beating loud in the deafening silence. But Sigyn remained still, lost in her slumber, the fire within her a dormant ember waiting to be set free once more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga and the other healers worked tirelessly on Thor for 2 days. His wounds had been more severe than any of them had realised at first. Sigyn's fire (and no doubt Thor's own lightning) had burned right through him. His skin had suffered the worst of it of course, his arm and part of his chest and face nearly blackened. His blood was boiling, one or two of his internal organs had exploded whilst the rest had severe trauma from the explosion, and his entire ribcage plus all the bones in his arm and hand had been pulverised. Sif had begged the Queen to be allowed to help, and she was instructed to make sure Thor stayed asleep. Had he been awake, the pain of making the bones grow back and healing his organs and skin would've been excruciating.

The whole of Asgard had by now heard of the incident on the training grounds, of course. Everyone wanted to know what had happened. Volstagg, Fandrall and Hogun were constantly surrounded by people who wanted to hear it from someone who had been there. The Warriors Three (well, not so much Hogun) boasted greatly of how the Crown Prince and his future wife were a perfect match as they were equal in all as it seemed. Sif was less eloquent, but she was heard to say she was impressed by Sigyn's fighting abilities. They told a fine tale to any who wanted to hear it, but it was the tale Loki wanted them to tell. Astrid had told him she doubted any of them had seen Sigyn's magic take form, but Loki preferred to play it safe.

The youngest prince spent all his time at Lady Sigyn's side, with only Astrid as a companion to talk to sometimes. But she would only speak with Loki when absolutely necessary. Astrid kept herself occupied with a million things, it seemed, just to avoid him. Loki didn't care. He had never cared about Astrid. Not even during those nights they had spent together. They'd just sought out each other's company out of boredom, really. She was a lot better than some of the other women he'd had, but Loki had no desire of rekindling that particular flame. Not when another had spiked his curiosity.

Sigyn hadn't opened her eyes once since she'd lost consciousness. An occasional stir sometimes (which made Loki and Astrid hold their breath every time it happened), but no more. Loki was starting to get worried now. He had sent word to his mother that she should come as soon as Thor was stable, but that could take days. Other healers had come, though, and Loki had briefly allowed them access to Sigyn, but as she showed no wounds on her body, there wasn't much they could do. _Wait until she wakes,_ they said. Idiots.

On the morning of the 3rd day after the training grounds incident, Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. A soft voice spoke gently to him.

'Loki? Loki, wake up, dear.'

'Huh, wha.. mother?'

Frigga's kind motherly eyes looked down at her youngest son. Loki lifted his head, realizing he had fallen asleep during his night vigil at Sigyn's bed, with his hand on hers.

'Have you been here this whole time?' - asked his mother.

'Yes,' - he nodded, sitting up straight. 'Father asked me to.'

'I don't think he meant you couldn't leave to get some rest yourself,' - said Frigga. 'From what I hear, Sigyn has been unconscious for days now. And Astrid's here too. She could've stayed with her a few hours.'

'I know,' - said Loki. 'But I wanted to.'

Frigga gave a nod. Her eyes seemed to pierce right through him, trying to find a motive for this sudden caring behaviour. It made Loki extremely uncomfortable, especially since his hand still rested on Sigyn's, so he quickly asked;

'How's my brother?'

'Better, Sif sits with him now,' - sighed Frigga, sitting down on the bed. 'It's amazing he survived that blast. Any other would've been killed instantly.'

'Not everyone has you for a healer,' - complimented Loki. 'You saved him.'

'Which wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't put that guarding charm on his body,' - nudged Frigga, her eyes twinkling with pride. 'Don't sell yourself short, Loki. I'll make sure both your brother and father know of it.'

His mother's words meant more to Loki than she could ever now. Thor and Odin would undoubtedly thank him, but they would forget eventually. Frigga wouldn't.

'Thor will make a full recovery, I'm certain,' - continued Frigga. 'But he still has a long way to go. No fighting, riding, brawling, feasting for at least 2 months. Knowing Thor, he will be at it again in 2 weeks.'

They laughed together. Loki knew very well his mother loved both her children equally, but he liked to think he was her favourite. He was more like Frigga than Thor was, and they both had magic. This had created a bond between them, more than just mother and son. They were master and apprentice too. Even though Loki was already fairly accomplished in the arts of the occult, his mother still found new things to teach him every day.

Frigga directed her attention to Sigyn.

'Your father mentioned she had a talisman. A mirror?'

Loki nodded slowly.

'Her grandmother must've been a mighty sorceress if the spells she cast on that mirror are strong enough to make a weapon like Mjölnir melt.'

Her tone of voice told Loki she didn't believe the story for a second. But he remained silent for now. He wanted to see where this was going.

'Curious though... You see, I know for a fact Sigyn uses that mirror to go from one place to the other, between realms even. So unless she has _other_ powers...'

Loki did his best not to look directly at his mother, but he could just feel her eyes on him again.

'Who else knows?' - asked Frigga.

'Astrid,' - replied Loki. 'I've altered the memories of the Warriors Three and Sif, just in case.'

'Good,' - said Frigga approvingly. 'Sigyn will be your responsibility from now on. Teach her how to control her magic.'

' _Me_?!' - exclaimed Loki in surprise. 'Mother, surely you sh-...'

'Does she trust you?' - Frigga interrupted her son abruptly.

'Yes. I mean, I believe she does, but...'

'Then it has to be you.'

Frigga rose to her feet and started to walk away. Loki quickly went after her.

'Mother, with all due respect, but shouldn't _you_ instruct her? Sigyn's magic is highly unstable, and your skills are far more advanced than mine.'

'The fact Sigyn chose not to tell me means she doesn't trust me enough. She has told you, therefore, you will help her. I must go now, Loki. Tell me when she wakes up.'

The Queen left Sigyn's chamber, leaving Loki somewhat stupefied. He turned to the room and let what had just happen sink in. The corner of his mouth curled up in a grin. All things considered, he couldn't have planned it better himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Her brothers laughed. They always laughed. They scolded her. Hurt her. Pushed her in the dirt. Her father saw but did nothing. Her mother saw but did nothing. Good girls shouldn't fight with boys. No self-respecting lady would attempt to do what she should not. A lady's weapon was her wit, her grace but foremost, her beauty. She had all of that. But she wanted more. The laughter grew louder. Her father sneered. Her mother scoffed. She stood alone, drowning in a crowd who would not listen to the words she screamed at the top of her lungs._  
 _But then she felt it. A fire burning inside of her. Burning brighter with every second, with every laugh, every cold remark. It kept on growing until she couldn't hold it back anymore_.

Sigyn's eyes shot open. She found herself staring at the ceiling. This wasn't her little room at home. This was some other place. Had she come here on her own? She had, hadn't she? Sigyn blinked, her eyes growing accustomed to the light pouring in from the late morning sun. The laughter had died away already, but she still heard what seemed like an echo. She turned her head and saw a rose. A white rose with blue veins. It was absolutely beautiful. Had she picked it? No, it had been given to her. By...

'You're awake!'

Sigyn moved her head up a little and saw him. The one who had given her the rose. A black-haired god with amazing icy blue eyes. She remembered him. He rushed to her side, sitting next to her on the bed and held her hand in his.

'Don't try to move just yet,' - spoke the god gently. 'You've been unconscious for 5 days; your body will be sore. Astrid will be here soon; she can help you.'

Astrid... yes, Sigyn knew Astrid. The Asgardian companion her mother had chosen for her. Wait... Asgard! That's it, that's where she was! She had met the Queen, and she had come to Asgard to marry the Crown Prince, Thor. Golden-haired, muscular, and handsome. Big, brutish, arrogant, and simple were the words Sigyn would rather describe him with. And this man, the man who sat with her now... he was the second prince, Loki. The Trickster. A dangerous man and wielder of magic, people had warned. If she was Thor's betrothed, why was Loki in her room? Why was he the one who cared for her? And why was her heart beating so fast when she looked into his eyes?

'What happened?' - asked Sigyn, her throat raspy and dry.

Loki helped Sigyn sit up and then reached for the cup on her bedside table so she could take a drink, putting the cup at her lips and one hand in the nape of her neck.

'What's the last thing you remember?' - he asked when she had drunk enough.

'I... I'm not sure,' - said Sigyn. 'I remember you. And Astrid. And Thor? Your brother? He... he did something, I think.'

'You remember being on the training grounds?'

'Loki, why... why are you here? What happened?'

Sigyn saw the hesitation on his face and pushed herself up. Loki put his hand on her shoulder to keep her down, but she slapped it away.

'Loki, what happened?!' - Sigyn repeated, her voice urgent and slightly panicked.

'You lost control,' - said Loki softly, as if he wanted to make sure no one heard (even though they were the only ones in the room). 'Thor, idiot that he is, offended you again, and you got angry and shot an arrow at him.'

'I what?!' - exclaimed Sigyn.

'Then my brother got angry as well, of course. You fought each other, and then... you lost control of your magic. Thor attacked you with his hammer, and then... the combination of your fire magic and Thor's lightning created an explosion.'

'No... where's Thor? Is he...?'

'My mother is treating him. Last I heard, he was on the mend, but slowly and quite painfully too.'

Sigyn hung her head. She'd lost control. She'd hurt someone. Not just anyone but her betrothed at that. She would surely be sent away now. But where could she go? Her family would not accept her back. Their shame and pride would not allow it. Sigyn would be an outcast. Perhaps it would be for the best. If she were alone, he wouldn't hurt anyone.

'No one knows.'

Sigyn looked up at Loki's words.

'What?' - she asked, confused.

'Your magic,' - said Loki. 'No one knows, I've made sure of it. The story is that Thor's hammer collided with the protection spell in your hand mirror, and that's what caused the explosion.'

'But my mirror isn't magic,' - Sigyn tilted her head a little as she tried to understand.

'Astrid came up with a ruse,' - explained Loki. 'She'll tell you all about it when she returns.'

It then dawned on Sigyn that she was alone in her room with Loki. Completely alone. She had never been alone with Thor like this (the overlook was the closest they'd gotten to some privacy, but they'd still been out in the open). Sigyn became aware that she only wore a nightshift. And even that seemed too much to her. Her hand rested in Loki's. Their eyes met. They moved closer to each other. Sigyn felt her heart beating loud in her chest and wondered if Loki's heart was racing too. Their lips were only inches away.

The door to Sigyn's chamber and Loki pulled back, rising to his feet and letting go of Sigyn's hand. He averted his eyes from her. Was it guilt she saw? Or disappointment?

'Sigyn! Oh, bless you, you're awake!'

Astrid had returned, carrying a bundle of linen in her arms, which she promptly dropped so she could run to her dearest friend. She hugged Sigyn, ignoring Loki completely.

'I was so worried for you,' - said Astrid. 'I thought...'

'I'm alright,' - Sigyn reassured Astrid. 'Thanks to you. Both of you.'

Sigyn's eyes rested on Loki again, and he gave her a nod. Astrid threw him a mean look over her shoulder.

'She's awake now; you can leave.'

'That doesn't mean she shouldn't be watched anymore,' - said Loki.

'She _is_ watched,' rebuffed Astrid. 'By me. There's no reason for _you_ to be here.'

'Sigyn's magic...'

'Is none of your concern, Trickster!'

'Astrid, that's enough!' - reprimanded Sigyn.

Her friend bowed her head at the commanding tone, still looking at the youngest Asgardian prince and her former lover from the corner of her eye. Sigyn didn't like speaking to Astrid like that, but neither would she allow her to speak to Loki in such a manner when it was clear he only wanted to help.

'It's alright, Sigyn,' - shrugged Loki. 'I must inform my mother you are awake anyhow. I will return later.'

'Please do,' - said Sigyn. 'And Loki... thank you.'

Loki bowed his head to her and left her chamber. As soon as he was gone, Astrid started to rant. Sigyn only heard half of it. She found herself longing for Loki's return. Longing for when they could be alone again. Longing for the kiss that lingered on her lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki kept word and returned in the afternoon. But he did not come alone. When Odin and Frigga entered her chamber, Sigyn barely kept it together, despite Astrid's attempts to encourage her from across the room. Panic took over, and her body started to tremble. But much to her surprise, the Allfather smiled kindly at her and asked her how she was. He said he was sorry to have missed the sparring match between herself and his son for it was a most exciting match, according to the Warriors Three at least, and also said he looked forward to seeing her wielding the bow, for Loki had told him she was formidable with it. Sigyn's flashed to Loki when Odin spoke, and he winked mischievously at her.

'I thank you, Allfather, but please tell me, how is Thor? Loki said he was gravely injured in the blast.'

'He was,' - answered Frigga instead. 'But he's awake as well. Still in some discomfort but healing. No permanent damage.'

'Which brings me to the matter at hand,' - said Odin. 'I would speak with both of you when Frigga allows it. This incident should not be repeated.'

Sigyn nodded. She watched Odin walk to Loki, who had picked up her hand mirror.

'This is the object, then?' - asked Odin.

'Yes, father,' - nodded Loki.

Odin motioned Frigga to take it, and the Queen put the hand mirror in her robes, giving Loki a wink when her husband wasn't looking. Sigyn said nothing. Astrid had told her what she and Loki had done, convincing everyone the explosion had been caused by her grandmother's enchantment placed on the mirror. Frigga must've found out but chose to keep the secret. So for their sakes, and her own too, Sigyn had to go along with it.

'I understand this is a family heirloom,' - said Odin. 'You will get this back once Frigga deems it safe.'

'Yes, Allfather,' - Sigyn bowed her head.

'We will leave you to rest then. I wish you a speedy recovery. Mealtimes are suddenly quite dull without you there.'

Odin gave Sigyn another smile and offered his hand to his wife. Frigga took it.

'Astrid, join me for a moment,' - said Frigga over her shoulder. 'I must show you which herbs you may use now Sigyn's awake. Loki can stay until you return.'

Sigyn saw Astrid wasn't too keen on letting Loki stay with her, but she couldn't obey an order from the Queen. She reluctantly followed the King and Queen out. Loki closed the door behind them and turned to Sigyn.

'Alone at last,' - he grinned as he walked to her.

'Why do I have the feeling this is what you wanted?' - Sigyn raised her brow.

'Because it is,' - said Loki. 'We need to talk, and I don't care for Astrid being here when we do because she will only speak against you spending time with a scoundrel like me.'

'My, my, how intriguing,' - smiled Sigyn. 'Well then, what is it you wish to talk to me about?'

'I want to teach you how to wield your magic.'

Sigyn's smile wavered. She assumed Loki was joking, playing another of his tricks on her, but he seemed deadly serious about it.

'My magic cannot be wielded,' - said Sigyn curtly.

'Not so, you're just reluctant to learn because you fear it,' - countered Loki. 

'No, Loki. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but the simple truth is that I am beyond help.'

'Only because you believe you are.'

Sigyn shook her head at him. She couldn't fathom why Loki would want to help her. He had seen with his own eyes what she could do.

'Loki, you don't understand,' - sighed Sigyn. 'My powers aren't good. They aren't for playing tricks. I hurt people. I... I can kill someone if I'm not careful. You saw what happened to Thor.'

'All the more reason why you should learn,' - urged Loki.

Sigyn saw his determination and knew he wouldn't relent. There really wasn't any reason why she should say no. Her mother, perhaps. She had always urged Sigyn to conceal her magic. Be a good girl, Sigyn. Conceal it, Sigyn. Don't let them know, Sigyn. Her mother's fear had become her own. But her mother wasn't here now.

'Very well,' - sighed Sigyn. 'But I have some conditions.'

'Name them,' - said Loki, grinning widely at her.

'No one must know what we are doing. Not even your family.'

'Agreed.'

'We have to do it away from the city, somewhere remote, difficult to get for others even.'

'I'll find a place.'

'And third... try to be nicer to Astrid. I don't know what happened between the two of you in the past, and I don't want to know but keep in mind that we may need her help at some point, and better to have her as a friend than as an enemy.'

Loki rolled his eyes but eventually gave a short nod in consent.

'Anything else?' - he asked.

'Yes,' - Sigyn took a deep breath. 'If I lose control... if I can't be saved... promise me that you will kill me.'

Loki's eyes widened.

'You cannot ask this of me,' - he said, shocked by her request.

'I am to be Asgard's Queen one day,' - Sigyn said. 'That means I must protect the people here from everything that might harm them, but I cannot protect them from myself. Astrid would rather die herself than kill me. So that only leaves you. I realise it is not fair to ask this of you, but you are the only one I can trust. I need your word that you will not hesitate. If not for me, then for Asgard.'

Loki looked away. Sigyn saw him bite his lip and waited.

'I'll do it,' - Loki spoke softly. 'For you.'

She smiled and stretched herself so she could reach his cheek. But just then, Loki turned his head back to face her and instead, Sigyn kissed his mouth. She pulled back when she realized what had happened and meant to step away, but Loki's arms were suddenly around her waist. His icy blue eyes locked with hers and seemed to put her under a spell. Sigyn didn't struggle. She felt his soft lips brush against hers again. A warm feeling coursed through her. Not like her fire magic. This was something different. But oh, so wonderful.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Loki had left, Sigyn had waited for Astrid to return and had asked to go with her to Thor's chamber so she could visit her betrothed. As they walked, Sigyn couldn't help but think of what had just happened. She had kissed Loki! And he.. he had kissed her back, however brief it may have been. She could still taste him on her lips. It was odd but at the same time familiar too. As if they had kissed before. But that hadn't happened, of course. Unless... no, Loki wouldn't have... no, impossible, she shouldn't think that. And yet, how would she know?

'Are you certain you are feeling well, Sigyn?'

Astrid's concerned voice pulled Sigyn back, and she saw they were already at Thor's door, the guards eyeing her curiously.

'Perhaps we should go back to your chamber,' - offered Astrid. 'You should still rest.'

'I've been resting for days, Astrid,' - said Sigyn before she ordered the guards to let her in.

They stepped aside for her and Astrid to pass, and the women were quickly greeted by Lady Sif, who had apparently been in Thor's chamber for most of the time since his injury. Sif embraced Astrid but made no attempt to show the same friendly gesture to Sigyn. Astrid had told Sigyn of the ruse she had come up with and how Loki had erased Sif and the Warriors Three's memories, so Sigyn knew it couldn't be because she feared her. But her very existence was enough to make Sif hate Sigyn. The proud warrior kept her feelings for Thor well hidden, but her jealousy against the woman he was now bound to marry was not so easily tucked away.

'How is he?' - asked Sigyn, trying to sound as friendly as she could manage.

'Well enough,' - answered Sif curtly. 'Still healing.'

'Could you tell him I am here?'

'He's resting.'

Sigyn narrowed her eyes at Sif's reply.

'Thor can decide for himself if he is strong enough to see me or not,' - she said, taking a step in Sif's direction. 'And if he is, I will only stay for a few minutes, no more. So, I ask you again, Lady Sif, could you tell my betrothed I am here to see him and wish him well?'

'There is no need.'

The three women turned to see Thor standing further in the room, leaning on a cane. Sigyn recoiled a little at the sight of him. The skin on half of his face and most of his arm was burned. No longer blackened like Astrid had told her but still bad enough. His torso was still firmly bound, limiting his movements somewhat so that his ribs could regrow.

_In Odin's name... what have I done to him? Loki may not have a choice. I'd rather die than hurt anyone else like that._

Then another feeling of guilt flooded over the young woman. Loki... the kiss...

'I thank you for coming to see me,' - said Thor, his voice a bit stand-offish and cold. 'And for your well-wishes. My father will want to discuss the incident, of course, but I see no reason for us to do so. For the time being, I believe it better if we were to give each other some time and space to recuperate.'

He waited for Sigyn to say or do something. But she stood frozen; words lost to her. What could she possibly say? What could she possibly do that would take it all back? Her eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry,' - she whispered. 'I-I never meant...'

'Good day, My Lady,' - Thor bowed his head to her and turned away.

Sif actually mustered a pitiful look towards Sigyn and then followed Thor back in his chamber. Astrid had to pull Sigyn away and guide her back to her own chambers. Her silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't sad that she had lost Thor's affection. She was sad she had hurt him.   
And she was sad a certain God of Mischief wasn't near to comfort her.


	5. You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling

During the following weeks, Thor made it a point not to speak or be near Sigyn unless it was absolutely necessary. His father had spoken to them both and urged them to put their differences aside and accept each other as they were, for the sake of their impending marriage and the future of Asgard, but Thor had no intention of letting matters rest. His memory had been somewhat foggy initially, but he remembered everything clearly now. And it seemed he was the only one. Thor heard the tales of Sif and the Warriors Three and found they were not at all as he recalled. Meaning only one thing; Loki had altered their memories. It had to have been his brother. His mother could have done it too, of course but to what purpose? She had nothing to gain. Loki, on the other hand, was notorious for doing just this sort of thing. The Crown Prince was certain that his brother had erased his friends' memories of Sigyn using magic for a reason. Part of him wanted to believe he had done it to protect the young woman. But Loki never did anything out of the goodness of his heart. Nothing good ever came out of anything the sly prince did. He always had his reasons, and he always had his schemes. Thor loved his little brother dearly, and he was grateful that Loki had saved his life, of course, but sometimes...

And what of Sigyn? Thor didn't know what to think of her anymore. He had made a mistake believing she was only a sweet, gentle, and beautiful maiden. Sigyn held a power that could make her a potential threat to the people of Asgard. Surely his mother must've known? Thor found it hard to believe Frigga wouldn't have sensed magic within Sigyn when they first met. His mother was a mighty sorceress herself, descended from witches. Frigga would not purposely put her sons in danger, nor her kingdom for that matter. Perhaps Thor should speak to her about his concerns. If only to learn more of the woman he was to marry.

If Frigga deemed her safe, he would attempt to start anew with Sigyn. It could be she intended Sigyn to act as a defender, a weapon to be used against their enemies. But if she admitted to making a mistake and if she herself would express concern, Thor would have no choice. He was the Crown Prince of Asgard, son of Odin, protector of the Nine Realms. If Sigyn posed a danger to him and his people, he would not hesitate to act. And as for Loki... Thor would need to know what his brother's plans were with the young woman as well. He could ask Sif or one of the Warriors Three to follow Loki and Sigyn around, but Loki had his ways of making himself invisible. It was time to ask for the help of the one who saw all within the Nine Realms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It has been some time since we last saw each other, but considering what has happened, I hold no grudge.'

Thor smirked as he stepped off his horse and greeted the Gatekeeper and Guardian of the Bifrost heartily.

'Heimdall, it has indeed been too long,' - he said as he embraced the dark-skinned warrior.

'How are you feeling?' - asked Heimdall, his all-seeing golden eyes going over Thor's body.

'Well enough,' - shrugged Thor. 'Thanks to my mother's healing skills, my bones have regrown, and my organs and skin have healed. I have some difficulty still using my hand, but this too will heal with time.'

Thor took a breath.

'I need your help, my friend.'

Heimdall nodded slowly.

'Would this by chance have to do with the incident?' - he inquired. 'With your betrothed and her magic?'

'What do you know of it?' - asked Thor. 'Sif and the Warriors tell of an enchantment on Sigyn's hand mirror clashing against Mjölnir. My mother took the mirror and said it was protected by blood magic, even showing it to my father, but I have my doubts that was what caused the explosion. Neither does it explain how Sigyn could melt my hammer with nothing but her bare hand. Her companion and my brother tell the same story as the others, but I have my suspicions. Astrid has been with Sigyn for years and will do anything to protect her. As for Loki... he is Loki. There is always a reason he does things. I do not know what to believe anymore.'

'Believe your own mind, for it is not wrong,' - said Heimdall. 'The stories I have heard by the witnesses are not what my eyes told me that day. I sensed an enormous energy within Asgard and searched for it, believing we were under attack. I did not expect to see what I saw. Sigyn has magic; that much is certain. But it is dangerous and uncontrollable magic. One believed to have been extinct centuries ago.'

'You know what she is then?'

'I have my suspicion.'

'Which is?'

'I believe Lady Sigyn to be a fire mage.'

Thor felt a chill come over him and his breath caught. Fire mages were the most terrifying magic wielders the Nine Realms had ever known. There had not been that many of them, but their strength did not come from numbers. With a single flick of their wrist or a snap of their fingers, they could burn entire cities to the ground. You crossed paths with a fire mage; there was no chance you survived. When a fire mage touched you, you burned from the inside out and were reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes. His grandfather Bor had declared them to be a threat against the Nine Realms and had hunted them mercilessly. The last fire mage had fallen during the early reign of Odin. The Allfather had made sure their history was recorded, just in case a mage would ever rise again. If Sigyn was indeed a fire mage, then Thor was fortunate to have survived.

'I know what you are thinking,' - said Heimdall. 'If your betrothed is indeed proven to be a fire mage, Odin will not hesitate in taking action.'

'As he should,' - said Thor angrily. 'A fire mage can destroy Asgard! She can bring about Ragnarok and the end of our people! How could my mother not have sensed this magic within her?!'

'What makes you think she did not?' - put Heimdall forward.

'She would never put our people and me in danger!' - exclaimed Thor. 'Sigyn must've hidden it from her somehow.'

'Lady Sigyn does indeed keep her magic hidden,' - affirmed the Gatekeeper. 'Because she fears it. I very much doubt she knows, let alone understands, what she is.'

'That is of no concern; she is a danger to us all and must be stopped.'

'And here I believed you cared for her.'

This stumped Thor. He couldn't deny he had feelings for Sigyn. Everything she had done prior to the incident had made him care for her. Deeply, in fact. He thought back of their kiss on the overlook. She hadn't pushed him away, nor reprimanded him for it, so she must have the same feelings. His parents loved her. The people adored her. She wasn't a vain, spoiled princess but a maiden who took an interest in everything and everyone she encountered. But things weren't always as they seemed. The most beautiful and nicest things could be the deadliest. Sigyn was no exception.

'I have no choice, Heimdall,' - sighed Thor.

'You came seeking my help,' - said Heimdall, putting his hand on Thor's shoulder. 'I offer it by advising you to wait before you act.'

'Fire mages cannot be controlled; you said so yourself.'

'True. But it has been a long time since the last mage lived. This one may surprise us all.'

Thor nodded. He had to give Sigyn the benefit of the doubt and not name her a monster when there was no cause for it. Yet.

'Did you see my brother with her?' - he then asked his friend.

'Loki watched over her as she lay unconscious,' - answered Heimdall. 'He seems to have taken an interest in her.'

'That is what worries me,' - Thor gritted his teeth. 'If Loki fills Sigyn's head with lies and persuades her to pursue her magic, she may become the very thing we fear.'

'Loki would never bring harm to his family nor Asgard. No matter how mischievous he is, he is still a prince of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Yet if it would make you feel any better, I shall keep an eye on him.'

'I would not keep you from your duty, Heimdall.'

'My duty is to protect Asgard from all threats, both from outside its borders as from within.'

Heimdall's golden eyes glowed, emphasizing his words. Thor knew the Gatekeeper would not disappoint him. If there was a reason to fear Sigyn, and if Loki did indeed plan to do something with her, they could stop it before anyone got hurt.

'I thank you, my friend,' - Thor said as he shook Heimdall's hand.

'I will send word if I have news,' - said Heimdall. 'And a final word of advice? Speak with the Queen. Frigga may put your worries at ease if she tells you the reason she chose Lady Sigyn for you.'

Thor nodded and took his leave. He spurred his horse over the Bifrost, back to the palace. His mind raced as the steed did. He thought of all the good he had seen in Sigyn since her arrival. And of the times she had become another person entirely. Thor hoped with all his heart that no further incidents would occur. And he desperately hoped his mother would tell him why in Odin's name she had chosen such a creature to be his wife and future Queen of Asgard.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How much further is it?' - asked Sigyn as she climbed up the rocks after Loki.

'You're the one who asked for somewhere remote and near impossible to get to,' - Loki looked down and smirked at her.

'I meant for others, not us,' - Sigyn rolled her eyes.

Loki reached the edge of the ridge they had been climbing and pulled himself up. He then reached down to help Sigyn further, but she managed well on her own. It was a good thing she had learned how to climb up and down the tree outside her bedroom at home. If she hadn't, this would've been far more difficult. Sigyn took deep breaths and looked around her. Her eyes widened when she saw they were actually only halfway. A bit further, the ridge (which turned out to be a mountain) went further up until it disappeared into the clouds.

'Are you mad?!' - exclaimed Sigyn. 'We cannot possibly climb all the way up!'

'Who said anything about going further up?'

Sigyn looked at Loki and noticed his grin. He beckoned her and showed her a peculiar out sticking rock in the shape of an arrow tip. Loki took hold of it and started to pull down. The rock seemed to make a scraping sound, but Sigyn soon saw it wasn't the rock itself that was responsible for the noise but the wall above the ridge. It moved away, revealing a dark path leading inside the mountain.

Loki took a step towards the opening and held out his hand for Sigyn. She tilted her head and thought for a moment. If Loki wanted to harm her or kill her even, he would've done so. He could've attacked her on their ride here, making it look like the horse threw her off. Or he could've pushed her off the ridge, making it look like an accident. Loki may be the Trickster, but Sigyn believed he was sincere in his offer to help her with her magic. In the past weeks, he had sent her books to read, marking the pages he believed would be helpful. And then yesterday, he had, at last, told her their lessons could begin and that she had to be ready in the stables at dawn. She had left a note for Astrid, leaving her companion asleep so that she couldn't stop Sigyn from going out with Loki on her own. Astrid had warned Sigyn about Loki. The Warriors Three, whom she sometimes saw within the palace, had warned Sigyn about Loki. And even Sif, who didn't really care what happened to Sigyn, had also warned her about Loki. The Trickster had a bad reputation. Sigyn knew there was a possibility Loki was using her for something. But two could play that game. Growing up with older brothers who loved nothing more than to fight and make her life miserable had taught Sigyn that brute strength was severely overrated.

Sigyn looked down over the ridge, reassuring herself no one had followed them and then took hold of Loki's hand. He gently pulled her with him into the darkness. The wall above the ridge closed behind them. Sigyn felt fearful all of a sudden. Loki seemed to notice, for he pinched her hand.

'You will soon see the light again, don't worry,' - he said to her.

'I'm not,' - said Sigyn, realizing that she really wasn't.

And just as Loki had said, she could perceive a faint blueish light further down the path. They came upon a cavern, illuminated by hundreds, if not thousands, of magnificent blue gems. Sigyn gasped at the sight. She had never seen anything so wonderful in her entire life.

'Where are we?' - she asked Loki in awe.

'The path to the very centre of Asgard, the Urdarbrunn,' - answered Loki. 'The sacred well in the city bears the same name, but I believe that's a mistake. The Urdarbrunn is supposed to be in the middle of Asgard, and though the well is in the middle of the city, it is not in the middle of the realm. This place is. The magic here is of a pure form. We will need that for your training.'

The faintest voice inside her warned Sigyn not to go any further with this Trickster. But her curiosity got the better of her, and Sigyn followed Loki past the rocks and gemstones. Their radiance kept the dark at bay. In this dim light, the second prince of Asgard appeared more enigmatic than she had first perceived him to be. As if there was something hidden deep inside of him. Something that could only be seen with magic. It made Sigyn's heart skip a beat just thinking about it, which was something she absolutely could not do. She had already made a grave mistake in kissing him (even if it was by accident). Thor's coldness towards her had only made matters worse. Every time she attempted to seek his company, Thor would find some excuse to send her away, or to make himself scarce, or to make sure others were present. Sigyn was certain the Allfather and Queen had noticed, but they would not interfere. They told Sigyn to give it time, that Thor was still healing, both physically and mentally. Even though Odin had expressly told Thor to put the incident past them, Sigyn just knew he hadn't. And since he had barely said a word to her, she could tell if he acted the way he did because he remembered her magic and feared it or simply because he was wounded in his pride.

In the meantime, Odin and Frigga's second son seemed all too happy to pick up the broken pieces. It was more than just the books and scriptures on magic he was sending her. It was the not-so-coincidental meetings in Frigga's garden or the hallways and the escorted walks to dinner and the flowers. Oh, the flowers. Each week a new one. A lily, a tulip, a peony, an orchid... all of them more beautiful than the last. And all of them made from Loki's own magic. Sigyn could tell, for they were all snow white with blue veins, just like the rose he had given her that first night. As Thor's affection for her waivered, Loki's only grew. But that was something Sigyn could not let happen. She had come to Asgard as Thor's bride. She would not break the vow she had made. Her word was her bond. Sigyn would just have to make sure Loki understood he could never be more than her friend, brother, and teacher. And she would have to silence her heart before it was truly too late.

Lost in thought, Sigyn had not even noticed her environment changing. There were fewer and fewer rocks and gemstones around her. All of a sudden, she could hear water running. Or no, not running. This wasn't the flow of a river she heard. Sigyn moved a bit to the side so she could look past Loki and sunlight seeping through a curtain of hanging vines. When they neared them, the vines just parted ways to let pass, and Sigyn held her breath. The gemstone tunnel had led Loki and Sigyn to a glen in the exact middle of the mountain they had climbed. The waterfall a bit further ahead fitted perfectly within the mountain walls, its water filling a marvellous blue pool that seemed endlessly deep. A single tree grew beside the pool, its foliage partly covering the water like a shield. The grass seemed impossibly green. It was... magical.

'What do you think?'

Sigyn jumped up at Loki's voice. The enchanting place had so absorbed her; she had completely forgotten she was not alone. Loki looked at her with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

'Loki, this is...,' - started Sigyn. 'I don't... I have never seen anything this wondrous in my entire life! It's so beautiful here.'

'I thought you would like it here,' - Loki nodded approvingly of her reaction.

'I do,' - sighed Sigyn. 'That's why I don't want to stay.'

'Come again? Sigyn, this is the perfect place for...'

'Loki, my powers _destroy_ everything. If this place truly is the Urdarbrunn, then we cannot risk anything happening here.'

The prince looked taken aback for a moment. Then he conjured a blade in his hand, spun around, and threw it straight to the tree. The blade cut clean through one of the branches and then stuck into another thicker one. The branch fell in the water, leaves slowly dancing down after it. Sigyn's eyes widened as she saw the branch and falling leaves disappear before her. The blade evaporated, leaving nothing but a tiny crack in the wood. But that too disappeared. What happened then was even more extraordinary. The stump of the branch lit up, and within seconds a whole new piece had sprouted out, an exact twin of the one that had been cut down. Loki faced Sigyn again and said;

'As I said, the perfect place. No matter what you do here, Urdarbrunn will always heal itself. Pure magic in controlled chaos. That is what you must learn.'

Sigyn still believed Loki didn't fully understand what he got himself into. But she had to admit; he had indeed found the perfect place for her to practice her magic without the risk of hurting anyone.

'You are certain no one can find us here?'- Sigyn asked.

'Everyone has forgotten this place exists,' - said Loki with confidence. 'As I said, they all believe the Urdarbrunn is the well in the city. And I disposed of the only book that made mention of the passage through the mountain.'

Loki reached for Sigyn's hand. His touch made her shiver. Why in Odin's name did this man have such an effect on her?

'We will be alone here, I promise.' - whispered Loki. 'The magic here shrouds and protects us from the outside. Even Heimdall won't see us here. You needn't fear.'

Sigyn gazed into his blue eyes. She instantly believed him. Despite the many warnings Astrid had given her, Sigyn knew she could trust him. If only it were Thor before her... But right now, Loki was the only one who caredto be near her. And deep in her heart, Sigyn wouldn't have it any other way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I cannot believe how easy this is. She is falling for me without me having to make much effort. A stupid flower once a week, a kind word, and she is practically eating out of my hand. Of course, it helps that my insipid brother won't have anything to do with her. He probably remembers her magic as clearly as I do. With his natural suspicion of magic wielders, Thor will only push Sigyn further away. Right into my open arms. And when she chooses me, publicly, he will be shamed before all the Nine Realms. Depending on what I can teach the wench, she may still prove of some value to me in the future._

Loki hid his grin from Sigyn. She was kneeling at the pool, her fingers caressing the surface of the water. The sun peered through the tree leaves above her and caught her hair. It shone blood red and golden, making Loki gasp inaudibly. Sigyn looked up, and Loki swore he could see a smile appearing in the corner of her mouth. His heart skipped a beat. He felt... he didn't know how he felt. But it was exactly like when Sigyn had accidentally kissed him. When he had kissed her back (less so by accident, but Loki still hadn't planned for it to happen). Why did this woman have such an effect on him? Loki managed to regain his composure and walked towards the pool, clearing his throat before speaking to Sigyn.

'I need you to tell me everything about your magic. Besides your fire-wielding abilities, you have teleportation too, I believe? Astrid's ruse wasn't a complete lie, was it?'

'No, it wasn't,' - admitted Sigyn, rising to her feet. 'I'm still not sure how I managed to learn on my own. I suppose my desire to be free of my family had something to do with it.'

'Explain,' - said Loki.

'Until my family realized they could use me, or rather my beauty, to improve their standing, they locked me away. Every day I looked out my window, longing to be outside, and at night I dreamt I was away from the life they bound me to. One day, I was about 6 or so, I heard a whisper like a soft whistle in the wind. It came from my mirror, and when I touched it, I was suddenly standing in this dark room filled with mirrors and water basins. I recognised the fountain in our garden, and when I touched the water, something pushed me through, and I was standing _on_ the surface of the water _in_ the fountain. My mother saw it happen. She got so scared. And furious. She made me swear not to tell a soul and never to do it again.'

The young woman dropped her head at the memory.

'It is the only promise I ever failed to keep,' - she said softly.

'If your life was so horrible, why did you stay?' - Loki asked, not understanding why she wouldn't have just left it all behind and start anew elsewhere.

'I knew nothing else, Loki. And I feared what people would do if they discovered what I could do. If my own mother fears me and locks me up, what can I expect a stranger to do?'

Her frailty and fright surprised Loki. Sigyn hid this side of her remarkably well. A little too well, perhaps. One's magic was linked to one's emotions. Sigyn would have to learn which emotions she could use to fuel or restrain her magic before he could teach her anything at all. The last thing Loki wanted was to have a repeat of the training grounds.

'It is odd though,' - said Loki pensively.

'What do you mean?' - Sigyn tilted her head at him.

'Your powers are very different from each other,' - explained Loki. 'I would say they are almost opposites. One manifests itself when you are enraged from what I have witnessed and is wild, fierce, chaotic even. The other is controlled, born out of pure desire and purpose. There's no connection in them whatsoever. They don't make sense.'

'Is magic supposed to make sense then?'

'Hmm, good point. Still, this will be harder than I imagined it would be.'

'Are you having second thoughts?'

Loki met Sigyn's gaze. Despite her overall calm composure, her eyes betrayed panic.

'A challenge,' - he grinned. 'But one I am more than willing to face... if you stand with me.'

His hands found Sigyn's. They brought hers to his lips, and he pressed a soft kiss on her warm skin. Sigyn had found some comfort in his words but seemed to tense up again at Loki's unexpected gesture. She looked away. Was that guilt he detected?  
 _Guilt over what she feels at my touch, perhaps_ , he thought. _Looks like our kiss did stir up something then._ _Let's see how far I can push this._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw him step closer, lowering his head so he could reach her... cheek? Or her lips? It didn't matter. What mattered was, Sigyn had to stop Loki from kissing her. If he did, she was afraid of what might happen further. Surely he was hypnotizing her somehow. Why else would she feel this way? Why else would she stand frozen like this? Sigyn was certain Loki was using his own magic on her. That's when it occurred to her - she had no idea what _he_ could do. Apart from the flowers and the blade she had seen him conjure up, what else could this man do? Why was he called the Trickster? Surely not because of his love for playing pranks alone? It had to be because of _how_ he pulled them off. With magic.

'What of you?' - asked Sigyn quickly.

Loki froze. He pulled back a little and blinked a few times.

'Me?' - asked Loki, confused.

'We have been talking about my magic all this time,' - said Sigyn, trying to sound as airily as she could. 'But I am curious at what you can do. After all, I need to know my teacher isn't some charlatan who can only perform a trick or two.'

'"A charlatan"?' - Loki repeated, offended.

Sigyn nearly laughed at his shocked expression. She had completely thrown him off. She pulled her hands back and then crossed her arms.

'Proof you are _worthy_ to by my teacher,' - dared Sigyn.

The corners of Loki's mouth curled up in a wicked smile, and he took a step back. He raised his hand. A blade appeared in his palm, just like she'd seen him do before. Only now, he made it hang a few inches above his palm.

'Hmpf, a parlour trick,' - she shrugged. 'Is that the best you can do?'

Something glistened in Loki's eyes. Not quite dangerous, but more... well, mischievous, really.

'I'm only just...'

'...getting started.'

Sigyn whirled around when she heard Loki's voice behind her. Her arms dropped beside her body. There he stood, clear as day. But he was also still where he had been moments ago. Two Loki's?

'Pay attention, My Lady,' - sniggered the new Loki that before her. 'You will miss...

'...the rest of the parlour trick,' - finished the Loki behind her.

Both Loki's then disappeared. Sigyn looked round for him, but Loki was nowhere to be found. She kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of him. A soft sound attracted Sigyn's attention. Something was... hissing? It came from the tree above her. She searched the branches and then saw a dark green serpent slithering down to her. Sigyn backed away a little, but then she noticed the serpent's eyes. They were blue. She hadn't seen a lot of snakes, but she was fairly certain they didn't have blue eyes. The young woman searched the glen again for Loki. She was certain he had to be watching her. She straightened her body, determined not to show any fear at his little pet. Carefully, she took a step towards it. The serpent lowered itself from one of the branches until it levelled with her. Sigyn slowly lifted her hand.

'Don't you dare bite me,' - she said to it.

Her hand was a few inches away. The animal remained perfectly still until. Its scales were glistening like dark emeralds. Sigyn's fingers brushed against them, and she was surprised at their ice-cold touch. She carefully caressed the serpent's head. Suddenly, it started to wrap around her arm, shooting up at her face. It pushed its body against her cheek, making her shiver. Sigyn was paralyzed, too frightened to move or make a sound. The serpent started to go down her body as if she were just another tree branch. As it did, something amazing occurred. Despite the serpent's cold scales, Sigyn felt a glowing warmth surround her. Sigyn dared to look down and saw her clothes changing. Her riding gear transformed into a beautiful silk gown of emerald green with gold thread at the sleeves and low cut neckline. She wore matching slippers instead of boots now. Her braided hair fell loose around her shoulders. As the serpent slithered onto the ground, Sigyn glanced into the pool to see her reflection. She looked like a Queen. When she heard the serpent hissing, she turned her attention back to the animal, only to see it transform into a man. Sigyn gasped when she saw Loki, smiling broadly at her.

'Well then, My Lady,' - he said. 'Am I _worthy_?'

'That... that was amazing,' - stammered Sigyn. 'How did you even... I mean, everything happened so quickly, I never saw...'

'You weren't meant to see,' - interrupted Loki. 'I would be a poor sorcerer if you were able to see through my magic. I spent _years_ perfecting my illusions and transformation. But don't worry. In due time, you will be able to sense the magic used by others. As long as you control your own first. That reminds me.'

Loki held out his hand, and a necklace appeared. A golden chain, holding a snake pendant. It had a light green shine in its scales, a mesmerizing effect almost. The prince walked round, and before Sigyn could protest, he hung the necklace around her neck. It rested just above her bosom.

'Whenever you feel something bad like anxiety, rage, sadness even, touch the pendant and make it your anchor. Ground yourself to it. When learning how to control your emotions, it's better to focus on something... or someone.'

The way Loki whispered those last two words in Sigyn's ear made her tremble. She turned to face him, realizing that they were standing too close to each other once again.

'Loki, I cannot accept this,' - Sigyn shook her head, her eyes lowered so she couldn't fall under his spell again. 'Thor will...'

'Thor need never know it came from me,' - said Loki quickly. 'Only we can see the pendant. To everyone else, it will simply be a golden chain, a trinket you bought in the city.'

'Loki...' - sighed Sigyn.

She knew she shouldn't give in to this. The flowers he gave her were one thing, but a jewel such as this... even if no one else could see it, they would still notice the chain. Astrid would immediately ask her about it when she returned. Sigyn would never be able to keep this hidden from her friend. There were a million other things of her own that Sigyn could use as an anchor. This wasn't Loki aiding in her training. This was Loki courting her.

'Why do you want to teach me how to use my magic?' - demanded Sigyn wearily.

'You know why,' - replied Loki, uncertain why she was asking this.

'Yes... Yes, I believe I do,' - said Sigyn, taking the necklace off and returning it to a stunned Loki. 'Thank you for your care, Loki. But it is best if we no longer seek each other's company. I will not betray both our families and the whole of Asgard by risking my already fragile betrothal with Thor. Even if that means I have to hide who I am for the rest of my life.'

Sigyn turned, intending to leave Loki and make her own way back to the palace. She couldn't stay. Not when it was so clear Loki had other motives for "teaching" her and being alone with her.

'Sigyn, wait!' - Loki called out after her. 'Don't walk away like this. We can...'

'There is no "we", Loki,' - said Sigyn over her shoulder. 'We both need to accept that.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn managed to climb down the mountain and reach the horses on her own. She rode at great speed, cutting through the woods, wanting to put as many miles as possible between her and Loki. His magic on her clothing had disappeared once she had crossed the gemstone tunnel, making her relieved she wouldn't have to ride "like a proper lady", as her mother would put it. And it was one less thing to explain to Astrid, who had been waiting for her at the stables since she'd found the note Sigyn had left her.

'Where were you?! I was so worried. Please don't do that again!'

'I'm fine, Astrid,' - sighed Sigyn, giving her horse to the stable boys. 'I just needed to clear my head, be on my own for some time.'

'But you're all right then? You came upon nothing... peculiar? See anything? _Anyone_?'

Sigyn raised her brow.

'No... why? Should I have?' - she inquired.

'No! It's just...' - Astrid hesitated a moment. 'Loki went riding too, apparently. No one has seen him all morning. I, we, thought that... maybe...'

'Yes?' - Sigyn crossed her arms impatiently.

At that exact moment, the black-haired prince came strolling in, his horse at hand. He paused a moment when he saw Sigyn and Astrid, but then continued on his way, a stable boy following close behind to help him with his horse. Sigyn felt a pang of guilt.   
_Perhaps I should not have left the way I did._

'So euhm... you did not come across _anyone_ then?'

Sigyn quickly shook her head and answered;

'No. As I said, Astrid, I went riding alone to clear my head. Now, stop asking me these questions and come with me. I may have a way to make things better with Thor. But I will require your help. And the Warriors Three. I need them too.'

'And here I was hoping to be away from Fandrall for a day.'

'He still pursues your affection then?' - chuckled Sigyn.

'Unfortunately so, yes,' - Astrid rolled her eyes. 'Men... They think "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours".'

The two young women left the stables, chatting and plotting how to regain Thor's affection for Sigyn, unbeknownst to them that they were being followed. Loki was not invisible per se. He had just created the illusion he wasn't there. The prince witnessed how Sigyn planned to win back Thor and started plotting a little scheme of his own.


	6. Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

His mother had been in her garden, of course. Thor should've known that's where he would find her. When Frigga saw her son coming, she rose to greet him and take him in a warm motherly embrace. She always knew just how to comfort him.

'My dear boy,' - Frigga spoke lovingly. 'It warms my heart to see you have recovered so well.'

'I have none to thank but you, mother,' - Thor bowed his head to give his mother a kiss upon her cheek.

'Your brother saved you first, don't forget that.'

Thor rolled his eyes. He was certain his mother wouldn't make him forget, nor would Loki.

'Where is he?' - asked Thor. 'I have not seen Loki all day.'

'I'm not sure,' - replied Frigga pensively. 'Come to think of it; I haven't seen him either. Perhaps he went out riding. I wouldn't worry. You know how your brother is.'

He did; that was the problem. Thor knew he shouldn't immediately suspect the worst, but when Loki was concerned, one could only do so. Frigga pulled Thor down to make him sit beside her and gently caressed his face.

'What is troubling you, my son?' - she inquired.

'A great many things,' - admitted Thor.

'Is there anything I can do?' - asked Frigga.

'There is,' - nodded Thor. 'Yet I fear that whatever you reveal to me may complicate the matter even further.'

'If so, I will do all I can to help you.'

Thor hesitated for a moment but then asked;

'Why did you choose Sigyn to be my bride? Out of, I assume, a hundred other maidens who would gladly stand by my side, why her? Did you see something within her?'

Frigga gave Thor an intent look, carefully considering how to answer him.

'I saw a young woman who has been tied down her whole life and who needed to be freed. I saw a loving heart who has never been loved. And I saw a future Queen at the side of a future King. Sigyn has not had an easy life, my boy. She simply needs someone to believe in her. Then she will believe in herself. If your troubles concern her, speak to her about it. You may find her more open to conversation than you think.'

Thor thought about his mother's words. He had seen the loving heart she spoke of, as well as the care and kindness Sigyn had shown towards the people of Asgard. And he had to admit, in their time together, he had hardly ever asked Sigyn of her past. Perhaps if he had, he would have known what to say and what not to say, and the entire incident at the training grounds could have been avoided. Once again, his mother's wisdom prevailed.

'Thank you, mother,' - Thor kissed Frigga's cheek again. 'You've assured me somewhat. And you are right, I should speak with Sigyn. In fact, I will find her now.'

He rose and made to leave but halted when he saw Hogun enter the garden and come straight towards them. The warrior bowed to the Queen and Crown Prince and said;

'Lady Sigyn has asked if I could deliver a message to you. She invites you to a small celebration she has prepared in your honour.'

Thor raised his brow. A celebration in his honour? But there was no occasion for it. He looked down at his mother, but she seemed just as surprised as he was.

'She also said that if you declined her invitation, I was to find Volstagg and Fandrall and "persuade" you to come,' - Hogun added with what could be described as a smirk.

'I believe you better go, Thor,' - chuckled Frigga. 'We both know Volstagg's "persuasion" usually leads to a few broken windows and furniture pieces.'

Thor nodded and left with Hogun following close behind. He asked his friend what he knew of this celebration, but Hogun said nothing else about it. His curiosity was spiked. He suspected it might be another attempt at reconciliation. If so, then perhaps this would be the opportune time to let bygones indeed be bygones.   
As they neared the main square, Thor's senses got overwhelmed by the sound of music and cheerful laughter, the many smells of different food, and the number of people that had come. Banners and flags flew from every house, and children were decorating trees with ribbons. Everyone was drinking and dancing with each other. It seemed like the celebration had been going on for quite some time now. Hogun led Thor to the Urdarbrunn, where a loud booming voice greeted them both heartily.

'Hogun! You brought our guest of honour, well done!'

Thor smiled when he saw Volstagg stomping towards him with two great jugs of ale. Sif followed, and Fandrall came last (surprisingly enough, he had no girl with him).

'My friends, what is going on here? What is this celebration for?'

'Your Highness, if I may?'

Thor turned to see Astrid, Sigyn's companion standing behind him.

'My Lady Sigyn asks you to join her in the forge,' - said Astrid as she bowed her head to him.

'Astrid! There you are,' - Fandrall pushed forwards and took Astrid's hand to kiss. 'May I say how ravishing you look this evening?'

' _Only_ this evening?'

'Careful, Fandrall,' - laughed Sif, winking at Astrid. 'You may have found the only woman in all Nine Realms who can resist your charms.'

Thor left his friends at their playful frolic and went to find Sigyn. He spotted her red hair from a distance. It tumbled down like a waterfall, a single golden diadem keeping it away from her face. When Thor came closer, he saw she wore a simple but beautiful sapphire gown, with a golden shawl draped around her shoulders. Once more, Thor found himself in awe of her beauty. Sigyn turned at the sound of his footsteps and gave a radiant smile when she saw him.

'You came,' - she gave out a sigh in relief.

'I did not look forward to Volstagg's persuasion,' - said Thor. 'And I have to admit; I was curious at this celebration. You must have been preparing this for some time. It seems the whole of Asgard has gathered here.'

'Not really,' - admitted Sigyn. 'The Warriors Three helped. As for the people... when they heard this was for you, they just kept coming. You are well-loved.'

'As are you.'

Sigyn lowered her eyes, blushing lightly.

'I euhm... I have something for you.'

She turned to take something from the blacksmith and held the object out to Thor. His eyes widened. It was a bronze cuff with the image of Mjölnir finely engraved into it. Sigyn reached for his hand and placed the cuff around his wrist. It was a perfect fit.

'It will take some time yet before Mjölnir is returned to you,' - said Sigyn. 'But this way, you don't have to miss it for too long.'

'This is...' - Thor started stammering. 'Sigyn, you shouldn't have...'

'Consider it another present for our betrothal. Also... an apology. For that day.'

Thor met her eyes. He saw everything he had seen before and all his mother had claimed to see too. A loving heart, a caring nature, and a future Queen. One who was trying to set things right and mend the bond between them.

'Only if you accept my apology as well,' - smiled Thor.

Sigyn gave a small gasp and wrapped her arms around Thor's neck. He took her into a loving embrace, keeping himself from kissing her so publicly. The couple then joined their friends and the whole of Asgard in the merriment Sigyn had provided for everyone. Even the Allfather and Queen made an appearance, both happy to see the Crown Prince and his bride to be together again.

Only two were absent. One stayed hidden in the shadows, learning all he could of the woman who held such power, yet feared it, and how he could best use her to get what he wanted. The other watched him with all-seeing golden eyes, hoping that the words he had spoken to Thor of his dark-haired younger brother were true.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was revolting. After weeks of cold and distant behaviour towards each other, Sigyn and Thor seemed like the perfect couple once more. Loki had to hand it to the wench; she had played it wonderfully well. A feast, a gift, and some well-chosen words, and Thor was once again at her feet. Yet the seed of doubt had been planted, and it would take more to make Thor forget what had happened. He might be a big, dense brute, but he wasn't a complete idiot. But Loki wasn't too concerned about his brother. Thor wasn't the problem. Half the time, Thor didn't even realize he was at the centre of one of Loki's schemes. That was half the fun of it. He just made it so easy. No, the real problem was his redhaired bride to be.

After Sigyn had left him at the Urdarbrunn, the Trickster was even more determined to ensure she was to become his. Sigyn may have fooled the whole of Asgard but not Loki. She was not with Thor as she was with Loki. He was certain she had feelings for him. But as Sigyn now refused his help with her magic and took care not to be alone with him for too long, Loki would have to find another way to influence her.  
Time was of the essence here. If Loki waited too long, Sigyn may very well still fall in love with his oaf of a brother. He couldn't allow that to happen under any circumstance.

Loki set out to discover exactly what Sigyn was and spend every day in the library. If he knew more of her magic, he might be able to convince her that she was dangerous and that it was only a matter of time before she killed someone without the proper guidance. He had to use Sigyn's fear to drive her back to him. But he would need evidence to back his suspicions up.  
If only she had accepted the serpent necklace. Loki had copied it after his own pendant, the very first thing he had ever conjured with his magic. He could've used it to create illusions and even enter her dreams without ever being near Sigyn. All he would've had to do was place a spell on his own pendant and let the magic link between the two do the rest. It was a setback that affected his plan for Sigyn greatly.   
Loki had briefly thought of setting up a trap, forcing Sigyn to use her powers again, but without knowing what she was and how to stop or control her, it was simply too dangerous. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to die (though there were one or two persons he wouldn't terribly miss). Any further direct action he undertook would only have the opposite effect and push Sigyn towards...

'Loki!'

Loki's head snapped up from his musings and the many books that lay before him when he heard Thor's thunderous voice.

'There you are! It seems like we haven't seen you in days,' - said Thor, walking firmly towards his brother. 'I should have known we would find you in the library.'

'I'm surprised you even knew we had one,' - snickered Loki. 'Which begs the question, why are you here? Can it be you finally decided to see what a book looks like?'

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki's sarcasm.

'Sigyn mentioned a story she used to read growing up. I came to see if we had it.'

'Let me guess; you want to give the book to her after you read it yourself, surprising her that you know of it?' - Loki shook his head. 'I would suggest not going to Fandrall for relationship advice. He can barely keep his own women for longer than a week.'

'As if you are an expert in the matter,' - scoffed Thor.

'No, but Odin is,' - replied Loki. 'Our own mother is not exactly a meek follower herself. I am certain she did not say yes to him on the first go. But if you prefer to listen to someone who changes women as often as he does his clothes, instead of to our father who has been with our mother for years, be my guest.'

He managed to suppress a smile when he saw Thor was actually considering going to their father to ask advice on how to win Sigyn's heart. His brother was more desperate than he realised. And desperate men were the easiest to manipulate. Perhaps there was a way to still get to Sigyn without her being able to refuse him. Yes... Yes, he could certainly try. Loki mustered his most sympathetic brotherly face and asked;

'Are the rumours true then? Has your lady achieved what no other woman in Asgard could? Are you falling for her?'

Thor sighed as he sat down beside Loki.

'Sigyn isn't like the women in Asgard. She is... more. She has won the hearts of our people. Mother dotes on her, and even father enjoys her company. And I have never felt this way about anyone, Loki. I want to do something for her. But what?'

'Oh, there's the usual. Flowers, sweets, promises you don't intend to keep... or...'

Loki reached for the serpent necklace hidden inside his tunic and showed it to Thor. Only, when his brother looked at it, he didn't see the snake pendant but a rose. It was a simple transformation illusion and far better to keep up than to make everyone think nothing was hanging on the gold chain. Thor took the necklace to inspect it more closely.

'I meant to give it to mother for her name day, but I cannot bear your desperation,' - grinned Loki.

'Loki, this is exquisite,' - smiled Thor. 'But are you certain?'

'Yes, yes, take it. I will find something else to give to mother.'

'I thank you, brother. If there is ever anything, I can do for you...'

'Let us say you owe me two favours now. One for saving your life, and one for the way to Sigyn's heart.'

'Agreed.'

'And in Odin's name, don't tell her I gave that to you. Better she believes you actually thought of it yourself.'

Thor gave a hard but playful slap on Loki's shoulder and put the necklace away. He rose from the table. It was then Loki saw Thor had not one but two books with him.

'Sigyn must truly have a hold on you if she can manage to make you read more than one book,' - chuckled Loki.

'What? Oh this,' - Thor quickly kept the second book from Loki's sight. 'This has nothing to do with Sigyn. Just... something father wanted me to read.'

Loki didn't believe it for a second. If Odin hadn't managed to get Thor to read books during their many lessons, he certainly wouldn't get him to do so now.

'Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you,' - Thor said hesitantly. 'Do you recall where our grandfather's tome is? You spend more time here than any other I know, so I figured you might know where it is.'

Loki's eyes narrowed. Why would Thor want to read Bor's history? Apart from a few battles, there was nothing of interest in it.

'No one has seen that thing in years,' - said Loki as airily as possible. 'But I can look for it. I shall bring it to your chamber when I find it.'

Thor nodded. He tarried for a moment but eventually walked away after thanking Loki again for the necklace. As soon as Loki was certain Thor was no longer in the library, he got up to retrieve Bor's tome. It lay shamefully discarded in some corner, having been replaced by Odin's tome, which was proudly placed in the library's very centre. Knowing every inch of the place by heart, Loki quickly found what he was looking for and remained hidden between the high bookcases. He started to flip through the pages, wondering what could possibly possess Thor to read this old... Wait, what was that? Loki flipped the page back again and came upon a chapter written in Odin's handwriting. His eyes widened as he read it.

_Of course... how could I not have seen it sooner? This changes everything. I will need to handle Sigyn with care. Or she will bring about Ragnarok and the end of all we know._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn felt restless. She didn't know why. It vexed her. She had no reason to feel like this. Things between her and Thor were well again. Better than they had been before, actually. His parents both sought her company on many occasions, asking for her opinion in many things, or advising her to visit this or do that to learn more of Asgard. She was greeted kindly by everyone when she walked through the city. Children would often wait for her impatiently at the main square and beg her to play with them for a while. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif (yes, her too) would ask her to join training or to ride with them a while when they went out on patrol (though Sigyn suspected they only asked because of Fandrall's perseverance in getting Astrid's attention, who was ever more at Sigyn's side than before). For the first time in her life, Sigyn felt like she belonged somewhere.

And yet, an inexplicable emptiness filled Sigyn with every breath she took. Something was missing. At first, she thought it was just her being homesick, but what could she possibly be homesick for? A mother who kept her locked away? A father who pushed her down for being born a girl and not a boy? Brothers who hurt her? The little room that had been her prison for as long as she could remember? No, that definitely wasn't it. Maybe it was the fear that anyone might still find out about her magic and ask questions on what had happened that day at the training grounds. But Sigyn knew she didn't have to worry about that anymore. It was old news, and the people had forgotten all about it. Even the Warriors Three barely spoke of it (except for a joke when they had seen the bottom of their jugs one too many times). Thor hadn't mentioned it again either. And he didn't treat her worse than he had before. If anything, he was more considerate towards Sigyn than he had ever been. So what could it be that made the future Queen of Asgard, who seemingly had it all, feel like she still missed seemed vitally important in her life?

Sigyn leaned on her balcony and looked out over the city as the sun set in the realm of Asgard. Sigyn could see the woods and mountains in the distance from her room. And just below her lay Frigga's garden, hidden under a canopy of gold and the Yggdrasil fountain's leaves. For a young woman who had known nothing but stone and glass and strict company under her mother's watchful eye, this was Valhalla. She had made a promise to herself that she would spend as much time as she could out there in the free world. Knowing her family, if for some reason the betrothal to the Asgardian Crown Prince did not go through, they would make sure Sigyn never saw the light of day again. Perhaps it was that looming threat that made Sigyn feel uneasy. She could not stand up to her family alone. She needed protection. She would need someone at her side.

The hesitant steps of footsteps coming up behind her made Sigyn look over her shoulder to see who had come to find her here. Astrid knew Sigyn loved some time alone on her balcony and wouldn't disturb her if it wasn't important. But it was not Astrid who stood in the opening. It was the golden Crown Prince.

'Forgive me, I did not mean to disturb you,' - apologized Thor.

'You never do,' - smiled Sigyn.

Thor returned her smile and came to stand at her side. Sigyn eyed him curiously. He seemed anxious. She let her eyes wander over him and noticed the book he was holding. Thor was many things, but a scholar, he was not. He saw her stare.

'I euhm... the story you told me about,' - he said as he gave her the book. 'Our library has a record of some Midgardian stories, though admittedly not all of them. And you mentioned you were not allowed to bring your own books. '

'Thor, this is wonderful, thank you,' - Sigyn accepted the book gratefully. 'Have you read it?'

'No, I haven't,' - admitted Thor. 'But perhaps you could read it to me? You spoke of it with such passion; I believe I will enjoy it more that way.'

Sigyn was taken aback by his request. She had never read to anyone but herself (and even that had to be in silence; else, her parents would scold her for being too loud and distracting her brothers in training). But it couldn't be much different than how the puppeteer told his stories to the children. She just didn't have to use puppets or funny voices. How difficult could it be? And Thor seemed to want this genuinely. She couldn't disappoint him.

'I would love to,' - said Sigyn in consent. 'But, if we are going to do this, we'll do this my way.'

Thor gave her an inquisitive look, but Sigyn pushed past him, throwing him a playful wink, and went straight for her bed. She pulled the covers off, carried them outside with her and threw them down in the centre of the balcony. Then, she went back to gather all the pillows and put them in a circle on the covers. When Thor understood what she was doing, he grabbed some candle holders from inside and put them at an even distant before he lit them.

'I know it seems silly,' - blushed Sigyn as she met Thor's gaze. 'But I didn't have a balcony at home, and this was one of the things I promised myself I would do if I had one here. I don't know why it took me so long.'

'It is a grand idea,' - Thor nodded approvingly. 'I have not sat out under the stars like this since I was a child. This is how my mother used to read to us as well.'

Sigyn relaxed somewhat at Thor's words. They sat across from each other, and Sigyn flipped through the pages of the book Thor had given her until she found the story she loved so much. The name of the young maiden in the book was slightly different, but the story in itself was just as she knew it. She bit her lip and looked up at Thor, but he simply smiled encouragingly, and Sigyn thus began the tale of a young warrior named Tristan who went in search of a maiden to wed his uncle, King Mark. She told Thor of how Tristan won the hand of Ysolde and how they were tricked into revealing their feelings for each other through a potion given to them by their enemies. She told him of how they tried to fight it but eventually found their way to each other. Sigyn's voice broke a little when she came to the part where King Mark discovered the affair, and Tristan and Ysolde were forced to part else they would be executed. By the time Sigyn finished the tale, the moon had risen over the realm of Asgard, and Thor had moved closer to her, sitting beside her and reading the words along as she narrated.

'And when Ysolde had turned to the east and prayed God, she moved Tristan's body a little and lay down by the dead man. Beside her friend. She kissed his mouth and his face and clasped him closely, and so gave up her soul and died beside him of grief for her lover.'

Sigyn's eyes filled with tears, but she continued;

'When King Mark heard of the death of these lovers, he crossed the sea and came into Brittany, and he had two coffins hewn. And he took their beloved bodies away with him upon his ship to Tintagel, and by a chantry, to the left and right of the apse, he had their tombs built round. But in one night, there sprang from the tomb of Tristan a green and leafy briar, strong in its branches and in the scent of its flowers. It climbed the chantry and fell to root again by Ysolde's tomb. Thrice did the peasants cut it down, but thrice it grew again as flowered and as strong. They told the marvel to King Mark, and he forbade them to cut the briar anymore.'

Sigyn sighed deeply. She closed her eyes as she always did when she finished this story. It saddened her greatly that the doomed pair could only be together in death. And yet, it was just the kind of love Sigyn longed for herself. Her eyelids flickered open when she felt Thor gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

'Forgive me,' - she apologized to him. 'You must think me a foolish girl to cry over this.'

'Not at all,' - Thor said. 'It was... different from the stories I grew up with, but I understand the sentiment, nonetheless. It was a heartfelt tale. Only...'

Thor hesitated for a moment. Sigyn eyed him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

'Their love... was it ever real?' - he asked her then.

'I believe it was,' - answered Sigyn with a determined nod. 'The potion stirred feelings that they already had deep within. It did not create their love. It just... brought it out.'

'Then it is sad they were not allowed to be together. But I suppose this King Mark did the only thing he could. To show clemency against such betrayal would be to show weakness, just as his enemies intended.'

'Would you do the same, then? If it were you in King Mark's position, I mean. What would your ruling be if you caught your beloved with another and she told you she loved him more than you, and he loved her as well? Would you kill your rival? Kill them both, perhaps? Imprison them, keep them forever apart from each other?'

When Thor didn't immediately answer her, Sigyn added;

'Sometimes love is about letting go. Tristan understood that. He loved Ysolde so much that he would not risk her life and elected to leave. And she returned to Mark for the same reason. She couldn't bear to see Tristan executed. Mark only understood their love was true when it was too late. If he had let Ysolde go, he would've been free to marry again. He would've been free to find love once more. Instead, Mark grew bitter in his marriage to a wife who pined for her lost love. His ruling ruined not only their lives but his own as well.'

'I did not think of it that way,' - admitted Thor. 'It still remains a difficult decision to make.'

'Matters of the heart are not meant to be easy,' - said Sigyn. 'How else would you know your love to be true if it had no obstacles to conquer?'

'You speak with much wisdom of this,' - smiled Thor. 'My mother was right when she said she saw a Queen within you.'

Sigyn averted her eyes from Thor. She would never be the Queen Frigga was. She would never be able to do what Frigga did for her people. She couldn't even tell Thor the truth about what she was. She was no Queen.   
Thor cleared his throat, and Sigyn saw him take something out of his tunic from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened when she recognised the gold serpent necklace Loki had tried to give her. What was Thor doing with it?

'I did not yet properly thank you for the cuff you gifted me,' - said Thor. 'You gave me something worthy of a King. It is only fitting I return the favour to my future Queen. I noticed you seem to have a fondness for flowers, roses in particular. And the gold goes well with your hair. So... if I may?'

Thor held the necklace out to Sigyn, waiting for her approval to hang it around her neck. She sat frozen. Roses... So Loki hadn't made the serpent disappear to all but himself and her. He had changed its appearance, so others believed it a rose instead of a snake. Sigyn wondered what Loki had said to make Thor take it and give it to Sigyn as his own gift. She began to understand why they called him the Trickster. It was a brilliant manipulation. Sigyn had no choice but to accept the necklace. If she didn't, Thor would take offence. And she couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't know she had met with Loki alone, and he certainly couldn't know about her magic. They had only just settled their fight, and Sigyn refused to start another over this necklace. Therefore, she did the only thing she could do.

Sigyn turned a little and held her hair together so Thor could hang the necklace around her. Even though she had only worn it for a little while before, the weight felt familiar to her. The serpent pendant (or, in Thor's eyes, the rose pendant) rested above her bosom. Sigyn sensed the magic within bonding with her own, and she gasped inaudibly. Her fingers closed around the pendant. A cool feeling fell over her. Her heart rate slowed, and she could breathe again. Whatever Loki had done, he had ensured that her magic and the magic within the pendant would connect the moment the jewel touched her skin. Sigyn realized that she could never take it off again.

_Loki..._

'Thank you,' - she whispered.

She turned around, finding Thor just inches away from her. Their eyes locked. Sigyn found Thor's eyes less... intense than his brother's eyes were. They did not pull her in like Loki's eyes could either. How strange that something so insignificant as the colour of one's eyes could stir such feelings within her.   
Thor moved closer towards her. Sigyn sat perfectly still as his big hand cupped her face. The pendant in her hand seemed to grow even colder. For the briefest moment, Sigyn thought she saw him. She saw Loki instead of Thor. His ice-blue eyes, his mischievous grin, his raven hair, his soft lips... Sigyn leaned in, letting go of the pendant. She immediately realized what she was doing, but before she could pull away, Thor had already pushed her back into the pillows. He deepened their kiss, his tongue tracing her lips ever so softly. It lasted but a few moments. When they parted, Sigyn found herself out of breath. Thor nudged her nose gently with his own. As he began to kiss Sigyn's jawline down to her throat, Sigyn's mind wandered away.

She imagined herself in the secret glen, where the real Urdarbrunn was. She imagined herself scantily clad, naked even.  
And she imagined the man lying on top of her, the man kissing her, as slender but strong. Dark-haired and fair. He was not her betrothed. But he was the man she longed for the most.

_Loki..._


	7. And love just took me by surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild sexual content in this chapter

The effects of Loki's trickery struck Sigyn harder than she'd expected at first. Everywhere she went, she believed she saw him. Hidden in her room, sitting at the Yggdrasil fountain in the garden, coming around the corner in the palace, standing on the other side of the market... It was infuriating how a mere illusion of him could hold Sigyn in such a tight hold. The real Loki never came near, except at family meals, but Sigyn could feel his eyes on her, watching her from the shadows. She tried to ignore him and stayed away from the prince as much as possible. When she was awake, at least.  
In her dreams, Sigyn met Loki in faraway places hidden from everyone where only the two of them existed. They were together like she wanted them to be. Whenever Sigyn then met Loki the following day at breakfast, she wondered if he had dreamed the same dream she had and if it was all truly a trick or if it may be something else. Something that went deeper.

Her preferred Midgardian story of Tristan and Ysolde often came to mind, and she couldn't help but think that she was like the maiden in that tale. Promised to a (soon to be) King but pulled towards another. Was the serpent pendant similar to how the ill-fated couple had been bewitched? How could she possibly know that what she felt for Loki came from her own heart and not from his trickery? Sigyn had considered to leave the necklace off for some time to see if the effects would linger if she no longer wore it, but Thor was certain to ask questions then. She could probably tell him she found it too precious to wear constantly, but no doubt the Crown Prince would take some offence if she just stopped wearing it. Especially not after what had happened after Sigyn had read him that story.

A smile always curled up in the corner of Sigyn's mouth when she remembered what had happened three nights ago. They hadn't gone that far that she would consider them to be lovers now, but it had definitely gone far enough. Thor had removed his shirt and had then stripped Sigyn of her dress, leaving her only in her shift. With only that thin fabric between them, it had been hard not to give in further. For both of them. When Sigyn closed her eyes, she could feel Thor's touch again. His lips kissing her throat and bosom, his hands trailing her body, his hot breath on her skin, only adding to the heat she had felt surging within her. But Sigyn never saw Thor's face when she recalled their little dalliance. Instead, she would imagine his brother. Loki's lips, Loki's hands, Loki's body...

_Oh, in Odin's name, stop! You cannot be thinking of him! You are Thor's betrothed! Not Loki's, but Thor's! Thor's... Loki..._

'Here you are.'

Sigyn jumped at the sound of a male voice behind her. She turned her head to find Loki walking briskly towards her. He seemed agitated about something.

'I must speak with you,' - said Loki in a hushed tone as he halted before her. 'Right now. Alone.'

'What about?' - asked Sigyn, startled at his urgency. 'Loki, let go of my wrist!'

'Ssh! Keep quiet!' - Loki whirled around and placed his hand across Sigyn's mouth to silence her. 'I've discovered something. About your magic.'

Sigyn's eyes widened, and she nodded to let him know she would come with him. Loki led Sigyn away from Frigga's garden, where she'd been walking, and took her to a linen room in a nearby corridor. He closed the door behind him after making sure no one had seen them go in.

'Forgive me for this,' - apologized Loki as he turned to Sigyn. 'I didn't think you would discuss this out in the open.'

'Just tell me what you've learned,' - Sigyn replied impatiently.

'Sigyn, I have searched every record, every book I could find on the magic that is known to us, from all of the Nine Realms. I had hoped to discover something else that could explain where your powers come from, but... there's only one type of magic wielder that holds a power such as yours.'

Loki exhaled and then looked right into Sigyn's eyes. All of a sudden, she felt that whatever Loki was about to say couldn't possibly be good news. The angst could be read all over his face. Even if Loki was the Trickster, he couldn't possibly fake fear like that.

'Have you ever heard of anything called a fire mage?' - asked Loki.

Sigyn shook her head slowly.

'No, I didn't believe you would have. They were a very rare and perilous race of sorcerers. With their powers, they could do amazing things but also destroy everything around them.'

Everything started to spin around Sigyn. She could barely hear Loki's voice as he explained how a fire mage's powers are born out of desire. A desire to help, to defend, to hurt, and even to kill. But their basic power, a fire that burned greater than a dragon's flame, was their most formidable weapon. Able to lay waste to a city like Asgard in mere seconds, fire mages were often hired by warring realms. Yet these sorcerers could not be controlled, and they held allegiance to no one.

'You said were,' - Sigyn spoke softly.

'I... what?' - Loki raised his brow at her interruption.

'You... you speak of these fire mages in a past tense,' - Sigyn's mouth was so dry. 'Are there... do they still exist?'

Loki straightened himself, never taking his eyes off of her.

'No,' - he responded. 'My grandfather Bor saw the danger they posed and declared them enemies of the Nine Realms. Odin only recorded their history in Bor's tome to warn the next generations should they ever return.'

'What happened to them?'

'The fire mages were all hunted down and wiped out of existence. My father killed the last one.'

Sigyn felt her body go numb. She grew faint. Loki caught her in his arms and held her up. Her fingers grasped at his clothes, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. In some way, it actually did.

'I-I can't stay,' - stammered Sigyn. 'I... I must leave and... I must hide... somewhere...'

'There's _nowhere_ you can go, Sigyn,' - insisted Loki. 'Heimdall sees everything, and any decent magic wielder can track you whenever you use your mirror. Running is not the answer.'

'Odin will kill me if he discovers what I am!' - Sigyn cried out. 'And Thor, h-he will...'

'They cannot harm you if they don't know what you are,' - reasoned Loki. 'But to keep your abilities hidden, you need to learn control, Sigyn. You _have_ to learn how to use your magic wisely and how to conceal yourself when necessary.'

'I can't!'

'Yes, you can! I will help you.'

Loki took Sigyn into an embrace, pressing her head against his shoulder. His hand stroked her bloodred hair in a comforting manner. Sigyn could hear his strong heartbeat. She could feel its rhythmic pulse resonating through her own body.

'Nobody will harm you,' - she heard Loki whisper at her. 'They will need to go through me if they want to get to you. I will protect you. You have my word.'

A kiss on the top of her head sealed Loki's promise. Sigyn looked up. She gazed into Loki's ice-blue eyes, and then... their lips met. It was like they had been pulled towards each other. Both seemed to realize what was happening and parted, but barely. The kiss still lingered on their lips, saying only one thing; again. There was no hesitation, no restraint even. Sigyn's hands seemed to bring Loki's body closer to her, tugging at his black and green tunic as he pressed his mouth to hers again. She could feel Loki's mouth opening and his tongue began to trace her lips. The tip of her own tongue very briefly touched Loki's when her lips parted only a little. Boldened by Sigyn's response, Loki dared to go further. His hands trailed down her body, gently but firmly, making her shudder. They rested at her hips. The prince's fingers began to slowly pick up Sigyn's scarlet skirts, halting just above her knee. Sigyn gasped when she felt his somewhat cold touch against her own burning skin. Loki caressed her thigh, trailing upwards to...

Sigyn pushed herself away from Loki. She staggered back, creating distance between them. She turned away from the raven-haired prince, her hand clasped over her mouth.

_What am I doing?! I cannot do this with him! He's..._

'Sigyn...'

Loki had come up behind her. He slipped his arms around her, pulling Sigyn against his body.

'Don't turn away from me,' - he whispered into her ear.

The red-haired maiden whirled around and pushed past Loki to get away from him. Her hand was on the handle when she felt Loki take hold of her shoulder. He turned her around and pushed her roughly against the door. His hands pinned her down against the door, keeping them above her head. Sigyn's cry was smothered when their mouths crashed together.   
She wanted to fight him, to make him stop, to make him let go. But the urgency and passion in his kiss made Sigyn do the exact opposite. As she felt his tongue tracing her lips again, Sigyn opened her mouth. Loki didn't hesitate and pushed his tongue in. They hungrily met each other, and Sigyn finally embraced the aching desire she had felt for him these past weeks.   
The prince's hands let go of Sigyn's. She lowered them around his neck, her fingers tangling up in his soft hair. Loki had gathered up her skirts and Sigyn wrapped her legs around him when he pushed her up. With their bodies even closer together, Sigyn could feel a bulge pressing against her inner thighs. She gave out a moan as Loki made a grinding motion with his hips against her.   
Their mouths parted, and Sigyn and Loki leaned with their foreheads against each other, both panting heavily. They gazed into each other's eyes, speaking without saying any words aloud. Both had come to the same realization; not only their bodies longed for each other... so did their hearts.

They were about to kiss again when the sudden sound of voices on the other side of the door made halted them.

'Are you certain this is where you saw her last, Astrid?' - asked a male voice.

Sigyn's breath caught, and her heart dropped when she recognized the deep voice. Thor...

'Yes, Your Highness, she was walking in the Queen's gardens,' - replied the clear voice belonging to Sigyn's best friend. 'Has anything happened?'

'No, I just... never mind.'

Their footsteps moved away, seemingly in opposite directions. It wasn't until all was silent that Sigyn finally dared to breathe again. She saw Loki draw a deep breath as well and raised a brow when she heard him murmur something inaudible. Loki seemed to realize then that he was still holding on to her. He let Sigyn go, setting her gently on the floor again, and stepped back. His eyes searched her own. There was so much confusion in them, as if Loki was trying to grasp what just happened between them.

'Sigyn, I...' - started Loki, but Sigyn held up her hand.

'Don't,' - she shook her head and cast her eyes down. 'This... this never happened, Loki. We... we cannot do this so... Best forg-...'

'Don't ask me to forget,' - interrupted Loki abruptly. 'Not when it's so clear.'

'Nothing is clear, Loki,' - said Sigyn.

'Sigyn, you cannot deny that this happened because _we both wanted this,'_ \- Loki cupped her face, trying to make her look at him.

'I don't know what I want,' - she whispered, afraid to confront him.

'Yes, you do!' - urged Loki. 'It's out of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun. Don't lie to yourself. Nor to me.'

Sigyn pursed her lips and faced Loki's intense gaze. She cursed herself for having been so weak and giving in to her yearning to have this man and this man alone. He was right. It was the undeniable truth. Every fibre of her being was screaming at Sigyn to let him take her. Her heart was begging her to give herself to him and say what she dared not say.

But the thought of nearly having been discovered by Astrid and Thor made Sigyn fearful of what could happen to them both. If anyone learned of what they had done...

'You're right,' - said Sigyn with a deep sigh. 'We mustn't lie to each other. But you must accept my truth; I came to be with Thor. I am _his_ , Loki. Only his. I will not break my promise to him, nor your family, for something that... isn't even real.'

She touched the serpent pendant.

'You've played your game, Trickster,' - she spoke, trying to keep her resolve. 'But know when to stop. For both our sakes.'

'Sigyn, no... Sigyn!'

Ignoring his protests, Sigyn opened the door and ran out. She could feel Loki's eyes on her still, his touch, his kisses. She ran, back to her chamber, where she could lock everything and everyone out.   
Everyone except he who sees all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Heimdall, are you certain of what you saw?' - demanded Thor.

'It was not my eyes that deceived me, Thor,' - replied Heimdall. 'I lost track of them both because someone interfered with my sight. Whether that is because of Loki's magic or Sigyn's or something else, I dare not say. Sigyn was in the garden when Loki approached her. Everything went dark then, which is why I send you that message. It took several minutes until I saw them again. First Sigyn, then Loki.'

'Have you any hint as to why my brother would want to speak with Sigyn alone?'

'I suppose he may have discovered what she is. Loki has been studying rare forms of magic these past weeks. He seemed agitated, so whatever it is he learned, it must be bad if it scares even the Trickster. Which brings me again to my own suspicions about who, or rather what, your betrothed is.'

Thor dropped his head. The threat of a new fire mage rising should rightly scare them all, even Loki. But he still felt something else was amiss with Sigyn. Another secret she kept from him beside her magic—something involving his brother.

'You worry for her,' - Thor heard Heimdall say.

The Crown Prince met his friend's observant look.

'I do,' - admitted Thor with a nod. 'We have grown closer to each other.'

'Do you intend to speak to Odin of her magic?' - inquired Heimdall.

Thor hesitated. He ought to. But so far, the incident at the training grounds (now nearly 3 months ago) was an isolated case, and he had no further proof Sigyn meant to hurt him or any other. If anything, Sigyn did everything she could to help all within Asgard. She did not distinguish rank nor age.   
Neither had Thor seen Sigyn use any other form of magic. There had been a couple of times he could have sworn she had disappeared into thin air when he had just seen her, but even if she did possess some form of teleportation power, there was no true harm in that particular skill. How could he put Sigyn's life at risk, knowing Odin would not hesitate to kill her if there was even the slightest suspicion of her being what they feared most when there was absolutely nothing that indicated she was anything like the fire mages of the past?

'Not yet,' - concluded Thor. 'Will you keep watch over her when I am not with her?'

'If you so wish it,' - nodded Heimdall.

'Thank you, my friend. I must go now. My father requested I meet with him.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki was pacing in the corridor leading to Sigyn's room. He had taken Bor's tome from the library, replacing it with a book of equal size and weight and even colour, casting an illusion charm on it to ensure no one would see it missing (not that anyone had come near the tomes these past years). The book turned round and round in his hands. He wasn't sure that showing Sigyn the tome was such a good idea. Yet it may help convince her she needed him.

_'You cannot deny that this happened because we both wanted this.'_

Loki's own words had made him realize that he had begun to feel more for his brother's wife to be than he had intended. His plan had been to stir feelings within Sigyn that would rally the wench to his side so that he could use her for his game. But Loki had never considered that _she_ could also stir feelings within _him_. Every time she was near him, Loki felt something he had never felt before, really. It was so strange and unfamiliar. And yet, Loki was desperate to hold on to it, _to her_ , more and more every day. Instead of seeing her as a means to an end, the Trickster began to see Sigyn as...

_Nothing! She means nothing to you! Get a hold of yourself, in Odin's name!_

Loki headed towards Sigyn's room at a brisk and resolute pace.

_She's just a woman, a girl yet even. I just need her to control her magic so that she survives long enough for me to use her to shame Thor. That is her only use! Why should I care if Odin wants to kill her afterwards? It may just be the right thing to do if she truly is a fire mage. Good riddance!_

Loki arrived at Sigyn's room and was about to knock when the door opened, and he stared right into those emerald eyes. Sigyn herself stood frozen on the threshold, one hand still on the door.

'Wh-What are you doing here?' - she stammered.

'I euhm... I wanted to...,' - Loki searched for an excuse to justify him being there, having completely forgotten about Bor's tome, which he still held in his hand.

'Sigyn? Is something the matter?'

Loki peered over Sigyn's head inside her room and saw Astrid appear behind her. The servant's face darkened when she met Loki's gaze. She walked up to both of them, crossing her arms before her as she did.

'What do _you_ want?' - asked Astrid, giving Loki a foul look.

The way she was addressing him seemed to remind Loki of his mission. And also how much he really detested this woman. Ever since Sigyn had lost control of her magic, Astrid had become more protective of her. That would be alright, were it not that she was trying everything within her power to keep Sigyn away from Loki. And him from her. How had he ever considered Astrid to be worth his time, going as far as to lay with her on several occasions?

'I don't have to explain myself to you, Astrid,' - Loki scowled at Sigyn's companion. 'And I'm still "Your Highness" to you. Or have you foresworn propriety as well as your taste in men? You must truly be desperate if you allow the likes of Fandrall to court you.'

'Not as desperate as I was with you,' - sneered Astrid.

'Enough!'

Sigyn raised her hand to keep the pair from jumping at each other's throats.

'Astrid, Loki is right; you should address him properly,' - she said. 'But your reaction, Loki, was uncalled for and frankly just petty for a prince of Asgard. So you'll _both_ apologize right now.'

Loki scoffed, but Sigyn's intense look eventually made him give in. He rolled his eyes and muttered an apology at the same moment Astrid did. It was a small personal victory that he at least managed to keep himself straight and dared to look at both women directly. Astrid had hung her head in shame and scuffled back at Sigyn's behest.

'Loki, I thought I made myself clear,' - Sigyn sighed in a hushed tone, directing her attention back to him.

'I just came to give you this,' - said Loki hastily. 'It's that book we talked about earlier. This morning, remember?'

He saw Sigyn's eyes widen. Astrid watched both of them like a hawk, much to Loki's annoyance. The prince didn't give Sigyn the opportunity to say something or even thank him for bringing it to him. He simply pushed Bor's tome into her hands and left without another word. He had to get away from her. Hurrying through the corridors of the palace to his rooms, Loki passed the Warriors Three, who were on their way to the training grounds. They called out to him, but Loki ignored them. He didn't want to be around them or anyone else for that matter. He needed to be alone for a while to gather his thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn waited patiently outside Odin's throne room for Thor to come out. One of the guards had informed her the Crown Prince had been seen to visit Heimdall (whom she had only seen once since arriving in Asgard), so the meeting with the Allfather had been somewhat delayed as a result, but they should be finished at any time. As she waited, Sigyn found herself thinking of what had happened that morning. She felt like she had already betrayed Thor, even though there was really no cause for it. She was not yet bound to him, and the marriage arrangement could yet be broken by any number of reasons. There was no need to feel guilty over her heart's desire.

 _No, no, this is not your heart talking,_ Sigyn scolded herself. _It's Loki's tricks and nothing more. You don't want Loki. That's just his spell talking to you. You do not... want... Loki..._

Sigyn found herself back in the linen room. She could feel the hot kisses on her lips, the ice-cold touch of fingers on her skin, and the way he had betrayed his own yearning for her. It had been almost the same as that night with Thor. Only Loki had been more... so much more.

The door to the throne room opened slowly, and Sigyn jumped up when she saw Thor coming out. He halted a moment when he remarked her presence but then smiled heartily and crossed the distance left between them in a few strides.

'Sigyn, what are you doing here? I did not expect to meet y-...'

The Crown Prince's words were cut off when his betrothed wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embracing. Thor stood dazed at this sudden display of affection but quickly gathered himself. His strong arms went around Sigyn's body, and he kissed her back.

When the couple parted, Sigyn could see the Allfather and Queen looking at them from inside the throne room. Odin looked quite pleased and gave her a warm smile. But there was something in the Queen's expression that took Sigyn by surprise. It was something she had often seen reflected on her parents' faces; melancholy. And disappointment.   
It was easy for Sigyn to understand why her family felt that way about her. She had been born "wrong" after all. But why would Frigga look at her in such a manner? Had she done anything to offend the Queen? Or did the Queen know what Thor and Odin did not? She already knew Sigyn possessed magic. Could she also know about...?

'It is good you are here,' - said Thor, interrupting Sigyn's thoughts. 'I must speak with you.'

He allowed Sigyn to hook her arm around his own. With a final glance at the Queen, Sigyn let Thor lead her away from the throne room.

'I have just been informed Mjölnir has been reforged,' - he started.

'Thor, that's wonderful,' - Sigyn gave him a pinch in his biceps.

'Indeed,' - continued Thor with a grin. 'I will be glad to have it with me again. Mjölnir has long been a part of me. I felt as if a piece of me was missing this entire time. Your cuff eased its absence considerably, but still... I will retrieve it in Nidavellir before I go to Alfheim.'

'Alfheim? Has something happened there?' - wondered Sigyn aloud.

'It is more a diplomatic mission to ensure all is well, and they continue to remain loyal to Odin. The Light Elves are no warriors, though some do possess magic. It will be a dreadfully boring visit, one my mother usually undertakes, but my father has... requested I go instead.'

Sigyn liked to think she knew Thor well enough by now that a diplomatic mission was not what he considered a heroic quest. Yet, it was one of the Crown Prince of Asgard's duties to visit the other Realms, ensure their loyalty, and, of course, dispose of any disturbances that may grow into serious threats. Yet there was something else in Thor's reluctance to go.

'What did you do?' - asked Sigyn, arching her brow as she regarded her betrothed.

'What makes you think I did anything?' - replied Thor, evading her question.

'A "request" from Odin means an order, meaning you have something to answer for.'

Thor coughed and kept his eyes down in shame.

'I... may have... tried to cut a lock of hair from the Queen when she was sleeping last time I was there,' - he muttered under his breath.

'You did what?!' - Sigyn exclaimed.

'It was a dare!' - said Thor in an attempt to defend his actions.

'Unbelievable... I thought Loki was supposed to be the mischievous one, but now I see it clearly runs in the family.'

The words were barely spoken when Sigyn saw the raven-haired prince from the corner of her eye. Her breath caught a moment.

_He's not there. He's in your mind. He is not there!_

'For once, my brother had nothing to do with it,' - Thor said unperturbed. 'It was actually Fandrall who suggested the dare... Odin expects me to go and formally apologize to Queen Aelsa for the grievance, even though I already received punishment for it when the Queen burned my beard off when she caught me.'

Sigyn stopped in her tracks. Thor, feeling her arm pulling at him, halted as well and gave her an expectant look.

'Perhaps I should go as well,' - offered Sigyn.

The Crown Prince tilted his head at this, eyeing Sigyn curiously.

'You would come with me?'

'I just said I would, did I not? If only to make sure no one dares you to steal a lock of the Queen's hair again.'

Sigyn winked at him.

'And besides,' - she continued. 'If I am to be your wife and Queen of Asgard, then I should learn all I can of the other Realms through diplomatic visits such as these. This will be the perfect opportunity to establish a relation with Queen Aelsa, which can only serve both Alfheim and Asgard in future.'

Thor slowly nodded his head. Sigyn believed she saw what people would call respect in his eyes and his smile. Since she had only been scorned and belittled at home, she had no idea if it was really that which she saw. But if it was... it felt damn good to have earned it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why did you allow it?!'

Loki stormed into his father's study. Odin didn't bother to look up from the documents he was reading but merely waved his hand in dismissal of the servants present. They scuttled away, happy to leave before they had to witness a discussion between the Allfather and his youngest son. The arguments were heated and short with Thor, with Odin usually coming out the victor. With Loki, things could get unpredictable.

'Why did you allow Sigyn to join Thor to Alfheim?' - Loki halted at the table his father was seated at. 'Why send them together?! Are you mad?!'

Odin slowly raised his head to look up at his son. The strict expression across his father's face made Loki step back, remembering who he was talking to. But even the Allfather's hard stare could not sway Loki from this. He had to convince Odin he couldn't let Sigyn leave Asgard. The further she was, the more his hold over her would weaken. But if Loki was going to convince his father not to let Sigyn go, he would have to state his case in some other way.

'I meant no disrespect,' - Loki bowed his head. 'I merely fear the repercussions that may come out of this visit. Sigyn has spent her entire life locked away by her family, with only Astrid as a companion. She is barely getting accustomed to Asgard. Alfheim can be dangerous for those who know nothing of it.'

'Sigyn requested to go herself,' - stated Odin. 'She wishes to learn more of the other Realms, which I can only applaud her for, considering she is to become Queen one day. Frigga will prepare her if that is truly your concern. This visit will also provide Sigyn and Thor to grow closer to each other... without any interference.'

Odin's expression hardened as he spoke those last words. Loki narrowed his eyes. His father knew much of what happened within Asgard (mainly thanks to Frigga and one extremely annoying Bifrost Guardian). Yet, Loki had made it his personal mission to find ways to conceal himself from everyone and everything, including his mother's magic. His illusions had guarded him every time he had been alone with Sigyn. All Heimdall or Frigga could have reported to Odin was what Loki had chosen to show at that time. The only thing the Allfather could hold against him was a suspicion.

'I wish the same for them,' - lied Loki. 'But they can do so without compromising our treaty with Queen Aelsa. And their own engagement as well, for that matter. Queen Aelsa is still cross with Thor for the offence he gave her. My brother may persuade her to forgive and forget but... not through diplomacy.'

Loki saw his father's stern expression waiver, giving pause to his son's words. The Trickster decided to push on.

'Thor has no interest in ruling. Not yet, anyway. He will do what he believes to be right, but that is not always in Asgard's favour. He has proven that before. It is bad enough you wish to send Thor when I know you are fully aware of what he may do, but having Sigyn there, witnessing the intentions either Thor or the Queen may have, could result in another argument between. Or worse, even. Surely you won't risk Alfheim's loyalty _and_ my brother's betrothal?'

The brief hesitation that came across Odin's face told Loki he had planted the seed of doubt.

'You speak wisely,' - said Odin to his son. 'Yet I believe you underestimate your brother.'

Loki furrowed his brow. He had not expected this reaction. Odin rose from his seat and walked round to his son. He put his hand on Loki's shoulder and said;

'Since Sigyn became a part of his life, your brother has begun to care for more than glorious battles to be fought in my honour. He has become interested in our people, seeing what he has never bothered to see before because Sigyn has opened his eyes to it. Remember, Loki, the strength of a kingdom is not based on the strength of its king but on the strength of its people. Thor must earn _their_ love and loyalty first before calling himself King of Asgard. And Sigyn will help him accomplish this. Their recent actions and candour assure all Asgardians that Thor and Sigyn will protect everyone, down to the last disabled man and small child. If they see this in the other Realms as well, Thor's reign is assured.'

There was nothing more to say against it. The Allfather had spoken, and Loki had no choice but to accept his ruling. That is, it had to _appear_ as if he did. The raven-haired prince was dismissed from the King's presence. On his way to his chamber, he thought about what his father had said. It would be tricky, but Loki believed he knew what to do next. If his plan worked, not only would Odin see Thor as a failure, but Sigyn would too. She would come to see that he was the only prince for her.

_You'll be mine, Sigyn._ _One way or another, I will have you._


	8. Where will his actions lead us then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter, I really wanted to get all the events together.

'Queen Aelsa, forgive the intrusion. Prince Loki of Asgard requests an audience.'

Loki saw the silver-haired Elf Queen of Alfheim, high and mighty on her throne and surrounded by dozens of subjects, look up in his direction. Many followed her gaze and started to whisper amongst themselves.

'Does he now?' - scowled Queen Aelsa. 'A visit from the Trickster does not usually bode well. However, I am curious as to why he is here. Bring him before me.'

Loki stepped forward, halting at the throne. He went down on one knee and said;

'Your Highness, I must apologize for coming here unannounced. Yet in light of past events and to keep the peace between our realms, I felt it my obligation as a prince of Asgard. I regret to inform you it is not my mother, Queen Frigga, who will be attending the Feast of Ljosalfheim, but my brother, the Crown Prince - Thor Odinson.'

The murmurs of the court grew louder. Loki saw the corner of the Elven Queen's mouth twitch at the mention of Thor's name. She rose from her throne with a certain predatorial air about her and waved her hand at one of her servants. The man hastened away. The Elves and Fae parted way to let her pass as she descended to where Loki knelt. She put her hand under his chin to lift his head.

'Follow me,' - spoke the Queen, her voice icy but stately.

Loki did as he was told, following Queen Aelsa towards what he assumed was a private audience room, away from the court's prying eyes. Her red sheer dress flowed about her like petals of a rose, dancing in the wind as they fell. Despite being royalty, The Queen wore no jewels. No crown atop her head, no necklace, bracelets, nor rings adorning her body. She needed no such trifles; she was already the most radiant gem in her realm.   
Loki left the door open at her behest and stood waiting for her to address him again. But Queen Aelsa just stood hunched over the table in the centre of the room. Her nails were digging into the delicate wooden frame. Even from a distance, Loki could see she was absolutely livid.   
The servant who had left the throne room at Queen Aelsa's command appeared in the door opening, seemingly scared of the reaction his Queen was certain to give at the ill news he brought.

'My Queen, we have word from the Gatekeeper,' - he said with a quivering voice. 'Thor Odinson shall indeed arrive in three days time.'

In a fit of rage, Queen Aelsa swept everything off the table. The servant pulled close the door, leaving Loki alone with the raging silver-haired Elf Queen.

'HOW DARE HE!' - she cried out furiously. 'Am I to be shamed once more by _this pup_ in my own realm?! Has the Allfather lost all sense to send _HIM_ back here after what he did to me?! AND YOU!'

She rounded on Loki.

'Do not think I forgot your role in it, Trickster! You disguised yourself as his comrade and put the challenge to him! I should have _your head_ for your part in it!'

The Queen closed the distance between them in a few strides. Her hand reached out to take Loki by his throat but went right through him, grasping nothing but air. The Trickster grinned mischievously at her.

'You did not think I would actually come here, did you?'

Her consternation lasted only a moment. As quickly as the raging fury had appeared, the stately Queen once again stood before Loki. The ever-changing temperament of Light Elves never ceased to amaze Loki. But then again, it was exactly the reason why he had conjured his illusion into Alfheim while his real body was at the Urdarbrunn. The magic there would give him the strength he needed to keep the illusion up long enough. And this way, he was certain to survive the Elf Queen's ire.

'Frigga has taught you well,' - Queen Aelsa spoke approvingly. 'I expected nothing more from you, Loki Odinson'

'You knew,' - nodded Loki as he understood he had passed her test.

'I know _all_ within my realm,' - replied the Queen with some pride. 'I sensed your magic the moment you appeared here, and I do applaud you for your bold move. Yet despite my appreciation of your prowess, it does not excuse what has happened in the past, nor does it excuse the insult Odin gives me by sending Thor to me. Does the Allfather honestly believe I will _allow_ it?! What does he hope to accomplish by sending his golden son to me?'

'Thor may be the Crown Prince but does not act like it,' - Loki grimaced. 'My brother tends to act rashly, listening to ill-advice and jeers from other warriors. Even the Asgardian women know how to get what they want out of him without much trouble. I hate to admit it, but Thor is not as... well, let's just say, he's not me. I suppose the Allfather expects this visit to bring him more wisdom and humility.'

'And what is it _you_ hope to gain in warning me?'

'Merely that you would be so kind as to offer Thor a chance to make amends. His betrothed, Lady Sigyn, will join him here. Suffice to say that Odin is not the only one Thor needs to impress.'

Loki saw Queen Aelsa's eyes glisten at the mention of Sigyn's name.

'Ah yes, I heard of her from my ambassador, who was present at the festivities when she arrived. A great beauty, according to him. And one who is not afraid to speak her mind. I look forward to our meeting.'

 _I'm sure you are,_ thought Loki.

If there was one thing he could always depend on, it was the vanity of the Light Elves and Fae residing on Alfheim. Each of Queen Aelsa's people had a certain trait, either physically or in skill, that made them unique. They adored beauty but grew insanely jealous if anything or anyone surpassed their own. Loki was certain the Queen would find ample cause to become jealous of Sigyn. And not just for her beauty.

'It is a shame that _you_ won't be attending as well,' - spoke the Queen, her tone suddenly sweet and flirtatious.

'I am only the second son,' - shrugged Loki, eyeing her carefully. 'I have more liberties from court life than my brother does. State visits do not fall to me.'

A beguiling smile appeared in the corner of Queen Aelsa's mouth as she stepped closer to Loki. She halted before him and lowered her eyes like a shy maiden. A lock of wavy hair fell forward.

'Then perhaps you would prefer to visit me _privately_ instead?'

Loki's breath caught as she slipped her red dress off of her shoulders, lowering the garment to just under her voluptuous bosom. Her delicate skin was almost as white as snow. Her nipples rosy and plump.  
Loki could feel Queen Aelsa's eyes upon him, waiting for him to say yes. He could not deny he felt a stirring within him as she offered herself to him. And why shouldn't he say yes? Any man would take the Elf Queen to his bed without hesitation.   
Still... Loki averted his eyes.

'You refuse me?' - she asked in amused astonishment.

The Asgardian prince didn't answer but kept his gaze on the ground. Perhaps Loki was wrong to rebuff her advances. His refusal would certainly anger her, and lying with the Queen of Alfheim could ensure she did as he wanted. But... the prospect of the night of pleasure he would certainly have with Queen Aelsa meant nothing to him. Not when there was another he desired more.

'How curious,' - Loki heard Queen Aelsa chuckle at his silence. 'Well, considering you go through such lengths that you would even... _decline_ to share my bed, just to advocate for your brother, I shall ensure this visit goes well for the Crown Prince. _And_ his betrothed.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn nervously awaited Thor's return from Nidavellir. The Crown Prince had left to pick up his hammer but would come back to Asgard so that they could travel to Alfheim together instead of meeting each other there. The maiden wouldn't have minded going with him, but the forge could be dangerous. And Dwarves were notorious for their appreciation of women (any women really, no matter their race).   
Thor had told her they all suspected Fandrall to have been raised by Dwarves, to which Astrid had responded she would rather be with a Dwarf than with the youngest member of the Warriors Three, this to the great amusement of all of Fandrall's comrades. Though he was no doubt the greatest womanizer and thought himself the most charming man of all the Nine Realms, Sigyn found Fandrall to be kind and caring as well. He was probably her favourite of Thor's companions. If only her own companion would see that too. But Astrid had no eyes for Fandrall. The sometimes questionable choices she made irked Sigyn. Speaking of which...

Sigyn's eyes wandered to the flowers by her bed, and she sighed deeply. How could a man who was so detestable and mischievous be so considerate and worried about her at the same time? Despite what her head tried to convince her of, her heart told her to believe in Loki. He had, after all, nursed her all those months ago. And he had genuinely tried to help her with her magic. And... he had...

 _No, don't think about that again,_ Sigyn scolded herself, for the 10th time perhaps that day. _It was a mistake, never to be repeated! You are going away with Thor, and you'll be with him, and Loki can just... he can... Oh, for goodness sake!_

Sigyn caught herself touching Loki's pendant again. She gave an exasperated grunt, dropping the jewel back against her bosom. She hated everything about the damn thing. She hated the way it felt, the weight of it inexplicably unbearable. She hated how the serpent's ice cold scales left an imprint on her skin. She hated how its magic had rooted itself into her own. And she absolutely hated the person who had created it!   
The tricks, the illusions in her mind, the way Loki manipulated people, and the way he got away with it because Sigyn couldn't do a damn thing about it! But the thing she hated him for most of all was for giving her that infernal book!   
Sigyn had not deemed it wise to keep it in her room, where Astrid or any other servant could find it. So she hid it in the one place that was only hers. If she thought about all the times her mirror-world had offered her a way out...

At night, Sigyn would go through her mirror and sit in the silence of that world, reading the tome of Bor Burson. With every page she turned, her anxiety grew. These fire mages... they weren't just sorcerers. They were _monsters_. Every one of them. Even those who had started with the best intentions, using their abilities to aid the people in their realm.   
It always ended in loss, chaos, suffering... and death. If this was the future Sigyn faced, she hoped Loki would at least be honourable enough to keep his promise and kill her before she became a monster as well.

_'I'll do it... For you.'_

Sigyn could hear the prince's voice in her head again, his words echoing through her. She shook her head wildly, trying to make it go away. Fortunately, Astrid entered her room at that moment.

'Lady Sigyn, the Gatekeeper ha- oh, are you alright?' - asked Sigyn's friend when she saw her standing at her balcony, with her hands against her temples.

'Yes, nothing to worry about,' - answered Sigyn quickly. 'Just a bit of headache. I should have eaten more at breakfast this morning. You were saying?'

'Heimdall has sent word that Thor has nearly finished his business in Nidavellir,' - said Astrid. 'We best be going.'

Sigyn nodded. As she followed Astrid out, she passed the flowers at her bed and gazed upon them one more time. Her hand reached out to one of the roses (by now, she had 4 of them). She didn't know why but she wanted to take it with her. It disappeared into her travelling cloak's inside pocket, and Sigyn hurried after Astrid.

Frigga awaited Sigyn at the Bifrost road to bid her farewell and good luck. Hogun, Fandrall and Lady Sif stood further away to escort Sigyn and Astrid to Heimdall, where they would meet with Thor and Volstagg. The Warriors Three would not be joining them (probably the best idea, considering what had happened last time they were in Alfheim), but Lady Sif would, much to Sigyn's annoyance.   
It was abundantly clear Sif was jealous of Sigyn through no fault of her own. She had made many attempts to befriend the proud warrior woman. Even Astrid had tried to convince them to come together on numerous occasions, yet it was a wasted effort. Sif was determined to hate Sigyn for simply being betrothed to Thor.

'My dear, I wish you all the best on your journey,' - spoke Frigga warmly as Sigyn stepped up to her and ignored Sif's menacing gaze.

'Thank you, My Queen,' - said Sigyn. 'I will not let you down.'

'It's not you I'm worried about,' - Frigga gave a little chuckle.

'Thor knows how important this is. I will help him in whatever way I can.'

'I'm certain you shall.'

The Queen took Sigyn in a motherly embrace. The maiden gasped inaudibly. She often wondered if the look Frigga had given her the previous week hadn't been her own imagination. The Queen was as courteous as ever towards her. But now, she embraced Sigyn like a daughter. How many times had she wished for her own mother to take her into such an embrace? Or to speak to her with even the smallest hint of fondness? But not even her departure for Asgard had seemed like enough of a reason to do it.  
With a final word of farewell, Frigga let go of Sigyn. Fandrall helped his friend's betrothed mount her sandy coloured palfrey and then turned to Astrid. At Sigyn's insisting gaze, Astrid allowed Fandrall to help her. She rolled her eyes at him once she was up in the saddle, to which the blond-haired warrior grinned.

The 5 riders galloped over the Bifrost to Himinbjorg, where the Gatekeeper guarded the portal of the Rainbow Bridge. Sigyn had only seen it from a distance, from the palace, and that one time she had come into Asgard. Apart from that brief first encounter, she knew very little of the man. She was curious to meet him appropriately today.   
Heimdall stood waiting for the party to arrive, his sword solemnly in his hands. Sigyn eyed him curiously as she dismounted from her palfrey. The Gatekeeper was tall, perhaps as tall as Thor and Volstagg. Dark of skin, clad in golden armour and a horned helmet. As she approached him, he bowed to her. When he raised himself up again, Sigyn noticed his golden eyes as well. They were intense and seemed to look right into Sigyn's very heart and soul. It frightened her.

'My Lady, may I present Heimdall, the Gatekeeper and Guardian of Bifrost,' - said Fandrall as he walked beside her, unaware of her silent fear.

'Lady Sigyn, welcome,' - greeted Heimdall, his eyes focused solely on her. 'Thor stands ready to return. I will send you both and your companions to Alfheim then. Your affairs have already been sent ahead.'

'Thank you,' - Sigyn spoke softly, hoping no one would hear the slight panic in her voice.

Heimdall bowed to her and turned away. Sigyn realized then she hadn't been breathing normally. And she felt cold. A shiver went down her spine. Clearly, this Heimdall had magic as well. How else could he see across the Nine Realms and protect Asgard? But it wasn't the fact that Heimdall had magic that disturbed Sigyn. It was what he might have seen through it.

The lights in Himinbjorg flashed as the Gatekeeper opened the Bifrost. The colours on the bridge burned vividly, like a thousand stars meeting the brightest sunrise. Sigyn had to avert her eyes. When she looked back up, Thor and Volstagg had stepped through. Both seemed in happy spirits, but Thor was simply overjoyed. Mjölnir was once again in his possession. The hammer looked as good as new. You could never tell it had nearly melted.   
Volstagg joined his comrades, who greeted him heartily. Thor himself smiled broadly at his betrothed when he saw her. Sigyn returned the smile and stepped into his open arms. She felt Sif's eyes burning in her back as her lips found Thor's.

'Did everything go well?' - asked Sigyn.

'More than well,' - Thor almost sounded as giddy as a child. 'Mjölnir is restored to me, even better than it ever was. Eitri reforged it with his own two hands. If we did not have business in Alfheim, I would call revels to celebrate this joyous occasion!'

'Oh, surely the Elf Queen can wait?!' - Volstagg's voice boomed through the chamber.

'No, she most certainly cannot,' - Sigyn interjected strictly. 'It does not do to keep a Queen waiting. Especially not _this_ Queen.'

Her stern expression prompted Thor to roll his eyes and nod his head in agreement, the Warriors Three chuckling amongst themselves as he did. Both Astrid and Sif just rolled their eyes and began to ready themselves to cross the Bifrost to Alfheim. Heimdall opened the Rainbow Bridge and sent them through.   
Thor took Sigyn's hand and guided her to the portal's eye. It comforted Sigyn that he would hold on to her. That first time she had crossed the Bifrost had been agonizing.

'I know you've only just reunited, but don't you think you should leave Mjölnir here?'

Sigyn raised her brow at Thor when he made no intent to leave his precious hammer behind. The Crown Prince frowned at her.

'I just don't want anything to happen to it again, that's all,' - continued Sigyn hastily.

'Nothing will,' - said Thor reassuringly. 'Eitri has put some extra protection on it of some sort.'

'They stand prepared for your arrival,' - said Heimdall before Sigyn could insist any further. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes, we ca- wait, where is my brother?' - Thor looked around, only now noticing someone seemed to be missing from the farewell party.

Sigyn had been wondering the same thing. She had at least expected Loki to say farewell and bid them good luck. But perhaps it was best the Trickster was not around. Who knew what he might say?

'In the palace, with the Queen,' - replied Heimdall. 'They are working on a spell, I believe.'

'Oh well, in that case, best to leave them to it,' - shrugged Thor and then turned to his friends. 'I was going to ask him to keep an eye on the three of you, but I suppose a few days away from me won't do much harm.'

'Loki watching _us_?!' - exclaimed Volstagg loudly, bursting into laughter. 'Now there's a joke!'

'As if we need a nursemaid,' - chuckled Fandrall. 'It is a good thing you have the ladies travelling with you, my friend. Without one of us there, you would be crazy enough to try and cut the Elf Queen's hair again!'

'I will not fall for one of your dares again, Fandrall,' - grinned Thor. 'You still owe me for getting my beard singed off.'

Before they could get lost in any more banter, Heimdall opened the Bifrost for Sigyn and Thor. Just as the lights surrounded them both, Sigyn perceived Fandrall's confused look and heard his voice as he spoke to Hogun.

'But I didn't dare him to do that... Did I?'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga briefly turned away from her work to look upon her youngest son as he observed the Bifrost opening and closing again. She saw the grin in the corner of Loki's mouth. Whatever he had planned, she hoped it wouldn't be too harmful. She allowed him his tricks, as it helped him grow in his magic, but even she sometimes believed Loki went too far at times. Yet, in this case, that might just be what was necessary to make sure her own plans wouldn't get compromised. Sigyn had already proven to Frigga that she was worthy of becoming Queen of Asgard many times over by how she composed herself and treated the Asgardian people. But as long as her magic remained unstable, the girl would never bring about the future the Queen had foreseen.   
Frigga had thought of teaching Sigyn about her magic herself but seeing how this particular kind of magic was born and driven by desire, she was not the best candidate for the job. Loki, on the other hand...

'Have they gone?' - she asked, stepping up behind Loki.

'Yes,' - he nodded, his expression was again smooth and concentrated. 'Let's hope nothing happens.'

'If something does, it will only set both Sigyn and Thor on a different course then the one they walk now.'

'That is what worries me.'

Despite the certain mischief he had planned, Frigga noticed Loki seemed genuinely concerned. She eyed him curiously. It seemed that frozen heart had finally begun to thaw. 

'It suits you that you care,' - Frigga spoke lovingly. 'If only you showed this side of you more often. We would have no trouble finding you a proper match.'

'I am not interested in that,' - said Loki as he rolled his eyes at her.

'Yet.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfheim had always been one of Thor's favourite realms to travel to. Though not as impressive and grand as Asgard, the Elf world held many wonders. Its Queen one of them. Aelsa had been Queen of the Light Elves for nearly 3 millennia now. The people had chosen her because of her beauty and stately standing amongst them.   
But Aelsa did not have it easy. Having been forced to marry the King of the Dark Elves, Malekith, had nearly been enough to snuff out her light. Fortunately, she had been strong enough to fight him off when it mattered. Thanks to her, Thor's grandfather Bor had won the battle, defeating Malekith and his army from Svartalfheim. Aelsa and Bor struck what would become a long and prosperous treaty for both their realms. The Light Elves were, besides the skilful warriors of Vanaheim, the most valuable allies the Asgardians had. This was why it was so important this particular visit went well.

Thor acknowledged that he had made... an error in judgement in accepting Fandrall's challenge 10 years ago (his beard had still not fully grown to what it once was). He was nervous about facing Queen Aelsa again after all that time. Elves were proud beings, and their Queen had shown all the Nine Realms what she could do if anyone dared to cross or insult her.   
He felt somewhat better knowing Sigyn would be by his side. The Crown Prince still wondered why his betrothed had offered to come with him. She'd said it was so she could learn all she could of Alfheim in preparation for her becoming the Crown Princess and future Queen of Asgard. Yet Thor felt like there was some other reason Sigyn had failed to provide him. He would have to keep an eye on her just in case.

 _At least Loki isn't here,_ thought Thor in relief. _His mischief is the last thing we need now._

'Queen Aelsa, Lady of Alfheim, and Mistress of the Light Elves and Fae, may I present; Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard, and his betrothed, Lady Sigyn.'

The throne room absolutely packed, all awaiting his arrival. Thor expected they were looking forward to seeing their Queen's reaction upon seeing him again. No doubt they were curious at the first meeting, which would obviously set the tone for the duration of their visit.

The murmurs about him grew as he stepped up to Queen's throne, Sigyn by his side. As he walked, Thor noticed many eyes on his betrothed. He groaned underneath his breath. He had forgotten about what Sigyn's beauty might inspire in the Light Elves and desperately hoped Sigyn had read enough of Alfheim and its people to know how to respond. Her sharp tongue could prove a problem.

'Thor Odinson,' - Queen Aelsa addressed him as she rose from her throne. 'Welcome to the fairest realm of all. I hope your journey was pleasant?'

Her fair silver hair was bound together in a long braid over her shoulder. It lay across her body, like a shawl. She wore a crimson and amber tunic above fitted pants of the same colours, only in a lighter shade. Her feet were, surprisingly, bare, though they were adorned with tiny yellow diamonds, forming a leaf pattern. The same jewels graced her neckline, forgoing the need to wear a necklace. Her dark-blue eyes, which nearly seemed black, regarded the Asgardian couple kindly yet calculatingly as well. Thor feared whatever the Elf Queen had in mind for him. He would need to act quickly if they were to keep the past in the past.

'It was, Queen Aelsa,' - Thor bowed to her and saw Sigyn dip down in a curtsey from the corner of his eye. 'We thank you for your most gracious welcome.'

'Of course,' - the Elf Queen gave a short nod of her head. 'Your belongings have already been brought to your chambers. You'll no doubt want to freshen up a bit before we begin the festivities. Perhaps a _trim_ of your beard?'

Thor winced at the Queen's remark. She gave him a dark, intense stare, daring him to speak to her of what had happened in front of the entire court. Both Odin and Frigga had urged Thor to speak calmly and wisely and not be coaxed by her, whereas Loki (who had, surprisingly enough, also offered advice) had come up with something for Thor to say in case the Elf Queen did the very thing he feared. The Crown Prince took a deep breath and spoke;

'A kind offer, Queen Aelsa. But it would be a failed attempt, for all the good intentions and efforts we may have to look our best, we would never compare to the excellence and beauty you yourself, and your people so magnificently show every day, even when asleep. To obtain just a sliver of your perfection would be a true richness in life, to which any man would brave a thousand fires for.'

The murmurs grew. The court awaited their Queen's response to the words, which both complimented her (and them) and offered an apology, albeit indirectly. But Queen Aelsa remained still, staring at the Odinson. Thor grew anxious and cursed Loki for putting him up to say those stupid things. He would deal with his brother as soon as he returned to Asgard. _If_ he returned.

All of a sudden, the court fell silent. Sigyn had stepped forward. She held a single red rose with veins of gold in her hand. They almost looked like embers. The Light Elves and Fae stared at the bloom and the person presenting it to their Queen. Aelsa reached for the rose and turned it round to admire it. All present, including Thor, held their breath as Sigyn's clear voice rang through the room.

'The insult given to you was unforgivable, Queen Aelsa. If it were me, I would have killed the man. The fact that you have risen above such thoughts shows that you are not only a Queen of the ages but also a woman as none other. I have nothing to offer such a gracious Lady than a humble bloom and my own beauty, which I gladly relinquish to you.'

Queen Aelsa's eyes flashed from the rose to Sigyn. When she then took a dagger from one of the guards standing near and cut a lock from her hair, the Queen gasped. Sigyn bound her hair around the stem before stepping down to stand by Thor's side again.   
He stood in awe, as did the rest of the court. To have done this when she had nothing to do with what had happened, in front of all of Alfheim... Thor should've felt proud of Sigyn then. He should've been impressed she had solved this grievance with a single rose and a few well-chosen words.   
Yet all the Crown Prince felt was resent.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I still can't believe you did that,' - Astrid said whilst she and Sigyn walked towards the banquet hall. 'What in Odin's name possessed you to do that? I mean, it worked _brilliantly,_ but how did you know it would?'

'I didn't really,' - admitted Sigyn. 'I just saw the Queen's expression when she confronted Thor with what he had done, and I acted on instinct, I suppose.'

'And _where_ did you get that rose?' - asked Astrid curiously. 'I never saw a flower like that.'

'Queen Frigga gave it to me before we left,' - Sigyn lied quickly, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. 'She suspected it would placate Queen Aelsa in case there was a mention of what Thor had done.'

Astrid nodded. Sigyn was glad she had convinced her friend. She had no idea how the rose had turned from white and blue to red and gold, in all honesty. It had been in her cloak the entire time. Had Loki's magic just.. run out as they passed the Bifrost? Was it the magic in Alfheim that had transformed the rose? Or... could it be that carrying the rose on her person...?   
No, that was impossible. Her magic was destructive. It held no creative properties whatsoever, and it certainly couldn't transform the appearance of objects into something else. There was _one_ whose magic could have done this... but he wasn't even here! Was he?  
Sigyn's hand touched the serpent pendant. Since she had arrived in Alfheim, she hadn't seen Loki once, much to her relief. The few days she was to spend apart from him might weaken the hold he had on her and could help her break free. Though maybe not so much that the illusion on the pendant broke, and Astrid saw what it really was. Or Thor, for that matter...

The women came upon the banquet hall, which was actually an open arena. It was lavishly decorated, with bright coloured banners and hundreds of flowers. The plants closest to the water features had attracted thousands of fireflies, making it look like the stars had descended from the Heavens. But the stars were shining right above them, safely guarded by the moon.   
Sigyn was overwhelmed by it all. The Light Elves and Fae greeted her kindly as she walked through the room, complimenting her on the gold dress she wore. Some played instruments such as flutes and harps, whilst others played games. The wine flowed bountifully, and the food smelled absolutely amazing. There was laughter and merriment all around. Feasts here in Alfheim certainly were more distinguished than those held in Asgard. They were loud and almost always included a brawl or two (or five...).

Astrid nudged her and pointed towards Thor and Sif, who were near the entrance to the gardens. Sigyn frowned. Thor seemed agitated over something. She walked up to both of them. Sif stepped aside, her face warning Sigyn, which she thought peculiar. The warrior kept Astrid away as well.

'Thor, what's wrong?' - Sigyn asked, concerned. 'Has something hap-?'

'Why did you do that?' - interrupted Thor as he pulled Sigyn away by her arm.

'Thor, let go of me!' - she exclaimed.

'Must you always have the final word?' - Thor hissed at her. 'Must you always _shame_ me?!'

'What are you talking about?!'

'You should not have spoken to Queen Aelsa! I had everything under control!'

Sigyn stared at his angry face.

_Unbelievable... the ego of this man!_

'I spoke to help you,' - she said, trying her best to contain her own rage. 'What you said would not have suaded her int-...'

'I will hear no more from you, Sigyn!' - yelled Thor. 'You must learn to know your place!'

They glared at each other. Sigyn's fists were clenched, and she felt her skin grow warm again. She knew she had to calm down, but Thor made it impossible to do so! The Crown Prince scoffed and then walked away from her into the gardens. Sigyn watched him go, believing distance was the best for both of them at this moment. 

Sif and Astrid came up behind her. Her friend put her hands on her shoulders, urging Sigyn to remain calm. It was a marvel none of the Elves had been drawn to the argument. Everyone was just continuing the merry feast, ignorant of what had happened not 5 feet away.

'For what it's worth,' - Sif cleared her throat as she spoke to Sigyn. 'I thought your actions were those of a true Queen.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours, Thor still had not returned to the feast. Sigyn began to worry. He hadn't even come back to retrieve Mjölnir. The hammer just sat beside Sif as she played a game with some Fae. Sigyn asked Sif about Thor's absence, but his friend shrugged it away, saying it was not the first time Thor disappeared at a party. Sif looked up at Sigyn, realizing her implication probably struck the wrong cord, but the redhaired maiden couldn't be bothered with it.  
Sigyn told Astrid and Sif to stay at the feast and ventured into the gardens. If she weren't focused on finding Thor, Sigyn would've stopped to appreciate the beauty of it. There were ponds and fountains, statues and frescoes of the most astounding beings. Even the mural of a Frost Giant in his icy home seemed like a picture out of a fairy tale book. The moonlight lit Sigyn's way as she walked through the maze.

The silence around her was deafening. The music died off the further Sigyn walked. She was beginning to think coming here alone might not have been the best idea. At least not without a weapon. Suddenly she heard something. Splashing. It seemed to come on the other side of the wall of hanging ivy she was at.   
Sigyn pushed some of the ivies aside and stepped through. She came upon a clearing, surrounded completely by the ivy wall. There was a small swimming pond, with clothes scattered all around its edge. Sigyn recognised Thor's tunic. And those other clothes... female... crimson and amber coloured...  
The water rippled as if something had disturbed it. Sigyn narrowed her eyes. On the far side of the pond, hidden by the darkness... Thor... with Queen Aelsa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her feet had carried Sigyn back to her chamber. It was near dawn, but the feast still continued. Astrid had not yet returned, which Sigyn didn't mind. She wanted to be alone. The sight she'd beheld in the gardens had shook her.   
Did Thor really hate her so much that he would do this? And with Queen Aelsa no less! The woman had been ready to tear his throat out upon their arrival, and now... If Sigyn weren't certain that Loki was nowhere near, she would've believed it to be one of his illusions. But he was back in Asgard, and his influence on her did not hold in Alfheim.

 _Loki_...

Sigyn pressed her lips together as she sat down at her mirror. What she had nearly done with him... Who was she to hold anything against Thor if she had wanted to do the same thing with his brother herself?   
_The only difference is that I stopped it,_ thought Sigyn bitterly.

Her chamber door opened, and Sigyn lifted her head. Her breath caught as she saw Queen Aelsa's reflection. She didn't turn to face the Queen herself but kept looking into her mirror.

'What do you want?' - Sigyn gritted her teeth, abandoning all propriety. 

'You saw us,' - said Queen Aelsa casually. 'I sensed your presence. Lady Sigyn, I want you to know I did not mean what I did as an insult to you. In fact, I nearly abandoned my plan to seduce Thor Odinson after your actions in the throne room, but then I witnessed your argument. It was an opportunity I could not let pass.

'I'm glad you have what you wanted then. Now if I may ask to leave me in pea-...'

'Why did you come to Alfheim?'

Sigyn turned on her seat to face the Elf Queen.

'What do you care?' - demanded Sigyn.

'I care for all within my realm, including those only visiting,' - said Queen Aelsa. 'Especially when there is so much conflict within them.'

She drew closer.

'You have magic within you, yet you hide it from those around you,' - she continued. 'You long to be free, and yet you imprison yourself. I suspect you have hurt people in the past and believe it is better to suppress your gifts than nurture them. Or is it that you have not yet found a teacher who is willing to burn his hand for you?'

Queen Aelsa smiled at Sigyn's shocked expression. 

'I-I came because... you also wield fire,' - stammered Sigyn. 'I hoped to...'

'Yes?' - asked the Queen curiously.

'I hoped to see if you would help me,' - Sigyn sighed in defeat.

'I see... I will share a secret with you, my dear Lady,' - said the Queen. 'I learned to wield my fire from someone similar to you. My mother was of your kind. And together we did wondrous things. Before she was hunted down like an animal by the Asgardians. They only left me because of my... diluted blood and the position I held amongst my people. In fact, were it not for those same Asgardians freeing me from my husband, I would have obliterated all of them. It has been many years that have I come across someone who even proved half as powerful as my mother. Until you, that is.'

The Queen stepped up to Sigyn and lifted her chin. Her dark eyes pierced into Sigyn's, looking into her very soul. She felt a chill go down her spine when Queen Aelsa spoke again.

'I sense there is something in the wind, my dear. A tragedy yet far at hand, but imminent, nonetheless. It blows towards our Realms like a rising storm. And you, Lady Sigyn, stand in the middle of it all. I see you become a Queen like me, greater even, the most powerful mage in all Nine Realms. But you must be brave enough to embrace what you fear and show them you are their equal. Only then will you be able to save those you love from this titanic threat which looms over your future.'

Despite what she had witnessed, Sigyn wanted to believe Queen Aelsa. She wanted to believe that she was meant for more than just standing at Thor's side and play the part of the pretty dutiful wife. But if her own betrothed thought so little of her, how could Sigyn hope to rise as Frigga and Aelsa claimed she would? No one had ever given her the chance to show them what she capable of. No one except...

Sigyn watched Queen Aelsa walk away. She halted at the door, glanced at Sigyn over her shoulder and said;

'You should know that the other one refused me.'

'What other one?'

'The one with the raven hair. I offered myself to him, same as I did to Thor, but _he_ turned away from me. I'm beginning to wonder if his realreasons for coming here three days ago were more than just brotherly love and princely duty. But then again, with the Trickster, you never know.'

Sigyn gasped in astonishment. As Queen Aelsa closed the door behind her, Sigyn slowly rose to her feet. She felt her heart beating wildly. Her mind was reeling. Her emerald eyes wandered to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her fist clenched in resolve.  
Sigyn placed her other hand on the mirror's surface and felt it go through. The mirror-world swallowed Sigyn whole, leaving nothing behind in the bed-chamber in Alfheim but a single red hair. As it whirled down, it was set afire, the singly flame blazing bright from bottled-up rage.   
And fierce desire.


	9. I want so much more than a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild sexual content in this chapter

Loki awoke drowsily from his sleep. Something had disturbed him. Seeing it was but early morning and still dark out, he turned onto his side. Suddenly, he felt an all too familiar tingling in the air. There was magic about him. Magic not his own. He perched himself on one elbow to glance around his room. He was alone.   
A breeze rustled the drapes at his balcony. Loki rose to shut the door but stopped a moment to look outside. From where he stood, he saw his mother's balcony. A light was on. Loki sighed. The Queen sometimes did certain spells in the most unseemly hours of morning when using certain herbs or waiting on certain alignments in the Heavens. A ripple of her magic must've reached his room.   
Another breeze hit Loki's bare chest, but the chill did not bother him. His fingers closed around the handle of the balcony door, and he pulled it shut. Just then, Loki felt the same sensation he'd felt before. This wasn't Frigga's magic. It was someone else's. Someone was _in_ his room.

Loki conjured a dagger into his hand, keeping the blade hidden against his wrist. He slowly turned to face his foe, but again, he saw no one. However, he noticed the clothes he had casually thrown over his mirror the night before lying in a pile on the floor. Loki narrowed his eyes. Vigilantly, he walked over to them.   
Just when he was about to pick them back up, Loki heard something behind him and whirled around, ready to strike. His attack was blocked, one hand taking his wrist and the other skilfully robbing Loki of his weapon. Before he could conjure another dagger, Loki felt a strong kick against the back of his legs, just above his ankles. His assailant threw him onto his bed and was suddenly on top of him, straddling his hips to keep him down whilst holding Loki's own dagger at his throat. A lock of bloodred hair fell in Loki's field of vision. Through the strands, he saw a serpent jewel around his assailant's neck. His eyes widened as he found himself staring into two familiar emerald eyes, edged by a burning red ring.

' _Sigyn_?!' - Loki exclaimed in surprise upon recognizing his brother's betrothed. 'What are you doing here?! Why are you not with Thor in Alfheim?'

'You know _damn_ well!' - Sigyn hissed at Loki. 'I know what you did, Loki. I know you saw Queen Aelsa. You've gone _too far_ this time!'

'I've done nothing...'

'DON'T LIE TO ME!'

She pushed him down with one hand and flicked the wrist of the other. The dagger nicked Loki's skin. He felt a bit of blood trickle down.

'Sigyn, please, calm down,' - he begged of her. 'I swear I've done nothing. I knew Aelsa still held a grudge against Thor for what he did to her last ti-...'

'You made him do it!' - yelled Sigyn furiously.

'Yes, yes, I did!' - said Loki hastily. 'And that is why I went to see her. I did not want what happened in the past to put both of you in danger.'

Sigyn's rage seemed to subdue just a little. The red circle in her eyes slowly faded.

'Did you know what she meant to do with Thor?' - she demanded.

Loki hesitated a moment.

'I suspected her intent, though I couldn't be certain,' - he admitted to her then. 'And... knowing my brother... he would not have objected to it. He might have even instigated it if he believed it would resolve his past transgression.'

Sigyn bit her lip. Loki began to understand what had occurred for her to act this way.

'Is... is that what happened?' - he asked Sigyn. 'Did they...?'

'Did you?' - retorted Sigyn immediately. 'When you saw her, did she offer herself to you? Did you lie with her?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's not Aelsa I want.'

The maiden froze atop of him. Not caring that there was a knife at his throat, and she could kill him in an instant if she wanted to, Loki put his hand in the nape of her neck and brought her to him. Slowly but decisively.   
Loki tasted Sigyn's lips. Sweet, full, red lips. How he had longed to kiss those lips again, ever since the day they had both betrayed their desires for one another. Now that it was at long last happening, Loki only wanted more.  
Sigyn's nails dug into him as he pressed his mouth on hers. She trembled. Loki saw his chance to retrieve his dagger from her and threw it away. It clattered to the floor. The sound seemed to awaken Sigyn from a trance, and she pushed herself up, both hands against his chest. She stared at Loki, her face aghast. The prince wondered if this was because of what he had done or because she had allowed it.  
The maiden still sat astride Loki. He could tell she was torn between leaving or staying, so he swiftly decided to remove the choice from her. He sat up and let his hands slip around her body, feeling her warmth through the gold silk of her dress. Sigyn gasped at his touch. Her hands were still on his chest, keeping Loki at bay.   
As if he were only now seeing her for the first time, Loki spoke softly and said;

'I want _you_.'

Their eyes met. The distance closed. Their mouths met. Sigyn threw her arms around him, pressing her body against Loki's. She clutched his hips with her thighs, making a small grinding movement as she did. It aroused every fibre in his body.  
Loki didn't have the patience to unlace Sigyn's dress and just tore it open. He heard her make an objecting grunt but ignored it. He drew back, parting only long enough to rip the rest of what remained of the gold cloth off, leaving nothing but rags around her lower body. The tender milky white breasts were the most beautiful Loki had ever seen.   
Sigyn's fingers entangled themselves into Loki's raven hair. She forced him to kiss her again, which Loki eagerly complied to. Finding her lips had parted a little, Loki pushed his tongue between them and beckoned for Sigyn to meet him. When she did, they danced furiously around each other, fighting for control—a fight which Loki was determined to win.   
He grabbed hold of Sigyn's body again and turned over, having her lie beneath him now. He lowered himself onto her, feeling her plump rosy nipples harden as his chest grazed them. Loki felt himself get further aroused. His mouth began to move away from Sigyn's lips. He planted kisses along her jawline and then down her neck. As he nuzzled that sweet spot where her collarbone went up into her swan-like neck, Loki cupped one of Sigyn's breasts. She gasped  
When Loki's lips moved over her breast, he swore he could sense another ripple of magic around them. It wrapped them up, almost cloaking them, as if to shield them in a protective veil. Sigyn gave a light moan as Loki licked her. He squeezed her breast, gently but firmly, and felt Sigyn's thighs clutch him again.   
Loki's free hand trailed down Sigyn's body, fingers barely touching her skin but making her shiver, nonetheless. It was a dreadful hindrance that Sigyn still had what remained of her dress around her waist. His hand gripped the fabric, intending to rip that off as well. But the sudden feeling of Sigyn's hand on his stayed him. Loki lifted his head and eyed her quizzically.

'Don't,' - she whispered.

'Why not?' - demanded Loki surprised.

'Because this isn't real,' - answered Sigyn.

There was sadness in her voice. Her expression was filled with heartache.

'I've always dreamed that my life could be like a fairy tale. That I would meet my prince and... But it remains nothing more than that. A foolish dream.'

'Sigyn...'

'Farewell, Loki.'

Loki awoke with a jolt. The sheets were all tangled around his legs, and he was sweating. His heart was racing. Blue eyes quickly searched the room, but Loki found he was alone. The sun had risen. The balcony door stood ajar as usual. There was no dagger on the floor, and his clothes were still thrown over the mirror. And there was no sign of Sigyn anywhere.   
Loki dropped back onto his pillow and groaned. Had it all been a dream? Had he really been so desperate for Sigyn that his mind had conjured her image? It had all felt so lifelike...

_Well, of course, she isn't here, idiot. She's with Thor in Alfheim. Your magic doesn't reach there, remember? Obviously, it was only a dream. There was nothing real about it. Sigyn made it clear she wouldn't betray her vow. So just forget it._

Another irritated groan. Loki threw the sheets off, fully intent not to dwell on the tricks his own mind had apparently played on him when something caught his eye. Blood drops on his sheets. When did that...? No... had it?   
Loki's hand went to his throat. Carefully, he traced his skin until his fingers found what he was looking for. He crawled out of bed and looked into the mirror. There it was. A small cut where his own dagger had nicked his skin.   
A shimmer in the mirror caught his attention. The morning sun made something glisten in his bed. Loki turned back round to look at what it was. His breath choked. A piece of fabric. Torn off gold cloth from a woman's dress. And lying on top of it... red hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What do you mean she's gone?'

'When I returned to our chamber, she wasn't there. I thought perhaps she'd found you and you were together, but Sif said you returned to the feast in the middle of the night to collect Mjölnir and retired afterwards. She hasn't seen Sigyn either.'

Thor looked over at the female warrior. Sif gave a little nod with her head, confirming what Astrid had just said. His brow furrowed. Sigyn could certainly take care of herself, but Alfheim wasn't Asgard. This was a strange land to her, and the Elves could be treacherous if they wanted to be. Malekith, the Dark Elf King, had ruled ages ago but some of his folk still lived hidden amongst the Light Elves. If Sigyn had fallen into one of their traps, she could be in grave danger.

'I will ask Queen Aelsa to have the palace searched,' - said Thor. 'Sigyn could not have gone far.'

The Crown Prince of Asgard went to find the Queen in her private chambers. Astrid and Sif returned to Sigyn's room to see if they could discover any hint as to her whereabouts. Thor was glad they did not join him. There was no telling how Queen Aelsa would react to his visit, and he did not want the Asgardians to know what had occurred between them.  
The guards at the doors allowed him in, and Thor entered the Elf Queen's chamber. The room was richly decorated. There were plants, flowers, jewelled chandeliers, and romantic statues. Seeing it in daylight, Thor saw the beauty he had failed to notice last time he was here. The bed had been pushed further down into the room (no doubt because of him), leaving it more covered than before. The sheer drapes were pushed open but hanging loosely at the bedposts. Where the bed used to stand was now a small pool with a little waterfall fountain. Water lilies floated on the crystal surface, giving a sweet fragrance to the room. Bathing in the pool, with her back to him, was the Queen of Alfheim.

'Have you come to see more of me, Thor Odinson?'

Thor cleared his throat.

'Forgive the intrusion,' apologised Thor. 'I am in need of your help.'

Aelsa threw him a glance over her shoulder but did not turn around. Her pointy ears stuck out from her hair, which was bound around her head in a braided crown. Thor stepped towards her. He made sure to look down at her face and not at her naked body beneath the surface.

'Sigyn is missing,' - he said. 'No one has seen her since the feast, and I fear that...'

'Do you?' - interrupted Aelsa. 'Fear for her, I mean. Are you worried about her safety?'

'Of course, I am!' - exclaimed Thor.

'Then you certainly fooled me,' - Aelsa gave a little chuckle as she rubbed oil on her skin. 'You did not seem very worried about her last night.'

Thor gritted his teeth. He had been feeling contrite over the things he had said to Sigyn. He knew his pride had gotten in the way again and that it hadn't been fair to Sigyn to react the way he had when it was clear she had only meant to help him correct a mistake from the past. It had, in fact, been short of a miracle Sigyn, and he hadn't come to blows again.

'Words spoken in anger. I do care for my betrothed.'

'Then you will be pleased to hear that she is in no danger.'

'You know where she is?!'

'Right now, no. But I saw her in the early hours of the morning. I sought her out to discuss what she had witnessed in the garden. A certain pair having their way with each other in the waters of a dark pool.'

Thor felt his heart sink.

'S-she saw us?' - he stammered.

Aelsa finally turned to him. Her mouth was curled up in a grin, and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

'She did,' - she said. 'Anyway, as I said, I saw her in the early hours of morning, in her room. After we spoke, I sensed her leaving Alfheim.'

'Why did you not tell anyone?!' - demanded Thor.

'Lady Sigyn was angry, which would be understandable, of course. I suspect she wanted to go someplace familiar to mull things over and be on her own for some time. I simply respected her wish. And this way...'

Aelsa climbed the steps at the pool and rose out of the water. Thor stood frozen as she drew near. His eyes wandered over her body, waterdrops slowly trickling down her perfect shapes. The Queen's hands crept up and cupped Thor's face. She kissed him. The sensation of her lips on his, her naked body pressing up against him, made Thor remember the night before.   
How she had found him wandering the garden aimlessly in frustration and had led him to the secluded pool. How she had undressed before him and had waded into the water. How she had looked in the moonlight, a temptress and goddess descended from Valhalla. How he had found himself in the water with her, kissing her and taking her against the rocks at the far side of the pool.  
The Elf Queen drew back, the kiss lingering on their lips. Her eyes found Thor. There was something about them that troubled the Odinson. They weren't warm or seductive like the night before. They were cold. Meticulous. Triumphant.   
Aelsa breathed against Thor's lips;

'My vengeance is complete.'

She let go of Thor and turned away from him. She reached for bath linen and wrapped herself in it before facing a surprised Thor once more.

'I've had my fun with you, Thor Odinson. And what _fun_ it was! But you have served your purpose. You've proven yourself to be nothing more but a petulant child, far from a King of Asgard. A small prideful boy who let the woman destined to be a great Queen slip through his fingers. You have lost her love if you ever even had it to begin with. And you have lost _your father's_ love as well. Such a _disappointment_ you are!'

Thor recoiled, wide-eyed and aghast. Aelsa's eyes, which were normally dark-blue, were blazing red as if a fire had awoken within her. Her rage, bottled since his arrival, was finally showing. She had played Thor the fool, hiding her true intent until he made the mistakes she knew he would make. Now that he had lost it all, her mother's fire burning inside of her let out her desire to make him feel the puny god she had crushed him to be. How she revelled in it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The palace was in a quiet state of chaos. Loki noticed the guards hurrying from place to place in packs. The palace staff kept to their regular duties, but they were clearly anxious. The last time they had all acted like this, there had been rumours of a Midgardian assassin having found his way into Asgard to kill the Allfather. That had, of course, been Loki's doing (it had taken them 2 weeks to discover this, to Loki's great pleasure), but seeing how he hadn't done anything this time, something else must've happened. Something real.   
Loki came upon the Warriors Three outside the throne room. By their uneasy expressions, Loki deduced it was something troublesome indeed if it was enough to worry brainless brutes like Thor's friends.

'What happened?' - he asked as he approached them.

'It's Lady Sigyn,' - replied Fandrall. 'She has disappeared.'

'Thor is searching Alfheim with Sif and Astrid, but so far they haven't found her,' - Volstagg furrowed his brow in concern. 

The three men waited for Loki to speak. Despite their jests against him, he was still a prince of Asgard and definitely the smartest amongst them. In times of need, they often looked to Loki, as he had proven himself capable of quick thinking and logic reasoning more than once.

'Search all the places Sigyn has been to since she arrived in Asgard,' - ordered Loki. 'She doesn't know all of the Realm yet, so if she is here, she'll go somewhere familiar. Question everyone you come across but make sure they don't suspect she is missing. Casually ask when they saw her last. Be subtle, understood?'

The Warriors Three bowed their heads to Loki and marched away, talking amongst themselves on who would search what first. Loki entered the throne room, his mind boggled with a million questions.   
He was certain Sigyn had come to him before the sun had risen over Asgard. He had already discarded the idea of it all being a dream because of the gold cloth and the red hair he had found in his bed. The only other explanation he could think of was that Sigyn had conjured an illusion, similar to his own. But that would mean she had learned to master her magic in very little time which was simply impossible. All sorcerers, even powerful ones like fire mages, required months, if not years, of training.   
Sigyn had questioned him on lying with the Queen of Alfheim, yet she hadn't answered his own question about Aelsa and Thor. It was clear enough Thor had done what Loki had not, and Sigyn had found out about it. Now that Thor had shown his true colours, she would never love him. A part of Loki leapt in joy over this. But it was only a tiny part.   
What Loki truly felt was incomprehensible anger. How could Thor have done this to Sigyn?! And with Aelsa no less! Sigyn was twenty times the woman that Elf Queen was. More even! All those times Sigyn could have chosen to be with him but didn't because she wouldn't betray her vow to her betrothed... It sickened Loki to think that Thor had so easily cast her aside. His brother didn't deserve Sigyn. He did—only he.

Odin was seated on his throne, his sceptre firmly in hand. A dark shadow fell over his face, giving him a terrifying look. Frigga stood at his side, one hand on her husband's shoulder. They spoke in hushed voices but fell silent when they saw Loki approach.

'I've heard,' - said Loki immediately as he took the steps up the throne to hug his mother. 'Is there no sign of her?'

'None that we can find,' - Frigga shook her head.

'Thor is searching Alfheim with Sif,' - said Odin. 'Heimdall is scouring both our Realms even, but it's like she's vanished into thin air.'

_Into thin air..._

'Then she was taken,' - said Loki.

'Taken?' - questioned his father. 'Why would anyone take Sigyn?'

'Why would she leave on her own accord? Leaving no trace behind? Father, think about it; Sigyn is betrothed to the Crown Prince of Asgard, the heir to your throne. They have been growing closer to one another. If one was to believe Thor was actually in love with his betrothed, she becomes a target. Her own family might have even taken her back to get more out of their deal with mother. If not them or an enemy of Asgard, then at the very least a jealous princess who believes herself robbed of a future as Queen at Thor's side.'

Odin and Frigga looked at each other. The Queen nodded, and the Allfather rose from his throne.

'Go, Loki. If what you say is true, we mustn't waste another moment. Do what you have to, by any means necessary. You have my approval. Bring Sigyn back.'

Odin put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

'I put my trust in you, Loki.'

Loki bowed his head to his parents and hurried away. He had a good idea of where to look for his brother's betrothed, but it was not in the hands of the enemy. Nor would Sigyn be found at her family home. Or with some envious princess. He had only said that to buy himself time.  
There was only one place Sigyn could go to where she was shielded from everyone and everything. The only place that would coincidentally also explain what had happened in his room that morning. The sanctuary _he_ had revealed to her.  
Urdarbrunn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What do you think?'

Frigga looked down at her husband after Loki had taken his leave of them and tilted her head at him.

'Do you believe he has anything to do with her disappearance?' - asked Odin.

'No,' - answered Frigga truthfully. 'He seemed genuinely shocked to learn Sigyn is gone. And worried too.'

'Indeed... which is why I am troubled,' - sighed Odin. 'Loki has never been one to trouble himself over what happens to others. You may be the exception.'

'Don't say that. You know very well Loki loves us all. We are his family.'

Odin averted his eye at the mention of the word. Frigga knew why. She was the only one who knew why.

'I have noticed, Frigga,' - said Odin after a few moments of silence. 'I am not a blind fool, despite the lack of my right eye. I have noticed how they are around each other. But it cannot be. The match is made. Sigyn is Thor's betrothed, not Loki's.'

'Would you not rather have our sons marry for love?' - questioned Frigga.

'Love... just a matter of a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions.'

'Oh? Am I to understand then that _our own marriage_ was not of love?'

'We knew each other for many years before we wed, Frigga. Our parents saw what we meant to each other but also what our marriage would mean to Asgard. Thor's marriage is a matter of state first and foremost, as was ours. Would it be ideal if they did love each other? Yes, which is why I allowed Sigyn to come here a year before they are to take their vows. But will I release them from their bond if they are less than what we are? No, I will not.'

Despite a seemingly absolute verdict, Frigga did not believe Odin would let his son marry if there was no chance of love. Her husband's notions on love were ancient (which was to be expected considering he had lived for quite some time now), but the Queen had long ago discovered that he too had a soft spot for it. When it came to it, he would not stand in the way of love. 

'What will you do about Thor?' - she asked Odin.

'His actions speak for themselves,' - said Odin, disgruntled. 'I did not want to believe Loki when he came to me a week ago. I wanted to brush it off as another one of his tricks, but even Loki would not sink that low. If I hadn't gone to Queen Aelsa myself the day before Thor's arrival to speak to her of my intent for Thor and ask one of my ravens stay behind to watch him, we would never have seen the truth. I believed he had changed, Frigga, I truly did... But he is the same.'

'Do not despair,' - Frigga put her arm around her husband's shoulders when she saw his sorrow. 'Thor may yet surprise us all.'

'But until then... he is simply not worthy.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki prayed he had not been wrong in believing Sigyn would come here. But unless someone had truly taken her (which he very much doubted), this was the only place she could be. Urdarbrunn lay shielded from all prying eyes, including Heimdall's. She might've escaped the Guardian's attention long enough to make it into the glen. There were plenty of lakes and rivers near the mountain, any of which Sigyn could have used from her mirror world.

He had made his way through the mountain a hundred times before. His feet knew exactly where to go. Loki passed the gemstone tunnel and began to run. As he neared the glen, the sound of the waterfall grew louder.   
He needed to know she was there. He needed to know if she was safe. He needed to know if... if she had been waiting for him. Loki alone had learned the truth of Urdarbrunn. Not even Frigga knew of its existence. If Sigyn was here, she knew very well that only _he_ could find her here.

Loki stepped out into the sunlight. He raised his hand, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness but lowered it quickly to search the glen. He gasped.   
There in the grass, in a gold dress, with her bloodred hair spread out around her head, lay Sigyn. Her skin sickly pale. Her eyes closed. And in her open hand, a flame dying.


	10. Now I know it's all I ever wanted

The glen was wrapped in shadows, safe for a few fireflies around the waterfall. Sigyn sat in the cold, damp grass, at the edge of the pool, with one hand stretched out over the surface of the water. With tears in her eyes, she made her illusion stop Loki from further undressing her. Her voice broke as she spoke;

'Don't.'

'Why not?' - Sigyn heard Loki ask of her.

'Because this isn't real,' - she sobbed. 'I've always dreamed that my life could be like a fairy tale. That I would meet my prince and... But it remains nothing more than that. A foolish dream. Farewell, Loki.'

Sigyn gathered what remained of her strength and closed her fingers around the serpent necklace Loki had given her. A breeze blew through the glen, making the leaves above her rustle. Her magic connected with his. His mind was her mind. Loki's voice echoed through her, calling out Sigyn's name. Now all that remained was to make it all a dream.  
He fell back into his slumber and would not wake again before first light. Not if her magic had truly affected him. It had been so stupid she hadn't thought of this before. If Loki's magic could touch Sigyn, then hers could touch him as well. Their pendants made that possible. But up until now, Loki had been the one in charge. This had been the first time Sigyn had knowingly taken control over something. It had felt so _good_.

Sigyn pulled the illusion back through the mirror as soon as she had placed everything the way it had been before Loki had woken up. Her fake-self evaporated, and Sigyn fell backwards into the grass. She panted heavily in exhaustion. And exhilaration.  
She had done it. She had successfully conjured an illusion of herself and send it through the mirror world. If only she could've stepped through the mirror without this trickery. But the risk was too great. For both herself and Loki. If anyone had caught them... The things Loki had done to her... He had been so eager, so lustful... Sigyn had seen, heard and felt _everything_.

Her fingers dug into the earth. Her tears fell. She knew for certain know. All she felt for Loki was real. If only he were the one she was to wed. But she was bound to Thor, whom she was coming to hate more and more. Not only had the Crown Prince betrayed their betrothal, but he had also proven he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same prideful and shallow man she had first met. Sigyn had believed him to be better and had allowed her heart to open for him. But she could never love him. Not like she loved Loki.

_What can I do? I will never be happy with Thor, but he is the one I am to marry. If I break the betrothal, I lose everything. My family will never take me back. The Asgardians will hate me for turning away from their Crown Prince. I... I'm trapped._

Sigyn clenched her fist. She hit the dirt in outrage. She shook her head wildly, her tears drying as she did so. All she had ever wanted was for her mother to embrace her as Frigga had. For a man to hold and kiss her as Loki had. But she could have nothing her heart wished for. Happiness was not for her. Only pain, entrapment, life in the shadow of another.   
Sigyn's vision blurred. Her heart was racing in her chest. That burning sensation Sigyn knew all too well when lost in anger was coursing through her body like a violent river. She tried to regain control over it, but it was too powerful, and she was still so tired from conjuring the illusion. It gripped her tight and wrenched her every which way.

Sigyn cried out, and the fire burst out from her body. Flames spread through the glen, rising higher and higher up the rocks until they died out. The magic of the Urdarbrunn was stunned at the sudden force of such raw power but quickly began to restore what was destroyed. It healed all except the young maiden who lay unconscious in the grass and who sank slowly into the darkness of her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, her prince would soon wake and search for the girl who had stolen his heart once upon a dream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Has she been found yet?'

Thor hastened to the Warriors Three the moment he stepped out of the Bifrost portal. His friends looked at him with gloomy expressions.

'No,' - Fandrall shook his head. 'We were hoping you had better news.'

'None,' - said Sif as she joined Thor and her comrades. 'Astrid has stayed behind to continue the search in Alfheim with the Queen's guard, but we could find no trace of Lady Sigyn anywhere within the palace.'

Thor turned to the Gatekeeper in despair.

'Heimdall, surely your eyes must have seen her _somewhere_?!'

'Forgive me, my prince, but I cannot find her either. I saw her last in the palace in Alfheim during the night and then nothing but darkness. As if she plummeted into a void. Wherever Lady Sigyn is, she is well-hidden from even my view.'

Thor threw his hammer against the arched wall of Himinbjorg with a roaring yell. Mjölnir stuck into the wall, little lightning bolts crackling from the head. Heimdall lowered his eyes whilst the Warriors Three and Sif carefully glanced at each other. The Crown Prince fell to his knees.

'This is my fault,' - he whispered almost inaudibly.

'Fear not,' - said Volstagg in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. 'We all know Lady Sigyn can stand her own man - er, woman, I mean. I am certain that we will find her so-'

'HEIMDALL!'

Everyone jumped at the sound of Loki's voice resonating through the room. Heimdall stuck his sword into the key, searching for the prince's location. Thor rose to his feet, his eyes fixed on the Gatekeeper.

'Where is he?' - demanded Thor.

'Svartalfheim,' - Heimdall furrowed his brow.

'What's he doing there?' - wondered Fandrall aloud.

They heard Loki yelling again. None failed to notice the panic in his voice.

'HEIMDALL, OPEN THE BIFROST!'

Heimdall turned his sword, and Himinbjorg began to whirl, opening the Bifrost to Svartalfheim. As soon as the Rainbow Bridge appeared, Loki jumped into the room, carrying an unconscious Sigyn in his arms. Thor hurried over to his brother as the portal closed behind him.

'You found he- Odin's beard, what has happened?! Give her to me, I will...'

'You've done enough.'

Loki pushed past Thor with a hard accusing sneer, going straight for the horses The Warriors Three had brought with them. They took Sigyn from Loki so he could climb the big black stallion that was actually his brother's and then handed her back to him. He galloped away with Sigyn seated in front of him, one arm around her body. Sif climbed her own horse and followed Loki without hesitation, whilst the Warriors Three lingered for the Crown Prince.   
But Thor stood frozen. He stared after them, unable to shake the sight of Sigyn lying in his brother's arms, barely alive.

'You should go as well,' - he heard Heimdall say.

'What has happened, Heimdall?' - Thor raked his hair. 'I do not understand. Why was she in Svartalfheim? Did Loki say anything to you when he left?'

'Loki did not use the Bifrost to leave Asgard, only to return,' - said Heimdall.

Thor turned his head and stared at the Gatekeeper. He saw Heimdall was puzzled by the same questions running through his own mind. If Loki hadn't used the Bifrost, how had he gone to Svartalfheim? And how had he found Sigyn when even Heimdall couldn't?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga had hastened to Sigyn's chamber when she had sensed Loki approaching and had stood ready with several healers when her son brought the maiden in. It hadn't been easy to send Loki away and lock the door on him. He had begged her to stay, revealing once more to Frigga that his feelings for Sigyn went deeper than anyone suspected. But the Queen doubted that even her own magic could help Sigyn now.   
The state she was in was the result of an outburst of pure raw core magic. Who knows what had brought it on? Rage, pain, or even an attempt to defend herself. This was exactly why Frigga had asked Loki to teach Sigyn how to control her powers. She had always suspected the fight with Thor had only been a sliver of what Sigyn was truly capable of. But this... this could destroy Sigyn from the inside if she remained untrained.

Frigga told the healers to help her undress Sigyn and put her in her night shift. She saw her necklace and reached to take it off. Her fingers were but an inch away when she sensed magic within the rose jewel—Loki's magic.  
With a little flick of her wrist, Frigga released the illusion and gasped inaudibly as she saw Loki's pendant hanging around Sigyn's neck. Or an exact duplicate, at least, since he never took his own off. Frigga took hold of the serpent pendant and found it cold at her touch. It would appear her son had been helping Sigyn after all in his own mischievous way, of course. She wondered if Sigyn knew about the jewel. If she did, it would seem Loki and Sigyn might be more than they appeared.   
Just according to plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki paced impatiently outside Sigyn's chamber. He had the serpent around his neck, clutched in his hand. Since his mother wouldn't allow him inside, this was the only way he could help Sigyn. He let his magic flow to the copy that was still around Sigyn's neck. Because she lay unconscious, Loki had to force her magic to anchor itself to his through the jewel. It was a tiresome task requiring great focus but a necessary one.

Heavy footsteps were coming towards Loki, and he looked up just in time to duck away from Thor's clutch.

'What do you think you're doing?!' - exclaimed Loki, remaining well out of reach from his older brother.

'I am in no mood for your games, Loki,' - snapped Thor. 'How is it you knew where to find Sigyn? How did you even get to Svartalfheim if not by the Bifrost?'

Loki scoffed at him.

'Really? _That_ is the first thing you ask? How about you show some concern first? Oh, but that's right, I forgot. You don't care about Sigyn. You only care about yourself!'

'Loki, I am warning you!'

'What was it you said to Sigyn? That she _shames_ you? That she must _learn to know her place_?'

'How do you...?'

'And if that wasn't enough, you let yourself be cuckolded by the Elf Queen!'

Thor's aghast expression was even more gratifying than Loki had expected it to be. Loki grinned at his older brother, taking a step towards him to really take in the anguish on Thor's face.

'It really is embarrassing to see how easily you can be fooled,' - mocked Loki spitefully. 'Not only by that silver-haired vixen but by our own father too. You never even knew he had one of his ravens in Alfheim to watch you, did you?'

A darkness came across Thor's face, and with one giant leap, the Crown Prince of Asgard held Loki by his throat, slamming him against the wall.

' _You_ did this,' - Thor drew near and hissed at Loki. 'I know not how, but this is your doing. Always scheming, always making everything into a joke. No more, Trickster! You will stay away from Sigyn, do you hear me?!'

'S-She... will... _never_... be... yours!'

Thor squeezed Loki's throat. Loki struggled to breathe, clawing at his brother's iron grip. But he was nowhere near strong enough to win against Thor's brute strength like this.   
A sudden wave of magic threw both brothers against the floor. Loki gasped and coughed as air filled his lungs again. He managed to stand up against the wall and saw Odin standing before them, sceptre in hand.   
Thor scrambled up at the sight of his father and meant to speak, but Odin silenced him by raising his hand. The Allfather's expression was harder than it usually was. Stern. Merciless even. But it was not Loki he was looking at. No, this time, Loki was not the cause of the problem. The golden boy was.

'I gave Loki the order to do whatever he needed to do, by any means necessary, to find _your_ betrothed,' - began Odin. 'And this is how you repay him? By chocking the life out of him? Sigyn is found and returned thanks to your brother, whilst you have done nothing but bring her pain. Had it been any other woman, any other flirtation, I would not have cared. But Sigyn is not one of your conquests. She is a future Queen. _Your_ future Queen.'

'Father, I...'

'One weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty! I had hoped she would have inspired you to become a better man. One I would be proud to call my son and heir. I see now that my hope was misplaced.'

Loki heard Thor's horrified gasp. He had to admit; it was impressive hearing his father speak to Thor in this manner. He was the firstborn and favourite after all.   
The Allfather sighed and waved Thor away.

'You have my leave to go.'

Thor stood nailed to the floor, stunned by his father's harsh words against him. It became unbearable to watch. Loki nudged his brother, and Thor slowly moved away from them. Odin waited until his firstborn was well away before turning to Loki.

'I know better than to ask you to reveal your methods. But may I ask as to how you knew Sigyn was at Svartalfheim?'

'Logic reasoning,' - replied Loki, his voice a bit hoarse from having been chocked. 'There are still Dark Elves living hidden amongst the Light Elves of Alfheim. It would have been easy for them to have access to the feast and wait until Sigyn was alone. Given time, we would've probably blamed Queen Aelsa for her disappearance and started another war, leaving the Dark Elves to pick up the pieces.'

'Hmm, I see,' - nodded the Allfather. 'Well done, Loki. You have my thanks for bringing Sigyn home... my son.'

Odin gave Loki a short bob of his head. Loki bowed his own head in response, accepting his father's praise (which he did not often get). It was logic reasoning, indeed, just not what had really happened. But Loki would never reveal the truth to anyone but Sigyn herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Astrid tells me you refuse to leave.'

Frigga sat down on Sigyn's bed, across from her son. After knowing for certain that his betrothed would live, she had allowed Thor to see Sigyn. That had been 24 hours ago. Thor threw her a glance but did not move.

'What has happened is not your fault,' - continued Frigga. 'No one could have foreseen this would happen. Lady Sif has returned to Alfheim to search with the Elf guard for the Dark Elves responsible for this. Queen Aelsa has...'

'Do not speak to me of that woman,' interrupted Thor with a venomous voice.

Frigga sighed. It was to be expected that Thor would foster some rancour against the Elf Queen. She herself felt piqued as well. More towards her husband than Aelsa, but still, she understood Thor's feelings.  
She let her eyes wander over her son. He was brought down by Odin's actions and his own foolish mistakes. But more so by guilt towards Sigyn. This prompted Frigga to ask;

'Do you love her?'

Thor's blue eyes looked up at her.

'I... I do not know,' - he sighed in defeat. 'How does one know if what he feels is love?'

'It is different for everyone,' - said Frigga. 'Some describe it as thinking of the other every second of every day. Others say they know it is love when they feel their heart skip a beat. In my own experience, I know your father loves me simply because he says he does. And means it.'

Frigga carefully caressed a lock of hair away from Sigyn's brow.

'She has not known love. Not one moment of it, in all her life. This is part of the reason I wanted her to come to Asgard. So she could be away from the family who had scorned Sigyn her entire existence and flourish into the woman I saw her be inside. She needs someone who loves her unconditionally.'

From the corner of her eye, the Queen saw her son hang his head. Her hand moved to the necklace Sigyn wore—the necklace that now appeared a rose once more.

'Did you give her this?' - she asked Thor.

'I wanted to... to thank her for what she had done for me,' - Thor's voice broke. 'Put our differences aside and... and tell her that... that I...'

'That you care for her,' - finished Frigga, to which her son nodded. 'It is a beautiful gift to say just that. I wonder, where did you get it from?'

'Loki,' - Thor scowled at speaking his brother's name. 'He had intended it for you but gave it to me when we spoke of Sigyn.'

He suddenly lifted his head to his mother, eyes wide at realising something.

'He has done something to it. He has done something to her!' - he spoke wildly and incoherently. 'I've had my suspicions, but before when we fought, he said... he said she would never be mine. He has done something!'

'Thor, calm yourself,' - Frigga hastened round the bed to stand by her son. 'Loki has done nothing but help Sigyn, I swear it. I have watched from a distance, and Loki does not pose a threat to her. Nor you for that matter.'

She held Thor's head to her bosom, comforting him just like she had done when he was a child. Her hand stroked his golden hair gently, motherly. It pained her to see her son like this. She desired nothing more than to help him. But this was something he had to resolve on his own. As for her other son... she prayed he would do what was right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It irked Loki how he couldn't get to Sigyn. Thor was always at her side, the great lump. And Astrid watched Loki like a hawk, making sure he could not even come near her chamber. Loki had to rely on his mother to tell him how Sigyn fared.  
She had finally regained consciousness after 3 days and claimed she remembered nothing of what had happened. This only worked well in Loki's favour, having told his fabrication on finding Sigyn in Svartalfheim to the Warriors Three, who then retold it to any who cared to hear it. Even Lady Sif admitted Loki had done well. For once, Thor was not the hero in their tale. If only everyone were so easily fooled.

Loki knew the Allfather and Frigga had accepted his explanations on finding Sigyn, but he did suspect that they (or at least Frigga in any case) questioned if it was the truth. But so far, neither Odin nor Frigga had pushed the matter further.   
Thor didn't believe a word of it, of course. In fact, he was convinced Loki had somehow taken Sigyn, done something to her, and then brought her to Alfheim to shift the blame on another (which was only partly true, really). The real problem Loki now faced was Heimdall.   
It was not the first time Loki had travelled between Realms on his own. He had discovered several hidden paths were leading from Asgard to other places long ago. His magic had always kept him protected for Heimdall's all-seeing gaze, but in this particular case, the Gatekeeper was instrumental in Loki's deception. How else could he have convinced the others that he had found Sigyn on Svartalfheim if he had just appeared with her in the palace? No one would have believed him. The fact that Heimdall had to retrieve both of them from Svartalfheim brought a measure of truth to the lie.   
But it also brought a most annoying hindrance.

'Your Highness, a word if you please?'

Loki grunted silently when he heard Heimdall's voice behind. The Gatekeeper did not often leave his post, but he was always with either the Allfather or the Crown Prince on the rare occasions he did. That he would seek out the second prince now did not bode well.

'Of course,' - Loki faked a smile as he turned around.

'I understand the Allfather asked you to search for Lady Sigyn in your own way. Since this resulted in her safe return, we owe you thanks for this. Yet I wonder as to how you were able to find her when I could not?'

'Perhaps you're getting rusty? You have been doing the job for some time now, and it's easy to miss something.'

'I never miss anything. Especially not when it is obvious someone hides from me on purpose.'

Heimdall took off his golden helmet and gave Loki an intense stare. Loki managed to keep his composure despite the harsh look he was given. He had been able to escape Heimdall for years. Even if the man was on to him, there was no way he could catch Loki in the act.

'Since you saved Lady Sigyn, I will let it slide just this once,' - continued Heimdall. 'However, know that you cannot escape my eyes forever.'

'Is that a challenge?' - Loki responded daringly.

The Gatekeeper narrowed his golden eyes to Loki and gave him a short nod, indicating the discussion was now over. The Trickster watched him leave and thought;  
 _All right, Heimdall, let us see if you can truly see all._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thor, I am well, I promise,' - sighed Sigyn wearily. 'You don't have to stay with me constantly.'

'I want to,' - Thor smiled at her as he gave her another cup of water.

Sigyn tilted his head at him. Thor had sat by her bedside non-stop. He had nursed her with his mother, read to her, cared for her... He had done everything she would have expected her betrothed to do. If only he were doing it for the right reasons...

'Astrid, leave us a moment, please,' - Sigyn turned to her companion. 'Go... anywhere, I don't really care.'

Both Astrid and Thor gave her a concerned look and then glanced at each other. But Astrid still did as she was told and left the pair alone, saying she would not go far away in case she was needed. Sigyn gave another sigh and then gave Thor her full attention.

'You feel guilty,' - she stated.

Thor averted his eyes from her.

'I do,' - he replied. 'Sigyn, I should never have said what I said. I should never have... what I did...'

He struggled with the words. Sigyn did not care much to hear them anyway.

'I did not mean to hurt you,' - concluded Thor eventually.

'We never mean to do the things we do, Thor,' - said Sigyn sadly. 'We only realize we have crossed a line when it is too late. I just... I thought I was more to you.'

'You are!'

'No, I'm not. Someday perhaps, when we are...'

She couldn't say it. She couldn't say "married". The mere thought of being married to someone like Thor brought nothing but sorrow to Sigyn. He was contrite now. He would be kind and caring for a while yet. But it still wouldn't change who he was within. He would never learn. With that idea in mind, Sigyn would never be able to love him truly. Not like...

'I would like to be alone, Thor,' - said Sigyn then. 'Just for tonight. I need to gather my thoughts.'

Sigyn saw Thor wasn't too inclined to leave her alone. Probably afraid she would disappear again (she could, but where would she go?). Upon her insistence, he reluctantly agreed and bade her a good night. As he rose from his seat by the bed, Thor's eye fell on the flowers by Sigyn's bedside. Every week the bouquet grew and grew. There was so many roses, peonies, lilies and other blooms that she had lost count. All were snow white with icy blue veins—all given to her by a man, not her betrothed.  
Sigyn's breath caught when Thor touched one of them. She wished she could read his mind right now. If only to know if he suspected they came from his brother. But Thor gave no indication that he did. He said nothing else and walked out of the room, giving Sigyn one last look at the door.   
As soon as the door closed behind her, Sigyn crawled out of bed and went to lock it. She halted and rested her head against the oak, realizing that if she locked it, Astrid would never let her hear the end of it. Sigyn took a deep breath and stepped back.   
Right into Loki's arms.

'I thought he would never leave.'

Sigyn gasped in surprise at the sound of his voice but could not turn to him. Loki had her locked in an embrace, his arms wrapped around her. He bent his head to her hear. His whispering, alluring voice sent shivers through Sigyn's body.

'Are you all right?' - he asked.

'Y-Yes,' - stammered Sigyn, her heart beating faster and faster.

'Don't do that again. _Ever_. I thought I lost you.'

'Loki, I...'

'Ssh. Are you well enough to come to me?'

Sigyn turned her head sideways. An illusion... Just like she had done to him. He remembered then.

'Sigyn, can you come to my chamber through the mirror?' - asked Loki once again, urgency in his voice.

'I can manage,' - answered Sigyn.

'Do it,' - he told her.

The illusion released her. Sigyn felt the magic leave her and dared to turn around. The room was empty. She drew in a breath. Her fingers closed around Loki's pendant. Her mind warned her not to go. A vow had been made. But... did the vow still stand? And... did it even speak of Thor? Sigyn tried to remember the words she had spoken to Frigga months ago, but she could not recall them for the life of her.   
All Sigyn was certain of was that she did not belong with Thor. She was not in love with Thor. There was only one man who appeared in her dreams. Only one man who she longed for above all others. Only one man for who her heart still beat.

Sigyn crossed the room and changed her shift into a simple long-sleeve green dress (one of the very few she had chosen to bring from home). With her hair hastily bound with a ribbon, Sigyn put her hands against her mirror. She took one last look over her shoulder but then allowed the mirror to pull her through towards the world hidden behind all reflections.   
Towards her heart's desire.


	11. The way you did once upon a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hard sexual content in this chapter

He waited impatiently for her, staring at the mirror. He wondered what it would be like to actually see her step through it. And to then go into the mirror world himself. If he could, at least...  
Loki froze when he finally saw Sigyn appear. It was like a reflection in water at first; unclear, with shaky blurred edges but sharpening with every step until Sigyn appeared to be standing right in front of Loki. And then, in the blink of an eye, she was.   
It wasn't at all like stepping out. More like being pushed out forcefully, really. But Sigyn still managed to do even that with the grace and composure of a Queen. She landed on her feet and looked up at Loki. When their eyes met, they closed the distance between each other, taking each other into an embrace.

'I wanted to see you,' - started Loki. 'They wouldn't let me. I didn't know how else I cou-...'

Sigyn cut him off by pulling him down and pressing her mouth on his.

'Ssh,' - she breathed against his lips. 'Don't tell me how you couldn't be with me and _just be with me_.'

Another kiss. Longer. Deeper. Stronger.

'Hmm, not here,' - said Loki, reluctant to stop. 'I don't want them to catch us.'

'Where then?' - Sigyn clung to him desperately.

'Can you take me with you? Through the mirror?' - asked Loki.

She drew back a little.

'I don't know. I never tried taking someone with me before.'

Loki saw Sigyn's hesitation. He brushed his lips against hers and said;

'You can do it. I trust you.'

Sigyn had probably never heard those words before. No one had ever trusted her with anyone or anything because no one had ever thought her capable of anything. Loki understood better than she knew (though admittedly, the not-trusting part was his own fault for playing mischief).

The maiden took the prince's hand and pulled him with her. Sigyn took a deep breath, stretching her other hand to the surface of the mirror. Her fingers touched the glass. Their reflections began to fade away. Loki heard her clear, determined voice saying;

'Don't let go.'

'Never.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark world behind the mirror seemed warmer this time. Perhaps it was Loki's presence that made it so. In any case, Sigyn was glad to see he had crossed through in one piece. He grinned at her in triumph and looked around. She let him take it in for a moment. The mirror world could be impressive, if not terrifying, for anyone seeing it the first time.

Hundreds of mirrors floated about them, attached to nothing but air. Sigyn had often peered at the people and creatures living in the Nine Realms through them. But her favourite mirrors were the ones leading to Midgard. There were so many differences in that one world, she found it quite extraordinary. Only a few times had she actually dared to step through and visit that Realm. Always when no one was around and never for longer than a couple of minutes.   
Sigyn led Loki on the path that swirled beneath the mirrors, showing him the pools on either side. They were portals to lakes, rivers, streams, even ice fields and glaciers. The mirrors of nature. They passed a swan lake in Midgard, a mighty river in Vanaheim, the frozen tundra of Jotünheim... All the while, Loki kept holding on to Sigyn's hand. It was the most natural feeling.

'Which is the closest one to Urdarbrunn?' - asked Loki, his eyes wandering from pool to pool to see if he recognised anything near the mountain where the glen lay hidden.

Sigyn drew him to a deep blue pool. Loki's eyes widened when he looked into it.

'But this is...'

'Urdarbrunn itself,' - smiled Sigyn. 'I was surprised to find it here as well. Especially since you told me there was no other way in.'

'I did not think there was,' - said Loki.

Sigyn sank down and touched the water. The ripples grew and grew until they reached the other side of the pool. The water, neither cold nor warm, began to wrap itself around her. She saw it spread to Loki and tightened her grip on his hand. He remained remarkably calm. Considering he was a sorcerer himself, it shouldn't have come as a surprise, really...   
Sigyn closed her eyes and let the water take her. Her feet touched the banks of the pool in the glen itself. She felt Loki's hand give a pinch. He let go. Sigyn opened her eyes and... gasped at what she saw.

Like a scene from a fairy tale, in the middle of the glen, stood a canopy bed. The light see-through veils were pushed aside, the white silk sheets drawn back. The fireflies that usually flew free around the water at night were now huddled together around the bedposts, imitating the glow of lanterns as it were. Rose petals lay cast around in the grass. White petals with blue veins.  
Sigyn slowly turned to Loki. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. But Sigyn was too stunned to speak properly and instead stammered;

'Loki, what... how di- when did you...?'

'All day really,' - he chuckled. 'It wasn't that hard to do, but I have to admit I changed my mind a few times. I realise it is a most indecent proposal, but... I am making it to you nonetheless.'

'Loki... no, I... We cannot stay here... however much I want to. Astrid will return soon, and when she sees me gone...'

'She won't.'

Sigyn tilted her head at Loki.

'Not if you do the same thing you did when you came to me,' - he said, hinting at that particular morning.

'I-I did not... I did not really mean to harm you then,' - Sigyn blushed at the memory. 'Nor to deceive you.'

'You did wonderfully well,' - grinned Loki. 'Have you been coming here on your own to train your magic?'

'Sometimes,' - admitted Sigyn. 'At night, when Astrid sleeps. I feel good here. But it was the first time I tried that. I did not think I would succeed.'

'I knew you could,' - said Loki. 'Your magic is unique, Sigyn. I knew Urdarbrunn would nurture it and give you the control you needed.'

Sigyn cast her eyes down.

'I lost control. Realizing that I could not have anything I wanted broke me. It infuriated me. I couldn't hold on to my magic any longer. I couldn't hold on to... to _you,_ and I...'

'Ssh, don't. Don't think about that anymore. I am here with you. I will help you.'

Loki lifted her head up by her chin to make Sigyn look into his eyes.

'Together,' - he whispered.

'Together,' - repeated Sigyn softly.

She let Loki take both of her hands. Her breath caught when she sensed a connection between her own magic and his. The serpent pendant at her bosom glowed warmly at first, but then it began to cool down. Two figures appeared beside them, an exact copy of each original. Sigyn saw her own face smiling at her, whereas Loki's just nodded in approval.

'Send us through,' - said Loki's double. 'We will each go to our own chamber. No one will ever know.'

'I-I am not sure I am strong enough to keep the magic up,' - said Sigyn.

'Of course you are,' - said her own double. 'Now you are. You sensed it, didn't you?'

Both Lokies glanced at each other and then at the two Sigyns. Her copy looked back at Loki's and took his hand. They stepped to the water and waited. Sigyn knelt to touch the water, her copy mimicking her action. Then she quickly drew back and let the water take them into the mirror world. Her hand stretched out over the surface, following them both. Once she sensed them step through two different mirrors, she dared to breathe again. She looked up at Loki, the real Loki left with her, and nodded.

'What was that about?' - he asked her curiously. 'What did you sense?'

'A... a connection, I believe,' - answered Sigyn with a sigh. 'Our magic bonding... if that is even possible.'

Loki stared at her.

'It is,' - he spoke, almost inaudibly.

He turned away for a moment and then faced her again. Sigyn noticed a change in him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Contrite. Almost guilt-ridden.

'Sigyn, I... I must confess something to you,' - Loki began. 'And I must ask you to let me finish before you say something yourself.'

'What is it?' - asked Sigyn, fear building up inside her.

'Since my mother told us all Thor's betrothed was to come live with us before their wedding, I've been devising a... a scheme. I planned to use his betrothed. Make her fall for me instead of him. Make her lie with me before the wedding took place even and reveal it then so that my brother stood shamed. I didn't care what would happen, really. I just wanted to stir a bit of chaos. When you arrived, I thought you were perfect for it. An innocent maiden, yet with a mind of her own who would not just swoon over Thor, as all the others had. And then your magic came out, wild and uncontrollable. It was the perfect excuse for me to seek you out further, under the guise of training. It never meant anything to me.'

Sigyn pursed her lips and swallowed back the tears welling up in her eyes. She dropped her head.   
_It never meant anything... of course not... why had I ever expected it would have? He is the Trickster... A name well-earned, it seems... I am such a fool._

'At least... that is what I told myself then.'

Sigyn looked up. Loki drew near.

'Truth is, being with you means everything to me. Not a day goes by when I do not think of you. Not a night goes by when I do not dream of you. I crave you like a man would water when lost in the desert. More so, even. I never thought anyone could make me feel the way I do, but you have, Sigyn. You have stirred something within me. I didn't know what it was until you just said you sensed us connect. You sensed _our magic_ bond.'

Loki took Sigyn in his arms. Her hands rested against his chest. She could feel his heart beating steady. Her own was thumping wildly inside of her.

'When the magic of two mages binds, their hearts become one. They will always find each other, even when they are worlds apart. Not even death can separate them.'

Ice blue eyes found green emerald eyes. Loki's lips brushed against Sigyn's. Softly, with one single lingering promise.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki loosened Sigyn's hair, dropping the ribbon on the ground. A red waterfall fell around her shoulders. Sigyn felt a shiver run over her spine. Not from cold. From excitement.   
She took his face into her hands and brought him to her. Their lips found each other. Again. And again. They barely broke away anymore. Sigyn's hands moved to the nape of Loki's neck, making sure he couldn't pull away from her. His own lay in the small of her back, pushing her against his body. His slender, strong body.   
Heat began to build inside of Sigyn. For a moment, she believed her magic was surging, but then she realized it was a different sort of heat. Good. Natural. And oh, so wonderful.   
Their kisses became intense. And exceedingly more passionate. Sigyn felt Loki's tongue pushing against her lips. She opened her mouth. When they met in their kiss, something seemed to snap in the both of them. They ravaged each other in their hunger, giving in to almost animalistic drifts.  
Sigyn's fingers entangled themselves in Loki's raven black hair, seeking something to hold on to. He grunted, deep in his throat. His hands pushed her against him again, and Sigyn gasped in their kiss when she felt something hard. They parted a few inches, both out of breath, and gazed into each other's eyes.

'Are you certain?' - asked Loki in a deep intense voice.

The thundering sound of the waterfall faded into nothing. Above them, the stars and moon glistened in the dark blue night sky like diamonds, but neither Sigyn nor Loki noticed. How could they, when ice and emeralds were so much more bewitching than diamonds?

'Yes,' - whispered Sigyn.

Loki closed the distance between them again. Between their kisses, they began to move closer to the bed. The grass felt like a carpet of clouds underneath heir bare feet. Loki meant to push her down when they reached it, but Sigyn was faster. She quickly moved her hands away from Loki's neck, grabbed his shirt to spin him around and tripped him.   
Loki fell backwards onto the bed. Sigyn straddled him, and he sat up to take her mouth to his again. His kiss, however passionate it was, could not distract Sigyn from what his hands were doing. The laces of her dress, hastily fitted together, easily came undone. The sleeves slipped off her shoulders, together with the thin undergarment she wore underneath. She shrugged it off, revealing her skin to the light of the moon above and the warm gold of the fireflies.   
Sigyn pulled Loki's black shirt over his head. She pressed her breasts to him, shivering at the touch of cool skin. They began to kiss once again, but Loki did not linger at her lips. He planted hot kisses on her jawline, her neck, her collar bone...   
When he came to her breasts, Loki glanced up at Sigyn. He gave her a mischievous grin. She remembered what he had done that morning. Clearly, so did he. Loki licked and suckled the rosy bud. Sigyn threw her head back, closing her eyes to the marvellous feeling Loki gave her, but they shot back open when she felt him bite her.

Loki shot Sigyn another grin when she pushed him back on the bed and gave him a reprimanding look. His fingers picked up the skirts of her dress, and he sat up again to throw the garment over her head and onto the grass, where his shirt lay. Then, Loki turned them both over so that he was the one on top now. A lock of raven hair fell in front of his eyes. Sign pushed it back and let her hands run down over his back. She went under the waistline of his black pants to slip them off.   
The maiden had seen naked men before; her brothers and their friends had not exactly bothered to keep her that innocent. But none could compare to the man who was with her now. So dazzling, so breath-taking, so glorious.   
Sigyn felt herself blush as they gazed upon each other's naked bodies. She had never given herself so openly, so willingly. That one night of playful touching and kissing Thor had been the closest she had ever come to lying with a man. To think that it would happen now with his brother...

The veils somehow closed around them, keeping what happened inside forever a secret. Sigyn's entire body trembled. Loki noticed and caressed her face lovingly. It immediately calmed Sigyn. She lay back, opening her legs for him. Loki let his lips brush against her before lowering himself onto her. A gasp escaped Sigyn when he entered her. His hard member pushed deep inside her, dipping itself in her heat. Sigyn's one hand gripped the sheets as the other went around his body to hold him. Loki waited a moment but began to move when he saw she had recovered from the initial shock. He retreated and thrust, the same motion, over and over again. Slowly, but fiercely.   
Sigyn arched her back. Her own body moved along with Loki, picking up on his rhythm. Loki moved faster as Sigyn's moans aroused him more. He groaned when he felt Sigyn's nails digging into his back. He pulled her down to him on his next thrust, and Sigyn cried out. He kept hitting that same spot, making Sigyn surrender herself completely to him.  
She met his thrusts with her hips, calling out his name and felt her body shudder. She became overwhelmed by the immense pleasure Loki gave her. A couple more thrusts, and Loki's body gave in as well, his release filling Sigyn.

Their bodies glistened with sweat. Loki leaned his head against Sigyn's shoulder, panting heavily. Sigyn herself could just barely catch her own breath. She stroked his hair, the simple movements helping her focus to steady her racing heart. When Loki shifted a little, he stirred within her, and Sigyn winced at the sensation. Her arms wrapped around his head. She kissed his brow.

'My love,' - whispered Sigyn.

Loki raised his head.

'Say that again,' - he asked of her.

Sigyn smiled seductively and put her lips to his ear.

'My love.'

Loki made her lie back down, kissing her passionately.

'Again,' - he growled.

'My love, my l- aah!'

Sigyn gasped when she felt him harden within her. Her eyes closed. Her legs clutched around him. Loki's hands trailed Sigyn's body as he pushed down on her. He cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing her roughly. Her firm nipples rubbed against his chest as he began to move again.

No doubts anymore. No unspoken words anymore. All had been done, and all had been said. There would be no talk of what had been or what could have been. Only of what was. Only them, at that moment, in that place. Two persons, alone in their universe, admitting at last that they loved each other and giving in to that yearning that had held their hearts under a spell for such a long time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'They have returned.'

Thor looked up at Heimdall.

'Together?' - he questioned.

'No,' - replied the Gatekeeper. 'They are each in their own chamber. Astrid is with Lady Sigyn now.'

The Crown Prince raked his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. He had a feeling something like this would occur the moment he stepped out of that room. Loki had his ways of getting to people, which was exactly what he was doing with Sigyn. Their argument kept coming to Thor's mind. _She will never be yours._ That's what Loki had said. And he had meant it.

'What am I to do, Heimdall? I know Loki has done something to Sigyn. A spell, an enchantment, something! But I have no proof of it. I cannot go to my father with suspicions alone, even with you as my witness. You see them disappear, sometimes alone, sometimes together, but without knowing what happens...'

'You spoke to me of the necklace Loki gave you? Can you not retrieve it?'

'Sigyn never takes it off. And after what has happened, I dare not ask her for it. She will believe I no longer care for her.'

'Hmm... perhaps you should then consider this; the fact that she wears it may be all the proof you require.'

Thor gave Heimdall a quizzical look.

'There are two possibilities where the necklace is concerned,' - explained Heimdall. 'Either Sigyn is aware Loki is the one who the necklace really belonged to, or she is not. If she does not know, she wears it because she believes it is yours and she cares enough for you to wear your gift for the whole of Asgard to see. But if she does know...'

'She is already under my brother's influence,' - finished Thor with a nod of his head.

He clenched his fists. If he were really to discover the truth, he would need to handle this with care. Perhaps Astrid could be suaded to help. Sigyn's companion had, after all, silently helped Thor in keeping Loki away from Sigyn when she lay unconscious. And the Warriors Three could... No, not them. At least not all of them. Volstagg couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, the big lug. Fandrall perhaps. He would certainly do it for Astrid. Hogun might be suaded, as long as their actions remained honourable. That only left Sif... She was perhaps the best option out of all his friends. Sif had a naturally suspicious disposition against Loki. And Thor had also noticed she was jealous of Sigyn for some reason, though for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why (nor had he thought it wise to ask).

'If I may...'

Thor was pulled out of his musings by Heimdall's hesitant voice.

'Yes?' - he urged the Gatekeeper to continue speaking.

'Forgive me if I should not say this... but are you certain of the Queen's intent?' - asked Heimdall.

'What do you mean?' - Thor furrowed his brow at the question.

'You told me how she was quick to defend Loki when you uttered your suspicion to her.'

'Aye, she told me Loki meant Sigyn no harm.'

'I find it peculiar that she is so assured of this. I would have believed that she would have at least listened to you, as I have. If only to investigate the matter further herself. Yet she dismissed it immediately.'

Thor stepped to his friend.

'Heimdall, take care of how you speak,' - he warned, eyes flickering around the Himinbjorg. 'You know both Frigga and Odin have their own ways to see and hear what goes on in Asgard.'

'Precisely,' - concluded Heimdall.

Thor drew back a little, staggered at what Heimdall was suggesting. Could it truly be that Frigga knew more of this than she was letting on? He had already voiced his concerns to his mother, both on Sigyn's apparent magical powers and his brother's attention to her, and Frigga had managed to reassure him both times. Thor had found such comfort in her words then.  
Still, it would not be unimaginable. Frigga knew exactly how to say things in a way that made them true but were not necessarily the entire truth. A skill which Loki had learned and now excelled at, unfortunately. His mother and brother were many things, but liars? No, not really.   
Yet whatever Frigga kept hidden, she always did so for a reason.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little magpie flew into the chamber, perching itself atop its gilded cage. The Queen rose from her bed at the bird's call. She stroked its black and white feathers carefully.

'Are they together?' - she asked the bird.

It twittered in response.

'I see... thank you.'

The magpie dipped its head and then flew away again, not wanting to stay in for the night just yet. Meanwhile, the Queen was left to wonder how much longer she could continue her plan before her son discovered the truth and her true intentions were revealed not only to Asgard but to the whole of the Nine Realms.   
The new fire mage would soon rise and, hopefully, at her side, a hero.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made love all night, fuelled by the passion and desire they inspired in each other. The hours had passed far too swiftly. Sigyn knew the sun would rise soon. She dreaded that moment. For when it came, it meant she would have to part from the man she loved and go back to being his brother's betrothed. But until that moment came, Sigyn meant to enjoy what little time remained with her love.   
She lay on her side in Loki's arms, fitting perfectly with the curves of his body, her head resting on his shoulder. Their bodies were covered to their waists under the silk sheets. Sigyn's breasts were still bare, but her hair was spread over her shoulder, shielding them somewhat. Despite lying like this, she wasn't cold. She was never cold. It seemed impossible with a fire burning in your very core.   
This is why it amazed Sigyn how she could actually be aware of how cool Loki's skin was. It felt so nice. She moved a bit closer to the chill of his body and sensed how even her magic embraced it, the serpent pendant tingling at her bosom. She saw Loki's pendant glow faintly as well and began to trace the outlines of it on her lover's skin.   
Loki stirred at her touch.

'I'm sorry,' - apologized Sigyn, leaning her chin on her hand so she could look at his face. 'I did not mean to wake you.'

'I'm glad you did,' - smiled Loki. 'You are a sight worth waking for.'

He pulled Sigyn up to him, kissing her lovingly on her lips. His eyes looked up to the sky, and he gave out a sigh.

'It's nearly dawn.'

Sigyn pressed her lips together and cast her eyes down to hide her sorrow.

'Sigyn, my heart...' - began Loki when he noticed her expression.

'Tell me it was all a dream,' - interrupted Sigyn, her voice breaking as she spoke. 'Tell me that I will wake in my chamber and that this did not happen. Tell me I have not broken my vow to your family and that I have not given you everything. Please tell me it was a dream. I cannot bear the thought of this being real. I cannot bear the thought of leaving here, having done this for one night, and pretending not to love you, Loki.'

His arms held her closer in his embrace. His lips kissed her temple. His voice soothed her angst.

'We have both dreamed of this. And they say if you dream a thing more than once, it is certain to come true. We are _real_ , my heart. Do not ask me to lie to you now. I never have, and I never will, I promise. Just like I promise you this...'

Loki pushed himself up to sit straight, Sigyn rising with him. He took her left hand, placed it on his pendant, and then placed his own on hers.

'You have my body, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you and will always find you, no matter where you are. For I am yours, now and far longer than forever.'

Sigyn stared at Loki, wide-eyed with shock. The words he had just spoken were practically a wedding vow. Her heart leapt, shouting at her to say the words back to him. And yet...

'I cannot... your brother...' - Sigyn shook her head.

'Does not love you,' - said Loki fiercely. 'And you do not love him. You never have.'

But Sigyn still hesitated. Loki cupped her face with his right hand and said;

'Sigyn, your betrothal is already broken. You gave yourself to me. And even if you had not, was your vow ever for Thor? Do you remember if he was named, either when you spoke to my mother or when your family agreed to the match?'

Sigyn bit her lip. She had already thought this exact same thing and had begun to recall more details of it. Frigga had asked her if she wished to come to Asgard and marry her son and live like a Princess until she was ready to take her place as Queen. She had mentioned both Thor and Loki when speaking of her sons, but it was common knowledge that the Crown Prince was to marry first. _He_ was the heir. _He_ was to have a wife and children of his own to succeed the Allfather. Why would Frigga seek a bride for the second son if the first was still unmarried?

'My mother chooses her words carefully,' - continued Loki upon Sigyn's silence. 'You may have noticed I do the same. There is power in what words are spoken and how they are spoken. Vows, deals, even spells. There is always a loophole if you search long enough. So I ask again, do you remember who my mother named your husband?'

'She mentioned both your names,' - Sigyn sighed. 'She constantly spoke of you _and_ Thor.'

'Of course, she would,' - Loki gritted his teeth. 'Sigyn, I know you want to be loyal, but my brother does not deserve you. I'm not even sure I do, but the one thing I am sure of is that I love you. And I am willing to risk it all for you.'

The pendants began to glow again, a faint golden shimmer shining through their fingers. Loki's words seemed to make their bond stronger still. _There is power in what words are spoken and how they are spoken._ It appeared there was some truth in this. Perhaps there was truth in his suspicions on the betrothal with Thor as well. In any case, there was only one thing left to do.

'Loki... You have my body, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you and will always find you, no matter where you are. For I am yours, now and far longer than forever.'

A wave of magic rippled through Sigyn and Loki. They felt the serpents come to live and slither underneath their palms. The creatures drew a symbol with their bodies, which seemed to have suddenly doubled in size. It wasn't until the pair lifted their hands that they saw their pendants no longer held one but two serpents. They were entwined with each other, bonded through magic and love, just like Sigyn and Loki now were.

If only this had been enough. But Sigyn and Loki's hardships were just about to begin.


	12. The love I feel, the things I fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hard sexual content in this chapter

How had her life taken this turn? How had her life become the same as that of the princess in her favourite story? Sigyn understood Ysolde's plight now better than ever. She wondered if Tristan had been to Ysolde what Loki was to her.   
Her lover had completely taken over Sigyn's heart, mind, and body. Whenever she was apart from him, she felt like a piece of herself was missing. The pendant around their neck, which now held two serpents entangled into one another (yet still appeared a rose to anyone who looked at Sigyn's pendant, thanks to Loki's illusion charm upon it), was their way of communicating with each other secretly. Sigyn would very softly touch the pendant with the tip of her fingers, knowing Loki would sense her love for him. From across the room, she would steal a glance and see his icy eyes glisten. Whenever her lover did the same, he let her sense more than his love for her. Loki let Sigyn feel his ardent desire for her. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to let him take her then and there. To love one man unconditionally, needing him more than she needed air to breathe, but to be tied to another... it was eating her up.

Loki and Sigyn spoke of Thor as little as possible. Sigyn's impending marriage to him cast a dark gloom over their affair. But there was nothing they could do. Even if they did speak to the Allfather and confessed their love, Odin would never allow it. In fact, he would certainly try to keep them apart. Thor's marriage was more pressing and more important than his brother's. Loki wasn't the Crown Prince. He wasn't the heir to the Nine Realms. And even if Odin did for some reason allow them to wed, Thor would never accept it. He would surely see it as an insult that Sigyn had chosen his younger brother over him. No good could come of that. There was a small chance that Frigga may side with them, but even the Queen could not go against the Allfather's wishes when it came to the line of succession.

Stolen glances and a fleeting brush were all Sigyn and Loki dared to risk when they were out in the world were Heimdall could spot them at any moment. And, of course, Odin and Frigga also had their spies. Only at the Urdarbrunn was it truly safe for Sigyn and Loki to be together. Since Sigyn had found another way in through her mirror world, there was no need to find an excuse to go out riding and then climb that dreadful mountain. Her way decreased the chances of Heimdall seeing a pattern to their escapades as well. They would meet as often as they could, at times agreed upon through secret messages passed between them.

Sometimes it was so Loki could observe and train Sigyn's magic. She had already learned to conjure her own double by herself (which Loki and Sigyn both continued to use, so their absence went unnoticed in the palace), but Loki believed she was capable of so much more, as became apparent from further studying the texts in Bor's tome. Though reluctant at having him around at first, out of fear she might hurt him, Sigyn eventually allowed Loki to become her teacher. His patience and confidence in her made Sigyn believe she actually stood a chance in controlling this wild fiery spirit buried within her.

Sometimes they would just talk. Loki would speak of his childhood and all the mischief he had played, making Sigyn laugh. Her favourite story was probably how he had scared Thor when they were about eight by turning himself into a snake and then transforming back when his older brother had picked him up. Sigyn had reprimanded Loki when he admitted to having stabbed Thor as well, but her own brothers had done far worse to each other. And to her.   
It took some time before Sigyn was ready to reveal the truth about her home. The truth that no one saw because her mother kept it well-hidden from everyone. Always in her little room, high in a tower, locked away because she was born a daughter and not a son. Always suffering abuse at the hands of her brothers, even the two young ones whom Sigyn herself had raised. No kind words of love or care nor comforting hugs from her parents, no friends to call her own (Astrid's companionship had come quite by accident after she had discovered Sigyn's magic, and she had managed to persuade Sigyn's mother that she could help keep the secret). Only when a young noble had seen Sigyn through her window and had asked for her hand, bewildered by her beauty, had her parents understood she might prove useful to them. Her lessons intensified, and she was allowed basic training with her brothers, mainly archery—all with the intension of handing her to the man with the best prospects. Oh, if they only knew about Loki... they would be scandalized at Sigyn's actions.

Yet most of the times - almost every night - they met so they could make love. Sigyn enjoyed the way Loki kissed her, sometimes soft and gentle, sometimes rough and passionate. She enjoyed the way his hands trailed her body, making her shudder at his cool touch. She enjoyed the way he felt inside of her when he drove her to the point of complete surrender. But most of all, Sigyn enjoyed falling asleep in his arms, head resting on his shoulder, and one hand on his chest, right above his heart. It was then she felt safe.   
Wanted.   
Loved.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How had his life taken this turn? How had he, Loki, the Trickster, the God of Mischief, allowed this to happen? It was supposed to be simple. Seduce Thor's betrothed until she fell for him than reveal their affair before all of Asgard. And if he could make her his ally in magic, he would've considered it a bonus. It was not supposed to mean anything to him. Yet Loki's great plan, his scheme for shaming his brother, had gone all wrong. And all because of the woman he had taken to his bed.   
Sigyn had completely taken over Loki's heart, mind and body. He felt himself go insane when he was not with her. The things he wanted to do to her... The things _she allowed_ him to do to her... Never, in all his life, had Loki longed for a woman this much. Loki craved Sigyn's company, ached for the comfort she brought him. He adored the way her eyes sparkled, and her hair glistened in the sunlight like a blazing fire. Her words, spoken in love, were the most precious to Loki. And her touch, oh her touch.

Loki found himself enjoying the way her warm body fitted perfectly against his own. He found he enjoyed how she responded to his kisses, eagerly, hungrily even. He found he enjoyed how Sigyn got wet with desire for him and invited him to ravage her, over and over again. But most of all, Loki just found himself enjoying her.   
After years of having meaningless affairs, years of alienating himself from everyone because they weren't worth his time, Loki had finally found someone he wanted to be with. Someone he wanted to give his full and undivided attention to. Someone he ... how was it even possible? Someone he loved.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you see them, Heimdall?'

'Yes, Lady Sigyn is walking in the Queen's garden. Loki sits in the library.'

'Nothing odd about that. Thor, why are Sif and I here? What is going on?'

Thor had called Fandrall and Sif to join him in his chamber. Both of them had been surprised to see the Gatekeeper present as well since he barely left Himinbjorg. When Astrid joined them as well, their suspicions grew on Thor's motives for calling them to his private quarters.

'I have asked both of you to join us because I fear Lady Sigyn may be in danger.'

Fandrall and Sif exchanged looks of concern.

'In danger, how?' - asked Sif.

'Loki,' - replied Thor. 'He has done something to her.'

'What?!' - exclaimed Fandrall. 'He would not dare!'

'Wouldn't he? You know my brother, Fandrall. He is capable of a great many things.'

'Then why only call us here? Why not Volstagg and Hogun as well? Surely they can help.'

'Volstagg is about as subtle as a bilgesnipe,' - scoffed Sif at Fandrall's remark. 'As for Hogun... If you have involved Heimdall as well, it means you have had your suspicions for some time, and he has been watching for you. Hogun would not have deemed such a thing honourable. Am I right, Thor?'

'Your power of observation is great even off the battlefield, Sif,' - complimented Thor. 'Heimdall has indeed been keeping an eye on Sigyn for me. For several months, in fact. He has noticed both her and Loki disappearing from his sight several times.'

'Always very briefly, a few minutes only,' - continued Heimdall. 'And when I do see them, they act as they always do. Yet, I cannot help but think there is something else going on. Something relating to...'

His eyes wandered to both Thor and Astrid. The Crown Prince looked down at Sigyn's companion standing beside him. Astrid pressed her lips together but then said;

'Relating to Sigyn's magic.'

'Her what?!' - yelled both Fandrall and Sif in unison.

Astrid quickly explained that the incident at the training grounds nearly half a year ago had nothing to do with the mirror Sigyn carried with her but with her own magic, which she was born with but could not control. She told them how she had been forced to trust Loki to alter their memories to protect Sigyn's secret. Only since then, Loki had sought Sigyn's attention more than once, but it wasn't until after her visit to Alfheim, now three months ago, that Sigyn had begun to see and speak with him more frequently.

Thor added that his own memories of what had happened had never been touched, and he had requested Heimdall's help in watching over Sigyn after the Gatekeeper had told him he had seen her wield magic that day. Heimdall had warned him a few times when Sigyn disappeared from his sight and had started to notice Loki did at almost the same times as well, more so after Loki had supposedly saved her from Svartalfheim. When Thor had then approached Astrid, and she had confessed everything to him, he had decided action had to be taken.

'It certainly is a lot to process,' - Fandrall blew out some air. 'But if Lady Sigyn does have a rare bit of magic, as you say, Loki may indeed want to take it for himself. In that case, we must protect her at all cost. I will gladly offer my sword for your cause, my Prince.'

Thor nodded approvingly. He saw Astrid muttering a thank you to his friend. A part of him hoped that this venture would prove fruitful for them. He then turned to Sif. The black-haired warrior woman had listened carefully to all he and Astrid had said, arms crossed over her chest, her head lowered a bit.

'Sif? What is it you are thinking?' - asked Thor.

'There's just... another option nobody here seems to think of,' - Sif hesitated a moment. 'What if it has nothing to do with Sigyn's magic? What if... she and Loki...?'

Her unfinished thought lingered in the room. It dawned on Thor what she meant to say. Astrid spoke before he could.

'Impossible,' - she said strongly. 'Sigyn would _never_ do such a thing. She is loyal to a fault. She would not jeopardize her betrothal to Thor and break her vow.'

'I realize it is not something we believe she would do,' - said Sif in her defence. 'Yet we cannot deny we have all noticed the difference in how Sigyn was with Thor months ago and how she is with him now. Courteous, kind, amicably, yes, but can you honestly say she still acts the way she did before you... before?'

Thor knew what Sif had really meant to say. Her eyes had said it. Aside from his family, Sif and Astrid were the only ones who knew what had happened with Queen Aelsa. He was grateful she had said nothing aloud in the presence of others.

'A little distant perhaps but to claim Lady Sigyn would endanger her marriage to Thor for the likes of Loki? _Loki_?' - interjected Fandrall. 'Then she is certainly under a spell! What woman would willingly go to his be- auw! Why did you hit me?'

Astrid shot Fandrall a glare after punching his shoulder, warning him not to go there. She directed her attention to Thor then.

'Thor, I know Sigyn,' - she told him. 'Even after what has happened, she would not do this. The Queen spoke to Sigyn alone before putting the proposal to her family. Sigyn agreed to everything Frigga asked of her then; I was there. Her word is her bond.'

'Yet... the idea of Loki placing her under an enchantment is not unlikely,' - said Heimdall.

His golden eyes flashed to Thor. The Crown Prince immediately knew what he was getting at.

'The necklace,' - he gritted his teeth.

'What ne- not the one _you_ gave her?' - asked Astrid.

''t Was Loki who gave it to me,' - admitted Thor.

'Thor, Sigyn never takes it off! If he is really using that to either enchant her or steal her magic, Sigyn does not stand a chance!'

'Then we take it off her,' - said Sif. 'By force if necessary.'

'Sif, no,' - Thor put his hand up. 'I will not allow any harm to Sigyn. I do not believe she is the one at fault here. We all know Loki can make people do things they do not wish to do. If not by saying things to twist the truth, then certainly by the use of his magic.'

'What do you propose we do then?' - she demanded.

'For the moment, we continue to observe them,' - said Thor. 'Heimdall sees many things, but even his sight is limited. Follow Loki. Follow Sigyn. See if any other things point to her being under his spell. If Loki uses more than only the necklace, it will not matter what we do to it. He will only be more careful afterwards.'

'Should we not tell the Allfather?' - offered Fandrall. 'Or Queen Frigga at least? Her magic may help us yet.'

'I have no proof to my claim,' - Thor shook his head. 'My father is still displeased with me, and it would not be the first time my mother remains neutral in our quarrels. Best not tell them until I can present my case.'

'Let us hope we are not too late,' - sighed Astrid. 'Whatever Loki has planned for Sigyn, it cannot be good.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki's arms were around Sigyn, his hands flat against her belly. His whispering voice gave her chills all over her body.

'Relax your breathing. That's it. Now imagine the flame in your hand, _only_ in your hand. Make it appear and bend it to your will.'

Sigyn took a deep breath and exhaled. She feared Loki stood to close for her to do this safely, but at the same time, she desperately hoped he would not let go of her. She closed her eyes and brought the image of a flame before her mind's eye. She felt a rush within her. Her magic surged, but Sigyn managed to suppress most of it. She needed only a little bit. Only a tiny flame in the palm of her hand.   
A warm flow ebbed from the pit of her stomach to her heart. It spread further to her outstretched arms, to her cupped hands. It came together in a ball but quickly took shape. Sigyn's fire did not burst out like it usually did. It ignited, a spark growing into a controlled flame. When Sigyn opened her eyes, she saw it dancing in her palm.

'I did it,' - she gasped. 'Loki, I did it!'

Sigyn heard him chuckle.

'Of course, you did it,' - he said. 'You always knew how to do it. You just lacked control.'

Loki's fingers began to trace her arms, all the way up to her hands. He pressed his body against her. Sigyn drew in her breath and felt the flame grow. She immediately realized Loki was testing her. A fire mage's flame burned brighter when it was fuelled by desire. Their power grew depending on what they longed for. Of course, Loki would want to see how long she could keep that desire in control.

'You're doing wonderfully well,' - Loki spoke softly in her ear.

His lips brushed the side of Sigyn's neck. The flame flared up a little in her hand, but Sigyn quickly willed it to shrink down to the size of a ruby. The burning jewel struggled to bring out the desire it sensed within Sigyn. But she would not let Loki distract her from this. Not even if he...  
Sigyn bit her lip. Loki was kissing down her neck to that sweet spot where her collar bone met. She could feel the tip of his tongue, licking her. The flame in Sigyn's palm began to burn brighter. Oh, the sneaky...

'L-Loki... don't...'

His hands closed around Sigyn's. The fire waivered, retreating within Sigyn. She sensed it trying to make its way out again, but it did not break through. Sigyn pushed her fire down until she felt nothing but smouldering embers, lying in wait for their next chance of freedom. But it would not be today. Today, Sigyn won the fight. For the first time ever.  
Sigyn fell back against Loki's body. He held her up, his arms pushing her own back, wrapping her in an embrace, his fingers interlocking with hers.

'Easy, easy,' - said Loki. 'Deep breaths.'

'I... I hate it when you do that,' - panted Sigyn. 'J-Just because you are my teacher does not mean you can distract me like that!'

'On the contrary,' - she saw Loki smirk from the corner of her eye. 'I am _the only one_ who can distract you like that.'

'Loki, I'm serious,' - Sigyn turned her head and met his gaze. 'My powers are dangerous. Yes, I've come a long way, and yes, I owe it all to you. But if I hurt you...'

'You won't.'

' _If_ I hurt you... I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.'

Loki kissed the corner of her mouth. Sigyn felt her knees grow weak again. It was amazing how something as simple as a kiss could make her forgo her steadfastness so easily.

'You cannot hurt me,' - Loki leaned his forehead against her. 'No more than I can hurt you. Our bond is stronger than that. We can wither any storm, as long as we are together.'

Sigyn turned her head away. She pressed her lips together, swallowing back the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

'Sigyn? What is it?'

'You speak as if we will stay together for years to come...'

'Of course we w-...'

'Do we tell them then? Your family? My family? Do we tell them what we have done? What we are doing still?'

Loki stiffened at her words. Sigyn did not want to speak to them, but neither could she deny what stood in their way.

'Loki, my marriage to Thor is in little more than five months,' - she continued. 'You alone have my love and my heart, but to everyone else, I am still your brother's betrothed. You cannot ask me to give another vow to another man. You cannot ask me to wed Thor and pretend it's you when he shares my bed.'

Sigyn felt Loki let go of her abruptly. She turned around and met his agonized expression.

'I would _never_ ask that of you!' - Loki exclaimed in outrage. 'Every time someone even mentions your betrothal, I get sicker and sicker. I have thought of taking you away from here a hundred, if not a thousand times. But we would live in constant fear of our families. They will never allow us to be together, even if we do speak up.'

'You don't know that,' - whispered Sigyn.

'I do!'

Sigyn averted her eyes from Loki. Every time they spoke of this, it always ended in the same manner. She hated this. She hated her family. She hated her betrothal. She hated that even when it seemed like she had finally gotten something she had desired above all things, she would still be left with nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was known Odin was not the only one who used birds to keep an eye on the safety of Asgardians. But the Queen's magpie was a little spy whom she had not yet revealed to anyone. It got where the ravens could not. Frigga gently stroked her precious bird's feathers as she listened to its chatter. The news was both good and bad.   
Sigyn finally accepted much-needed help with her magic and had already managed some extraordinary feats. But then there were her sons... one determined to expose a secret and the other desperate to keep one.   
Frigga hoped one of them would make the right choice. The future that lay ahead at the moment was not a good one. And with Sigyn stuck in the middle... lives could get lost.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat hidden in the shadow of the tree. His eyes were on Sigyn, who stood in the sunlight. He smiled weakly when he saw her play with the flame in her hand. She had learned so much in so little time. It was extraordinary. _She_ was extraordinary.

He hung his head when he recalled the argument they had before. Sigyn was right; something had to be done. But what could they possibly do? Loki had racked his head over this a thousand times. To confess their love seemed like the best choice, obviously. Yet Loki very much expected they would not only suffer Odin's wrath but Thor's as well. His brother hated being made a fool off. This had, of course, been Loki's plan from the very start, but now that he had actually fallen in love with Sigyn, he was less inclined to let her take the fall for it as well. And then there was Sigyn's family as well. From what she had told Loki of them, they would not hesitate to take back their daughter when they discovered she was to wed a second son and not the promised Crown Prince. And Loki would not have Sigyn back their mercy. She had to be kept away from them at all costs.   
Running away had also crossed Loki's mind, but they would never find peace. Odin would tear the Nine Realms apart to find them. With their magic bonded, Loki did not doubt that they would be able to hide from the Allfather, and Heimdall and any other magic wielder he may send, but what kind of life would that be? Always looking over their shoulders, always moving from place to place, it was not something he wanted for Sigyn. She deserved a home and a family.  
Yet if they continued to meet in secret and Sigyn married Thor, he knew the guilt would eat away at her. She would find herself bound to her vow of love to Loki but also to her vow of marriage to Thor. And what of the children she would have? If it had red hair like Sigyn, then there would always be doubt about its parentage. If it had golden hair, Loki would forever be confronted with the fact that his love had lain with his brother. And if it had black hair, everyone would now the child was not Thor's. Oh, but... what if she already carried his child? It would destroy them!

There was only one other thing Loki could try. One person he could confide in. The one person he had always relied on—his mother. Frigga had arranged the match, perhaps she could undo it. Or at least give him advice on what to do. Yes, he would speak to Frigga.

A breeze picked up, making the leaves above Loki's head rustle. He raised his head, meaning to call out to Sigyn and tell her what he had decided, but the sight greeting him left him quite baffled. Sigyn stood at the edge of the pool, her fair hair loosely over her shoulder, her amber coloured dress at her feet. She dropped her shift down her body and waded into the pool. Loki's breath caught when he saw the water reflected on her naked skin. He rose to his feet and slowly made his way down.   
Sigyn wasn't the best of swimmers (in fact, Loki had to teach her since she hadn't been taught at home), but she had managed to cross the distance to the waterfall and back with him. Loki kept an eye on her as Sigyn swam away from the shore. The middle of the pool was the deepest, though Loki did not even know how deep exactly. The water there was dark blue, like an endless ocean. He relaxed a bit when Sigyn crossed that part of the pool. There were some rocks near the waterfall but none too sharp. She knew she had to stay away from those.

Loki watched Sigyn stand under the waterfall. The water came a little below her breasts, the mist from the fall shrouding her in mystery. She looked like a water sprite whose sole purpose was to beguile a man and lure him to certain death. There were worse ways to die than that... Sigyn looked over her shoulder to where Loki stood. Their eyes met. Loki began to undress, leaving his clothes to where Sigyn's lay. When next he looked up, he saw Sigyn had disappeared.   
Loki rushed into the water, believing Sigyn had slipped. With a couple of strong strokes, Loki swam towards the waterfall to save her, yet Sigyn was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist and pull him inside the waterfall. Or rather, behind it. Loki's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sigyn had pulled him into a small grotto, hidden behind the thundering waters. The same blue gems illuminated the tunnel in the mountain were stuck inside the stones. He had never even known it was there. The Urdarbrunn truly was amazing.

Sigyn's fingers gently brushed Loki's wet hair away from his face. She pushed herself up against his body, pressing her mouth against his. Loki's hands went around Sigyn's waist, resting in the small of her back. They leaned their foreheads together when they drew away, breaking off their kiss. Loki gazed into Sigyn's enchanting eyes. He was certain of it. There was only one spell in play between. The only spell that could never be broken again. True love.

Loki backed Sigyn against the grotto's stone wall, the blue gems around them lighting up even more, it seemed. His hands move up Sigyn's body. She lifted her arms, and Loki let his fingers trail her skin until he could pin her hands above her head. He pressed up to her, feeling Sigyn's nipples harden against his chest. Their lips met again. And again. And again.   
Loki felt her respond to his kisses eagerly like she so often did. Her mouth opened. Their tongues met. Sigyn resisted his hold, but Loki kept her hands firmly in place. Beneath the surface of the water, her leg wrapped around his. Loki felt himself get hard. He heard Sigyn give a moan, stifled by their kisses. She could feel his member against her. She wanted him. Loki hands released hers, and he quickly grabbed Sigyn by her thighs to lift her up. She gasped when he pushed into her. Sigyn's legs wrapped around Loki's waist as he began to move inside her. Her fingers entangled themselves in his raven hair.   
Loki's lips left kisses on Sigyn's mouth, her cheek, her neck. All the while, his lover's moans increased. Sigyn whimpered Loki's name. The sound of her pleading voice, her body completely at his mercy, only aroused Loki further. His thrusts grew fiercer. He groaned as he felt Sigyn's nails clawing at his back. Loki put his lips to her ear and growled;

'Give in to it, my love. Give in to your desire. Give in to _me_.'

Sigyn grabbed Loki's hair, pulling him back from her. In that brief second, Loki saw a fire burning in Sigyn's emerald eyes. Her mouth clashed against his, forcing her tongue between his lips. Loki, pleasantly surprised at her hunger for him, pushed her legs open wider. He continued his assault on her, fast and ruthlessly. Sigyn's body began to shudder. Knowing Sigyn was nearing her release, Loki retreated almost fully and then slammed into her again. Sigyn threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy. Loki made her move with him then, meeting his final relentless thrusts. He came inside of her, his body giving in to his lover as she had to him.

Sigyn cupped Loki's face, kissing the corner of his mouth. They were both panting heavily, trying desperately to catch their breaths again. A shiver went down Loki's spine, and he lowered himself a bit more into the water, taking Sigyn down with him. She clung to him, legs still wrapped around his waist, though not as tightly anymore. Loki met her gaze. _Not yet,_ they seemed to tell him. But Loki had no intention of leaving her warmth just yet.

'You know that place between sleep and awake?' - breathed Sigyn against Loki's lips. 'Where you can still remember dreaming? That is where I will _always_ love you, Loki. That is where I will _always_ be waiting for you.'

'And I will meet you there,' - whispered Loki. 'Always.'


	13. Things are not what they appear, but what is real will be revealed

The Queen had been inexplicably absent for a week now, locking herself away in her private chambers. She did not come out for mealtimes, nor did she sit with Odin during audiences or walk in her garden as she usually did. Both the Allfather and Thor did not seem too concerned by it, despite commenting on Frigga's absence once or twice, but Loki did not share their sentiment. He found his mother's behaviour odd, to say the least, and was worried for her. Loki tried several times to see her, but Frigga had sealed her doors well and eventually, he asked his lover to lend him a hand by taking him through the mirror world past his mother's magic and into her chamber.   
Loki found his mother seated at her writing table. It lay covered with books, scrolls and documents, much like his own sometimes was (most of the time, really). Was it some new magic she was attempting to learn? Some new spell she was creating? What could it possibly be that she had to shut herself away from her family? From him?

'Hello Loki,' - said Frigga without looking up from her work.

'Mother, are you well?' - asked Loki immediately as he stepped up to her. 'We have not seen you all week. What are you doing?'

'Oh this and that,' - she gave a little shrug. 'You aren't an illusion, so I'm assuming Sigyn helped you in my chamber?'

Loki recalled then that his mother already knew about Sigyn's ability to walk through realms using mirrors.

'Yes,' - he admitted. 'We were concerned for you.'

Frigga's eyes wandered up from her work, resting upon her son's face.

'There's no need, my boy,' - she smiled at Loki. 'But I do appreciate you and Sigyn... coming together for my sake.'

Something about the way she said that made Loki's heart stop. Frigga beckoned him closer, and he sat on the chair opposite her, on the other side of the table.

'How is she?' - inquired Frigga as she sat back in her own seat.

His mother was the only one he would ever confide any of his secrets to (with now the exception of Sigyn as well), but that did not mean he fully trusted her. She was, after all, the one who had taught Loki everything he knew about magic, illusions, deception and mischief. Her evasiveness on her absence and that subtle hint made Loki think that perhaps Frigga had a more prominent hand in the game they were apparently playing. He believed it best to start with a secret they both knew about and go on from there.

'Her magic has improved,' - said Loki, making sure to register all of his mother's reactions. 'Conjuring proved no difficulty. She can maintain an illusion for a considerable time.'

'And what of her more... natural abilities?' - asked Frigga. 'Has she managed to learn control over those yet?'

'She has,' - nodded Loki. 'She has an anchor to help her focus and there haven't been any outbursts since...'

'Since?' - Frigga raised her brow at his hesitance.

'Since last time,' - finished Loki diplomatically.

A smirk appeared on the Queen's lips.

'Sigyn was never taken to Svartalfheim by Dark Elves, was she? I never thought she was. No, I always believed she went away on her. I just didn't know where she would go to. Home did not seem likely, and she had not returned here... The mirror world gives Sigyn access to all Nine Realms, she could have gone anywhere, but the most logical was that she would go somewhere she knew. Perhaps to _someone_ she knew...'

Loki averted his eyes.

'Her anger got the better of her again, and Sigyn succumbed to her powers, after which you took her away to Svartalfheim as not to reveal where she had gone to and what had really happened, telling us you had found her in the Dark World. Have I gotten anything wrong?'

'No... that's what happened.'

'I thought so. You did the right thing, Loki. It was too soon for the truth about Sigyn to be revealed. It still is, I believe.'

'I agree. She still has much to learn.'

'Then it would be best for her teacher to _always_ remain at her side to guide her further.'

Loki's heart stopped again. Frigga's words always held more meaning then she let on. She rose from her seat and walked round to her son. The prince took her hand, letting his mother guide him to the door. She lifted her spells and opened her arms to Loki. He stepped into her embrace. The words Frigga whispered in his ear, then froze Loki completely. He slowly drew back from his mother to see her mischievous grin, the same grin he often wore when he found his plan was coming together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn stared at the letter she held with trembling hands. After months, this was the first news she had received from home. Well, not news exactly. More what her mother considered to be advice. And a subtle reminder of what was at stake should she fail.  
There was no inquiry as to how she fared. No 'I miss you, daughter' or 'I hope we can see each other soon and you can tell me all about your new life'. Instead, her mother showed herself cold and cruel, her harsh words written in neat and precise handwriting cutting through Sigyn like a sharp blade.

 _Daughter_ ,   
_It is with some concern I hear rumours that you and the Crown Prince are no longer as close to each other as you were in the beginning. Surely I must not remind you that you cannot hope to win his affection by behaving distant and awkward._  
 _You have your beauty to your advantage, so surely the work is already half done. Seek him out and share his interests. Where he goes, you must go. Beguile him. Do whatever you must, except share your bed with him. You cannot afford any more slander against you, nor a child conceived out of wedlock_.  
 _I know you believe life can be like one of those silly tales you read, but the simple truth is, it cannot. Especially not for us women. Do your duty. Marry the Asgardian and provide the Realm with an heir. If you have no liking for your husband afterwards, no one will care if you take a lover, for you will have already played your part. After all, he will most certainly take a mistress more than once during your marriage, all Princes and Kings do. But until you give him a child,_ _a son_ _, you must be beyond reproach._  
 _Heed my words, daughter. We cannot have you fail in this as well._  
 _Make us proud._

Sigyn's fists clenched together shakily, the letter wrinkling and tearing at her anger. She shut her eyes and bit away her tears, refusing to cry them. It was unbelievable that even a Realm away, her mother still had such a hold over Sigyn. She felt once again like that little girl who had been locked away in her room until she was ready to be sold as a wife to the highest bidder.

A gentle breeze made the leaves of the Yggdrasil tree and the flowers around Sigyn rustle. She'd been enjoying the peace and quiet of the Queen's garden when Astrid came to give her the letter from home. Her friend had left her alone to read it, but Sigyn wished she were here now. Anybody really...

'Sigyn? Are you all right?'

A male voice made Sigyn turn her head. She looked right into Thor's blue concerned eyes.

'Thor... what are you doing here?' - asked Sigyn, trying to keep any emotion from showing.

'Astrid came to get me,' - replied Thor. 'She said you received a letter from your mother and thought it best if you had someone with you.'

'She shouldn't have,' - Sigyn averted her eyes from her betrothed. 'You did not have to come.'

'I wanted to,' - said Thor.

He took hold of the letter that was in Sigyn's hands. She did not try to keep it from him. Thor pulled it away. Sigyn saw his concern change into anger from the corner of her eyes as he read what her mother had written. He crumpled the letter up with one hand and threw it on the ground with a grunt. His big strong arms came around Sigyn, pulling her close to him.   
Standing in Thor's embrace, her head against his broad chest, Sigyn remembered how he had once made her feel. It seemed like such a long time ago now. Thor had been trying so hard to make amends for what had happened in Alfheim, and he had come to her now... She allowed herself to take comfort from him. Just this once.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood frozen, hidden behind one of the corridor's pillars at the garden. He had come straight here to find Sigyn and tell her what had happened with his mother, but he had not found her alone. He stared at the pair as they embraced each other. A gripping sensation inside of him reminded Loki of the one feeling he always had around his brother; jealousy.   
Thor always had to have everything. All the attention, all the glory and respect, the love of the people, the love of their parents... But he would not have Sigyn's love. He _could not_ have her love. She had already given that to Loki. And he would not allow Thor to take Sigyn away from him. Not after what Frigga had told him.

Loki came out of hiding and made his way to Sigyn and Thor with resolute strides. He saw his brother noticed him coming. Thor let go of Sigyn (that was good) and gently pushed her behind him (not so good).

'Brother, is something amiss?' - demanded Thor.

The raven prince narrowed his eyes when he saw Sigyn hurriedly wipe away tears from her cheeks. His jaw clenched.

'I need to speak with Sigyn,' - said Loki bluntly. 'In private.'

'Surely, whatever you have to say, you can say in my presence?' - questioned Thor. 'She is my betrothed, so...'

'It does not concern you; it concerns her and her alone,' - snapped Loki.

He saw Sigyn's eyes widen in shock at his reaction. She mouthed silently behind Thor's back;

'What are you doing?'

Thor managed to look even more threatening as he shielded Sigyn.

'You overstep, brother,' - he glared at Loki. 'This is not the time nor the place.'

'I agree,' - said Loki. 'So do us all a favour and leave us to our business.'

He meant to shove Thor aside, but his older brother was always ready for a fight. Thor grabbed hold of Loki's wrist, snapping it like a twig. Or so it seemed. What he snapped really was a twig. Loki had conjured one without Thor realizing it and had disguised it as his left hand. He had used it to shove Thor and then, using his brother's confusion, conjured one of his daggers into his right hand. The blade whooshed through the air. Thor's cheek was suddenly bleeding, the result of a nasty gash caused by Loki's attack.   
The Trickster jumped back before Thor could grab him and threw the blade, not really aiming for any body part in particular. Loki just wanted to hurt Thor. His brother managed to catch the dagger and threw it right back at Loki, surprising him with his agility and speed. The dagger dissolved before it touched Loki. He saw Thor's outstretched hand and quickly summoned another larger dagger. He raised his hand just in time to defend himself, but Mjölnir's overwhelming strength still pushed Loki down on one knee.   
Loki struggled against Thor's brute force. His blade was already starting to shatter. If he didn't do something soon, he would be crushed by that infernal hammer.

All of a sudden, Loki sensed his serpent pendant surging with magic. The jewel felt warm, and the snakes began to come alive, their cold scales slithering up. They almost jumped out from underneath his clothing, making Thor leap back at their unexpected appearance. Their now full-grown bodies lay between the brothers, each serpent giving one brother a menacing glare.   
Loki dared to look aside. He drew in his breath when he saw Sigyn's hand wrapped around her own necklace. The initial shock she had when Loki first confronted Thor was gone. Her eyes stood cold, calculating, mad even.

'That is _enough_ ,' - said Sigyn angrily as she stepped towards the brothers. 'I am quite capable of deciding for myself who can speak to me and who cannot. Right now, I do not want to speak to either of you and simply wish to be left alone. In fact, I shall make this very easy.'

She walked right over the snakes' bodies and left the garden without looking back. Loki made to follow, but Thor stopped him.

'Let her go, Loki.'

'You may not care about her...'

'Do not dare tell me I do not care about her!'

The snakes hissed dangerously at Thor's outburst. Their fangs were bare, and they were ready to attack if necessary. Thor drew back a little.

'Take your venom back, Loki,' - he scowled at his brother. 'I am done fighting you today.'

Thor strode off in the opposite direction, his fingers clenched around Mjölnir's handle. Loki watched him leave, feeling his own anger still boiling inside of him. He looked back down and saw the two snakes coming together. They shrank down in size until they were a pendant once more. They reverted to their lifeless selves when Loki picked the pendant up. The jewel was burning but quickly cooled at his touch.   
What Sigyn had done... Loki stood perplexed. He hadn't even mentioned this kind of magic to her before. And yet, she had still performed it flawlessly. Loki had never seen Sigyn like that before. Distraught one moment and then the next in complete control of the situation and absolutely... terrifying.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga watched the scene play out in her garden. She sighed and shook her head sadly. She had not expected her darling boy to actually come to care for Sigyn. It would have been so much better if he hadn't. Then maybe the truth that would soon be revealed would not be as hurtful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set over Asgard. The lights of the city illuminated the night sky, and people gathered to eat and drink together. The Queen had finally left her seclusion to join her beloved family once more. But now, another was missing.   
Astrid had been waiting for Thor at the entrance of the dining hall. Loki saw them whispering as he approached them. When she saw him coming, she bowed her head to Thor and walked off, giving Loki a sneering look as she passed him. He scoffed at her and followed his brother into the hall. It wasn't as crowded today as usual. The Warriors Three and Sif were there (of course, where else would they be?), some of the other nobles, some ambassadors as well.  
As Loki sat down, he heard Thor say;

'Sigyn sends her apologies; she is not feeling well.'

'Nothing serious, I hope?' - inquired Odin.

'She received a letter from her mother,' - explained Thor. 'It... rattled her.'

'Perhaps you should go to her then?'

'She has asked not to come. I will see her in the morning.'

_A letter from home... that would explain why Sigyn was so distraught in the garden. But why hasn't she reached out to me yet?_

'Do you know what was in the letter?' - asked Loki as he reached for his wine.

'Why?' - Thor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Well, perhaps we can help her,' - said Loki innocently. 'She is, after all, part of our family now too. I would think _you_ of all people would like to help. If you care, like you say you do.'

'Sigyn wishes to be left alone, and I am respecting that wish,' - Thor could hardly contain his anger. 'And yes, I care for _my_ betrothed. You would do well to remember that.'

'Just checking,' - Loki put his hands up in defence. 'You cannot blame me for wanting to be sure. You did, after all, prove otherwise in Alfheim. Or do you blame Queen Aelsa for _that_ as well?'

Thor's chair fell backwards as he jumped up to his feet. The noise made everyone fall silent at once. Everyone stared at the royal table to see Thor towering over Loki, who sat unperturbed by his brother's loss of control.

'Enough,' - spoke Odin strictly. 'I will not have discord at my table, nor in my palace even.'

'No discord, father,' - said Loki as he turned to the Allfather. 'Merely an ascertainment of a fact. One which my brother clearly still hasn't come to terms with. But if it will make you feel better, I will show myself the better man and retire for the night. I have little appetite anyway.'

Loki swiftly rose and bowed to his parents, ignoring Thor completely. He left the dining hall, hearing murmurs behind him. He didn't care. Not about those fools anyway.   
He went out to the Queen's garden and looked around where Sigyn and Thor had been that afternoon. Loki quickly found what he was looking for. He picked up the scrunched letter and smoothed it out. As he read the letter, he began to understand more of what had happened. He had to see Sigyn right away. But first, he would need to get past her watch-dog.   
Loki walked the palace's torch-lit corridors on his way to see his lover. When he arrived at Sigyn's chamber, he disguised himself as a guard and knocked. Astrid opened the door to him, smiling at his appearance. Oh, if only she knew...

'Pardon the intrusion, the Queen has asked your presence in the hall,' - said Loki.

'Mine? What for?' - wondered Astrid aloud.

'I don't know. I'm simply the messenger,' - replied Loki. 'Best not keep her waiting.'

Astrid glanced over her shoulder. She seemed hesitant to go. Loki was growing anxious. Was she really going to be difficult about this?

'Yes, all right,' - she finally said, closing the door behind her as she stepped out. 'But do me a favour, wait here until I return. Lady Sigyn is resting, and I don't want anyone disturbing her. Especially not the Trickster.'

As soon as Astrid left around the corner, Loki changed back into himself and knocked again. There came no answer. But Sigyn was still inside. Loki was certain of it. He could sense her presence. He pulled out his serpent pendant and focused, sending his thoughts through it, in the hope that Sigyn would realize he was just on the other side of her door.

'What do you want, Loki?'

Loki hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled when he heard Sigyn's voice through the door. She sounded tired.

'We don't have much time,' - he said. 'Let me in.'

'I meant what I said earlier,' - Sigyn said. 'I don't want to see anyone.'

Loki heard her footsteps as she began to walk away.

'I have the letter,' - he spoke hastily in an attempt to make her stay. 'Sigyn, forgive me. I should have realized something was wrong. I just... Seeing you with him... I got jealous. It is no excuse, but it is the truth.'

Silence. Loki sighed. A white rose with blue veins appeared in his hand. He placed it just in front of the threshold and walked away. But after taking only a few steps, Loke heard the door slowly opening. He turned back round to see Sigyn at the door, the rose in her hand.

'Can we take a walk?' - she asked him.

'Of course,' - nodded Loki, relieved that she was coming out.

Sigyn came to walk beside him. They took care not to touch and simply seem to converse together about silly things. Even something as seemingly innocent as Loki offering his arm to her might leave the wrong impression on certain individuals.   
Had Sigyn allowed Loki in her chamber so they could go to their own secret place at the Urdarbrunn, they would have been able to talk in peace. They would have been able to hold and kiss each other as they both craved. They would have been safe.  
Alas... After that night, their fates were sealed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you certain you want to do this, Thor? I know you are angry, but to go about things like this...'

'It ends tonight, Fandrall. Loki's trickery must be stopped. Not only for Sigyn but for Asgard too. I have already allowed this to go too far.'

Thor stood with the youngest of the Warriors Three in the shadows, just outside the dining hall, waiting for Astrid or Sif to return. The Crown Prince waited anxiously, growing ever more impatient. After his altercation with his brother that afternoon, he had not stopped going over what had happened in his mind.   
The way Loki had spoken to him... it was like he was eight years old again and he had taken his favourite toy from him. And then those snakes... Loki was fond of using those animals in his magic (also an unpleasant memory from when he was eight), but there had been something odd about them. They were Loki's serpents, but then again, no. Because... why would he threaten himself? That one snake had hissed just as dangerously to Loki as the other had to Thor. The only person the snakes hadn't bothered had been Sigyn. As if she commanded them. But that would mean her magic was far more advanced than Thor, Astrid, and even Heimdall, had anticipated, which just put her, and all of Asgard for that matter, in graver danger.   
Fandrall nudged Thor when he saw Astrid running towards them.

'Astrid!' - Thor called out to her. 'What happened? Is he...?'

'Yes, he came, just as you predicted he would,' - she replied immediately. 'Disguised himself as a guard, luring me away by saying the Queen needed me. I went around the corner and saw Sif on the other side. I joined her when Loki wasn't looking. She said she followed him to the garden first, where he searched the letter Sigyn received from her mother. We both saw him take his pendant before Sigyn opened the door to him.'

'I knew it,' - Thor clenched his fist in anger. 'Where are they now?'

'Sigyn asked to go on a walk. Sif continues to follow them, but they were definitely going in the direction of the Queen's garden. Thor, there's something else.'

Astrid drew in her breath and exhaled before she continued.

'The flowers in Sigyn's chamber. The roses, the lilies, the orchids... They're _his_. We saw him conjure a white rose with blue veins. It was identical to all the ones she has.'

'What?!' - gasped Thor. 'But Sigyn must have a hundred of those. When did...?'

'Since her first night here,' - said Astrid. 'I remember her coming into her chamber with that rose and putting it by her bed. But you were with her, I always assumed...'

'No, no, my mother told Loki to escort Sigyn to her chamber then,' - Thor remembered. 'He must've given it to her when they were alone. I never paid attention to it.'

'Then, Loki must have schemed this from the very beginning,' - said Fandrall. 'From the moment he saw Sigyn, he planned to take her from you, Thor. But how would he have known about her magic?'

'Does it matter?!' - exclaimed Thor furiously. 'Damn him! He will not get away with this!'

He ran off, with Fandrall and Astrid following closely behind him. They weren't aware that a little magpie had overheard their entire conversation from up above, hidden in the shadows, and now sped away to his mistress. But it was already too late.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None but the members of the royal family and a few of their personal friends and servants ever came to the Queen's garden. It often lay in utter silence, especially at night. Sigyn drew closer to Loki, brushing her hand against his. Their fingers touched, but they did no more.

'Why did you not come to me?' - Loki asked her.

'I wanted to be alone to gather my thoughts,' - sighed Sigyn. 'My mother has that effect.'

'You cannot think about that,' - urged Loki.

'How can I not?' - said Sigyn. 'No matter what we do, what _I_ do, someone will always get hurt. If we run, they will hunt us down, maybe even kill us. But if we stay... just look at what you did this afternoon. Jealousy will drive you mad, Loki.'

'I will not allow you to marry my brother, Sigyn,' - stated Loki. 'We are bound together.'

He stopped her from walking further, grabbing her firmly by her shoulders.

'You are mine, Sigyn. Mine alone. You gave yourself to me and I have no intention of giving you up. If that means I have to face the wrath of both our families to keep you, then so be it.'

Sigyn started into his eyes. Loki's determination and love made her heart skip a beat. Her mouth was dry when she spoke.

'Even if the Allfather and the Queen agree to our union, my family never will. They will come for me.'

'They will have to go through me first.'

'You don't know what they are capable of, Loki. My mother, especially.'

'Maybe. But neither do they know what _you_ can do.'

Loki's hands moved away from Sigyn's shoulders. He lifted her chin gently with one whilst the other slipped into her own hand, interlocking with her fingers.

'We will not stand alone in this, my heart,' - he said reassuringly. 'I spoke with my mother this morning. She said something that confirms what I have suspected for some time now. But, Sigyn, I have to ask you again, when you said you would come to Asgard, did my mother specifically say this was to marry Thor?'

'No. As I said, she mentioned both of you constantly,' - answered Sigyn. 'She merely said I was to marry the prince.'

'Not Crown Prince?' - questioned Loki. 'You are certain?'

'Yes, quite certain,' - Sigyn raised her brow at him. 'Loki, why are you asking me this again?'

'My mother chooses her words carefully,' - said Loki with a grin. 'Especially those with such importance.'

'Then what did she say to you this morning?'

'She said; I knew you two would find each other. I knew she would warm your heart.'

Sigyn gasped inaudibly, too perplexed to say anything. Frigga had... But then...

'It was always supposed to be us,' - whispered Loki.

His lips touched Sigyn's mouth. It didn't seem to matter anymore that they were out in the open. It didn't seem to matter anymore that anyone could see them. The only thing that mattered was that, for a moment at least, it seemed they had a chance. A chance for eternity together. There would be no more need to keep their love a secret. They could finally just...

'Sigyn?'

Her body froze at the sound of that voice. She felt Loki stiffen as well, and they both staggered back. The white rose, which now had crimson edged petals and golden veins aligned with the blue, dropped to the ground, crumbling from their despair.   
There, just a few feet away from them, stood Astrid. Her eyes wide with shock, her expression horrified. And at her side...   
Thor Odinson, his hammer Mjölnir firmly in hand, seething and ready to strike.


	14. The witch who send this flame

Thunder roared over their heads. Sigyn's heart clenched in fear when she saw Mjölnir crackle with lightning at Thor's rage. She could not look at her dear friend's face. Astrid's anguished expression felt like a stab in Sigyn's very soul. No words needed to be spoken for Sigyn to know what she must be thinking; _how could you_?

Loki stepped in front of Sigyn; his hand stretched out in an attempt to calm his older brother down.

'Brother, please, hear me out,' - he said.

'You dare speak to me?' - hissed Thor, barely able to contain his fury. 'YOU _DARE_?!'

The heavens opened as his booming voice. Rain poured down on them, but none seemed to notice as the water soaked them in mere seconds. Sigyn's red hair stuck to her like blood, a terrible omen of what seemed unavoidable then.

'I have allowed much of your trickery, Loki. But that you would do _this_ to me, to her?!'

'I have done nothing.'

'I know it all, Loki! Your subtle coercions, the flowers you gave her, even that damn necklace! Undo your magic, Trickster. NOW!'

Sigyn felt the pendant at her bosom glow. By the rattled expressions of her betrothed and her companion, she assumed Loki must have lifted the illusion, and it appeared as it was, two serpents, united into a sacred bond. Her fingers closed around it, not wanting them to see it. This was hers: hers and Loki's.   
Thor's eyes narrowed at Sigyn. She saw his stubborn reluctance. He would not believe that there was no magic nor trick in play here. He would not believe that she chose this willingly. That she chose the second son over the golden Crown Prince.

'Sigyn will not marry you,' - she heard Loki say.

'Do not speak another word!' - bellowed Thor.

'Go on, shout at me!' - Loki yelled back. 'Strike me even if that will make you feel better; it will not change anything! I will not let Sigyn fall into the hands of a brute like you! She was never yours, to begin with! _I_ hold her heart! _I_ hold her love! She gave _everything_ to me!'

The lightning bolt struck Loki suddenly. He fell to his knees with an agonizing cry.

'LOKI!' - screamed Sigyn. 'Thor, no! Stop this!'

But the Crown Prince of Asgard would not listen. Blinded by mad fury and betrayal, Thor charged at his brother, lifting Mjölnir above his head with every intent to hurt him. Loki tried to summon something to protect him, but nothing would be good enough against the awesome force coming down on him. Sigyn could not allow this to go on. She had to save her love. She _wanted_ to save him. She had to stop Thor. She _wanted_ to stop him.  
All who had witnessed it still could not say how she had done it. Yet the ones who knew what Sigyn truly was all agreed on one thing; a fire mage's inner power is brought forth by desire, by an urgent wanting. This is what saved Loki then. This is what would further set Sigyn's life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor was blown back by an invisible force, smacking onto the ground, water splashing all around him. He blinked against the rain, hearing the faint shouts of Fandrall and Sif as they sped towards him. They had been hiding at Thor's order, lying in wait to see if Loki would attempt anything. But he was not the one who had deflected Thor's attack with such a fierce magical feat.   
A circle of white-hot flames burned around Loki. Thor saw his brother's aghast expression through the fire and followed his stare. He froze, feeling something that he had not often felt before - fear. All-seizing fear of the genuine threat he saw before him.

Sigyn's eyes were blood red, a burning yellow where her pupils were supposed to be. Her hair flowed about her, much like a flame itself. Her skin glowed, as did Loki's pendant around her neck. The serpents' scales shimmered dangerously, and it almost appeared like they were coming alive once more. Then Thor realized to his great dismay that _they were_.   
From her shoulders to her hands and further, wrapped around Sigyn's arms, were two snakes, entirely out of fire. They raised their heads towards Thor and the others, hissing and spitting embers. The heat radiating off of them evaporated the rain and the water around Sigyn, steam rising like a great mist.

'Odin's beard!' - exclaimed Fandrall. 'How is Loki doing this?!'

'This isn't Loki's power; it's Sigyn!' - Astrid helped Thor up with Sif, gripping his arm tight when he stood.

'Have you seen her do this before?!'

'Not like this! He must have done something to her magic; it's the only explanation!'

Astrid sprinted forward, dodging Fandrall's attempt to stop her. They all held their breaths as they watched Astrid facing the fire snakes. The serpents did not attack her, but their burning eyes followed her, hissing when she came too close.

'Sigyn, please, calm down!' - Astrid cried at her best friend. 'Whatever Loki has done to you, you must fight it! Fight his hold on you! You will destroy everything; please stop!'

One of the serpents spat an ember, but Fandrall, having followed her, managed to pull Astrid back before it hit her. He drew his sword, thinking it best to have at least something at hand to defend himself and Astrid. Sif did the same and came to stand on his other side, throwing a second smaller blade she carried to Astrid. The snakes now each had a foe to deal with, leaving Thor to face Sigyn directly. Yet the Crown Prince did not look at his betrothed. He looked at his brother, seemingly trapped in the circle of flames.   
Loki had his hands around his own pendant. His eyes were firmly shut, and Thor believed he saw him muttering as well. What was he doing? Was he actually the one controlling Sigyn? Did his brother make her do this? Thor turned back to Sigyn, gripping his hammer tight. What was he to do? He could not attack her. She stood innocent in Loki's deceptions. He had not been trained to murder the innocent but to safeguard them. But neither could he allow her to become a threat to Asgard.

Thor spun Mjölnir faster and faster. Thunder and lightning tore open the sky above. Sif and Fandrall looked at him, awaiting his order. He had no choice. With a nod from him, Thor's friends jumped at the snakes around Sigyn's arms, careful not to get burned. The blades of their swords began to melt, this close to such great heat, but neither Fandrall nor Sif waivered. Thor would not have them in harm's way for too long. He only needed them to distract the snakes so that he could get to Sigyn. He lifted his hammer and...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor groaned in pain when the dagger pierced his side. Despite having been weakened by the lightning, Loki had still managed to gather enough of his magic to summon an illusion, making it appear outside the circle of flames and attack Thor from behind. His brother had never even seen it coming. Thor fell to the ground, dropping Mjölnir. The lightning crackled on for a little bit, but the thunder stopped. One threat down.   
Sif and Fandrall were occupying themselves with the snakes, which was good. This could allow Loki to focus on Sigyn. He was the only one who could make her stop this. He made the illusion hovering over Thor disappear, sending it behind the fire mage. His hand tightened around his pendant, sending all of the magic he still had through it so that Sigyn could feel it.

'Sigyn, remember what you learned. Remember how you took control. I need you to do that again. I need you t- aaargh!'

Loki let go of the pendant, losing his illusion. He gripped his shoulder. Cool blood seeped through his fingers, soaking his clothes. He fell back and opened his eyes to see who had attacked him. Astrid had somehow managed to find a way through the flames around him, and she now stood before him, sword aimed at his heart.

'I don't know what you have done to Sigyn, but you will stop _now_!' - she threatened him. 'Release your hold over her, Trickster!'

A shriek pierced through the garden. They both turned to where it came from and saw Sif and Fandrall getting thrown into the air by the fire snakes, landing hard and with a nauseating smack a few feet away from Thor. The circle of flames retreated to the snakes, fuelling their fire further, making them grow to a monstrous size. Loki saw Sigyn raise her hands, her eyes focussed not on him but Astrid, and then it struck him.

Astrid drew back as the snakes made to attack her, but Loki crawled up and pushed her aside, facing the fiery monsters himself. Just before the flames threatened to engulf him, the serpents crumbled down to ashes at his feet, their bodies now but a trace towards their mistress. Embers glowed still upon Sigyn's arms but no longer did that intense fire burn in her eyes. No longer did her hair dance like the flames had.   
Loki exhaled and winced, feeling once more the stinging pain in his shoulder. He stared at Sigyn in awe of his lover's power. Even more at what she had revealed by taking back her fire like that.   
She had done this _for_ _him_. Her magic had surged after Thor had struck him with that lightning. Sigyn had used her magic because she wanted to defend him. And when he had jumped in to protect Astrid, she had reeled in her magic, keeping him safe from harm. Her desire... was to protect him.

'I am safe, Sigyn,' - Loki spoke as he stepped to her. 'You saved me. You can let go now.'

The green in Sigyn's eyes was slowly returning. Loki felt the warm glow of his pendant subdue and his own magic wrapping it, providing a cool blanket as it were. His pounding heart began to steady. The rain had stopped completely now; the sky was once again open and calm. The magic that had filled the air around them was gone. All that was left was the remnants of a terrible nightmare. It was over. It was...

All of a sudden, Loki was forced down. He struggled against his attacker, realizing to his great shock that it was none other than the Guardian of the Bifrost. Heimdall had no doubt sensed Sigyn's magic and had sped here to neutralize the threat. But if he was here, then... Loki's eyes flashed to Sigyn. The emerald had disappeared from her eyes again. Just as the fire was once again about to burn, solely to save him, an intense white light blinded Loki. The same ear-deafening shriek that he had heard before echoed through Loki. A terrible scream that filled him with dread.   
As the light faded, Loki's eyes quickly adjusted to the night again. His heart sank when he saw the Allfather standing over Sigyn, who lay unconscious at his feet. He sensed Sigyn's magic ebb. He struggled again, but Heimdall's iron grip held him firmly in place.

'Let me go!' - yelled Loki. 'Let me go; she needs me! Sigyn!'

Astrid hurried past him, but Odin stopped her from going any further to her friend and lady. Fandrall, who had regained consciousness after being thrown like a rag doll, ran to her to keep her back. Odin briefly glared at the both of them before looking further to where Thor lay, held up in Sif's arms, her hands on the wound Loki had given him.

'It was Loki,' - Astrid said hastily. 'He did something to Sigyn. He has been controlling her for months.'

'I've done nothing!' - shouted Loki, cursing that damn woman for the hundredth time since she arrived in Asgard.

Odin turned his attention back to the raven-haired prince. He gave a curt nod to Heimdall, and the Guardian lifted Loki to his feet, keeping his arms behind his back. He pushed Loki forward until he came face to face with his father.

'You knew of her, did you not?' - demanded Odin. 'You discovered what she was.'

'Father, please listen,' - implored Loki. 'What happened... Sigyn is not like the others. All she wanted was t-...'

'Silence!' - Odin hit his spear Gungnir to the ground, silencing Loki immediately. 'I will not listen to your excuses. You have put us all in danger, Loki. It ends tonight.'

'What do you...? What do you intend to do to her?' - Loki searched his father's expression, fearing his intent.

'Take him away,' - Odin ordered Heimdall. 'Confine him in his chamber and bind him so he cannot use his magic. Then return here. We will settle this at once.'

'NO! Father, I beg of you, you cannot do this! You cannot kill her! Sigyn! SIGYN!'

But it was to no avail. Heimdall dragged Loki away, who fought with all his might to escape the Guardian and rescue his love. Loki's mind and heart tried to connect to Sigyn, hoping that she would sense his angst and would wake, but he could not feel her presence anymore. Her magic, her bond with him, had faded so that it was barely there anymore. There was nothing Loki could do to save Sigyn.

Fortunately, there was another. One who had seen it all, hidden amongst the shrubs and blooms of her garden, deciding against stopping the fire mage herself but rather to let it play out. She now knew for certain that she had made the right decision. And she would fight to defend both her son and the woman he had come to love.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all that had happened, it was a miracle that no other Asgardians who had been present within the palace had come near the Queen's garden to investigate what strange magic had occurred. The hall where all had gathered that night to eat and drink lay on the other side of the palace, so none had seen Sigyn use her magic. Those who had were kept away from everyone else at Odin's behest.

Apart from some superficial burns and bruises that the others had suffered, only Thor needed extra healing for the stab wound he had received at Loki's hand. Lady Sif did not leave his side, tending to him in his chamber as she had months ago. Thor was grateful for her care. But his true pain was more of the heart than of the body, which was something she could not take away.

Sigyn was not brought to her chamber. Nor to the dungeons. Instead, the Allfather commanded Heimdall to guard her in the Vault, in the heart of the palace. All other guards were sent away. None was permitted to go near. Only Astrid dared to come as close as the corridor leading towards the Vault. She sat on the cold floor, her tears burning in sorrow for Sigyn and hatred for the Trickster. When Fandrall found her there, he sat with her in silence, an arm around her shoulder, giving much-needed comfort.

As for Loki, the youngest prince was locked away in his own chamber, his hands tied by enchanted bindings so he could not escape nor utilise his magic. The Allfather had ordered Volstagg and Hogun to watch him. Knowing the man Loki was, the pair understood that he had crossed a line and had summoned Odin's wrath onto him. They had no love for Loki; whatever he had done, he had done it to himself. But they still pitied him. The ire of Odin was not something to mock but to fear. Greatly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I knew you had something planned for the girl. I knew you did not just choose her out of a thousand others who were just as good, if not better, to be our son's wife. But I never expected you to bring such _danger_ into our very midst!'

Frigga calmly listened to her husband's ravings. After such a long marriage, she was used to them by now.

'What were you thinking, Frigga?! You knew what she was! You knew of the destructive force she holds within her! And to tell Loki of it! That boy will let no opportunity slip by to gain even more power than he already has! Our son could have been _killed_ tonight! The whole Realm could have been brought to ruins at that girl's hands! WELL, SAY SOMETHING, DAMN YOU!'

Odin rounded on his wife, incredulously staring at her collect composure.

'Look around you,' - said Frigga in a serene voice.

'What?' - Odin tilted his head at her odd request.

'Look around you and tell me what you see,' - urged Frigga.

Her husband huffed and puffed but did as she asked of him.

'Your garden,' - he replied, not seeing her point.

'Exactly,' - said Frigga. 'Look closely, my dear. Do you see any burned leaves? Any flowers that have been left to smoulder from the fire that touched them? Is the Yggdrasil tree scarred from the flames that roared here tonight?'

Odin looked again. Frigga saw her husband's wonder as he slowly became aware of what she was saying. Nothing was destroyed. The Queen's garden was as beautiful as it always was. Were it not for a slight trail of ashes, of when Sigyn had released the magic on her fire snakes, none would have noticed anything had happened at all.

'I will not deny Sigyn has an immense power within her,' - Frigga spoke. 'Yet she has not used it to destroy. And you have none to thank but Loki for that. He has been her teacher at my request.'

'Your trust in him is misplaced, Frigga,' - Odin shook his head with a sigh. 'He craves power, much like you yourself once did.'

'Yes, and when was my lust for that tempered?' - retorted the Queen. 'Your magic, though inferior to my own, became the only thing that could reel me down when needed. We share a unique bond, my dear, and so do Loki and Sigyn.'

Though he would not look at her, Frigga saw she had Odin's attention.

'They are the exact opposite and yet completely alike,' - she continued. 'They will always be pulled towards each other, and they will always fight for each other. You saw that tonight.'

'It cannot be,' - said Odin bluntly. 'I will not allow it. I will not allow _her_.'

'There is nothing you can do,' - Frigga said. 'Their magic is connected; they share everything. Their minds, their souls, their hearts... and their bodies.'

Odin's head jerked up. His one eye stared at her. All Frigga did was meet his gaze with intense perseverance.

'Damn you, witch,' - he gritted his teeth, no longer able to contain his anger. 'Damn you!'

The Allfather stormed away, the ravens in the Yggdrasil tree flying up into the night, loudly cawing their displeasure. Frigga gave out a sigh. She knew he would hold a grudge for some time yet. But it was something she was willing to face if it meant her vision of the future would come to pass. The fire mage had risen. Now all that was left was the hero.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had tried to free himself from his bindings, but Heimdall had secured them well. There was no getting out of them. Reasoning with Volstagg and Hogun had been useless as well. They had been briefly (mis)informed that Loki had somehow bewitched Sigyn, causing her to attack the other. The warriors had pushed Loki back several times when he had tried for the door. After the fifth time, Volstagg had had quite enough of it and had knocked Loki out with the hilt of his broadsword. There was some blood at his temple, and he had a screaming headache, and there was still the stinging pain in his shoulder from the wound Astrid had given him, but Loki did not care about his physical wounds.   
All that mattered to him was Sigyn. The snake pendant felt cold around his neck. Too cold. Loki couldn't sense any of Sigyn's warmth. Her magic could simply have withdrawn into her. She had, after all, used an immense amount of it at once. This was the explanation Loki desperately held on to. He dreaded to think about the other reason. The one where Odin would do what he and his father before him had done to all the other fire mages they had encountered.

_He can't. Mother will stop him. She must! She knew everything. She brought Sigyn here for training, for... for me. If taking the blame for what has happened is what it will take for Sigyn to live, then that is what I will do. I'm the prince, I'm his son! He cannot kill me, no matter what I do. I'll say I did. I bewitched her, and I made her attack the others. Then she will be safe. Thor will still accept her, believing her innocent, and... and they will..._

The door to Loki's chamber opened. He jumped to his feet when the Allfather entered. Odin raised his hand to Loki, keeping him from speaking. The King send Volstagg and Hogun out, saying they could have a moment to see the others if they wanted to. The warriors hurried out of the chamber, leaving father and son to their own.   
Loki wanted to say everything at once. He wanted to say that he planned it all for months, from the moment Frigga had announced a wife had been found for the prince, from the moment he had first seen Sigyn and realized she had magic. He wanted to shout that he and he alone was to blame. But he found himself speechless. What chance would there be that Odin had not already killed her? What chance would there be that his father would actually believe him?

The Allfather slowly walked into the chamber, past Loki even, to stop at the balcony. He stayed there for a moment, looking out over his Realm as the sun began to rise. The golden palace glistened in the first light. Had it been any other morning, the beauty of it all would have been much appreciated. But not that morning.

'What have you done to Sigyn?' - Loki broke the silence.

'She yet lives,' - answered Odin. 'For now.'

Loki exhaled in relief. There was still time then. He could still try to save her.

'You cannot kill her,' - began Loki. 'Sigyn is innocent. It was me. I controlled her actions. I have been controlling her for months since I first discovered her magic. I gave Thor a pendant, a gift he could pass as his own. It was linked to my own, with an illusion on it so no one would know it was really mine, not even Sigyn. Not until she surrendered herself to me after I haunted her. As soon as her mind was mine, it became easy to teach her how to control her power. Then I could control it as well. Sigyn is not capable of doing what she did last night on her own. So if you want to blame someone, blame me. I will accept your punishment. But do not harm her.'

Odin remained quiet, his back turned to Loki. But his shoulders dropped as if he suddenly felt a heavy burden falling on him.

'Your entire life, you have never spoken for someone like that,' - spoke Odin then. 'Yet now, you do not hesitate in taking the blame, going as far as to beg me to spare that girl's life because you know full well what has befallen others of her kind. My father's tome is missing; therefor, I assume you have it. Either to understand her magic or hide the only object that could reveal Sigyn, one can only guess. The one thing I do wonder about is if you would really go to such lengths to gain even more power than you already have. Or is it perhaps not about the magic but the mage herself? What is Sigyn to you?'

Loki dropped his head in defeat. As he thought, Odin had not believed him. The man was right; Loki had indeed never defended someone this fiercely before, not even Frigga. All he had ever done before was look out for himself first and foremost. To take the blame was unlike him. So, of course, it could be nothing else but a lie.

'Have you nothing to say?' - the Allfather asked.

'What do you want me to say?' - Loki sighed.

'The truth, if you are capable of it,' - Odin said as he turned round to face Loki. 'I ask again, what is Sigyn to you?'

'Everything,' - answered Loki, smiling weakly. 'She is everything.'

'You do not care that she is dangerous to us? To you? A fire mage is not just a mere sorcerer, Loki. Their motives, their very reason for existing even, makes them different from any other being in the galaxy. Remnants of dark and ancient magic, with only one ultimate goal, no matter how good their intentions may seem at first.'

'Sigyn can control her magic, I promise. And what do you have against people who are different, anyway? As if you are so normal. And what of mother? She holds powers stronger than your own, and you do not speak of her like this. Nor of me, for that matter. Or do you see me as a possible threat as well?'

Darkness crossed Odin's face then. A hesitance almost. Loki saw it when he mentioned himself as a threat. He was certain of it. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone again.

'You will stay here. Bound and under guard until I say otherwise.'

'Fine, I don't care. Just release Sigyn. Let her come to me so that she does not lose control over her magic. You must, father.'

'I _must_ do _nothing_.'

The Allfather turned his back on Loki, ending the discussion then and there. But Loki refused to let his father just leave like that. He needed to give him a reason to set Sigyn free. There was one thing left to try.

'You cannot keep her away from me!' - yelled Loki. 'Our magic is bound! We share our hearts, our very souls! We are all but married! If you harm her, you harm me! And the part of me that she carries!'

Odin froze, his hand against the door. Loki held his breath. His father glanced back at him, the one good eye searching Loki's face for the truth.

'You lie.'

'I have lain with her more than once. Ask her yourself.'

The death glare Odin gave Loki was enough to make any man cower in fear. But Loki would not give in. He met the glare defyingly. Odin pushed the door open, shouting at the guards outside. They hurried into Loki's chamber, finding the Trickster had dropped onto his bed, tired of the emotions that were running havoc inside of him.   
Loki had no idea if Sigyn carried his child. It was a possibility. He had never seen himself as a father, but... Loki found himself wishing for it. That they would come to tell him that he was to be a father. That they were to be freed and married for the good of the child. For it was a line his father would never cross. Or so Loki hoped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Does anyone know where she is?'

'We saw Fandrall and Astrid on our way here. They were in the corridor leading to the Vault. Sigyn is being kept there, Heimdall as her guardian. No one is permitted to go in, but Astrid refuses to leave. Fandrall keeps her company.'

'And Loki?'

'Tried to get out of his binds a few times. I had to knock him out. The Allfather is with him now.'

Thor gave a groan. Mostly from the pain in his side, but also frustration. What his brother had done... He was used to Loki's tricks and schemes by now, but this was no longer a joke like the others were. This was serious. Bad enough that Sigyn was now revealed as a fire mage to Odin, but that Loki had actually dared to claim her magic, to wield such great power himself!   
Yet Thor could not help but think there was more. All those times they had gone from Heimdall's sight, only to appear moments later. The stolen glances he had noticed between them. Everything Loki had said to him. And that kiss...

'Sif, you followed Loki since he left the hall last night,' - said Thor as he turned to the warrior woman beside him. 'What do you make of what you saw?'

Sif, her black hair bound back but loose over her back, sighed deeply.

'I'm not sure,' - she replied. 'Knowing Loki, the most logical explanation is that he put an enchantment on Sigyn so that she surrendered to him. First through those flowers and then that necklace. But... the way he was with her. And she with him. I don't think there was any deception, except towards us. To keep their secret.'

'Come, Sif, surely not!' - exclaimed Volstagg from his seat at the other side of the table. 'What does Loki have to offer that the Crown Prince does not?'

'The heart does not care for that,' - said Hogun. 'The heart wants what the heart wants.'

'Well spoken.'

They all jumped up at the sound of the Queen's voice. Thor gripped his side, having moved up too fast. Sif helped him back down, and Thor saw the worry in her eyes. He put his hand on hers, reassuring her he was well.

'Could I have a moment with my son?' - the Queen asked of the warriors.

They all bowed and left the chamber. Thor saw Sif linger on the threshold. She would no doubt stand just on the other side of the door, waiting to be at his side again. Of all those he counted among his friends, she was without a fault the most loyal.

Frigga sat on the chair where Sif had sat a moment ago. She put a hand on his side, and Thor could feel her magic healing him. He smiled at her, thanking her silently for her help and comfort. But when Thor noticed his mother's sad expression, he took her hand, realizing she too must be hurting.

'I am sorry, mother,' - he spoke softly. 'I wish I could have discovered it sooner. Maybe I could have stopped it then.'

'Oh my boy,' - Frigga squeezed Thor's hand. 'You have nothing to apologize for. You have done nothing wrong. Whereas I...'

She raised her head.

'I kept something from you. From all of you.'

'Mother, what are you talking about?'

'When I met Sigyn, I immediately sensed the power within her. I foresaw what she would become if she stayed with her family. And I foresaw what she would become if she came her to Asgard. To where the other half of her heart awaited. I brought her here to marry the prince, Thor; this is true. But it was never meant to be you.'

Frigga lowered her head and gripped Thor's hand tightly before continuing.

'You are the Crown Prince, the first in line. It was natural that everyone assumed Sigyn was yours and not your brother's. My greatest mistake was thinking that she would not touch your heart. I never expected you to actually come and care for her. Sigyn cares for you too. You mustn't think she doesn't. But you are not her heart's desire.'

Thor sat motionless in his chair, staggered at his mother's revelation. His suspicions were true then. Sigyn and Loki, they... they were...

'A-are they... H-have they...?' - Thor stammered, unable to voice his thoughts.

His mother nodded.

'They have formed a bond together,' - she said. 'Their pendants are a symbol of that. They will always fight for each other, keeping each other safe from harm. Loki and Sigyn share their hearts and souls and their magic too. You have witnessed first-hand what Sigyn is capable of now. Loki has been helping her. He has taught her to control her powers and his own too. It will not surprise me if your brother has already learned how to use some of her magic as well.'

'Are you not afraid that is what he wants?' - questioned Thor. 'Are you not afraid that all of it means nothing to Loki and that he is merely using Sigyn to get her magic?'

'That was his plan at first,' - answered Frigga. 'He doesn't know I am aware of this, but I am. But a bond between mages cannot be formed if they do not feel inclined to do so. Their hearts cannot become one if they do not beat the same unconditional love. Loki can deceive anyone he likes, but not Sigyn. She will always know his true intent. And he hers.'

Thor turned away from his mother. It all seemed so unbelievable, and yet... her words were none but the truth. Frigga may have deceived them all by not voicing her true intent, but she did not lie. Never.

'Father will not allow Sigyn to live,' - sighed Thor. 'I remember what he told me of the fire mages when I was a boy. They were wiped out of existence because they are unpredictable. And with Loki at her side... I don't know if that is any better.'

'It is,' - assured Frigga. 'Despite what he may think. But you are right; he does see her as a threat. I have already tried to make him realize she is not. He is with your brother now, so no doubt Loki will attempt to convince him as well. Yet I believe that, at this point, he may only listen to you.'

Thor shut his eyes. That she would ask this of him now...

'I know you are hurting, my boy. I will never forgive myself for having done this to you. But I must still ask you to do this. If not for your brother or me, then for Sigyn. You had Heimdall watch her, and you had your friends follow her. You were convinced she was being harmed. Your actions speak for themselves, Thor. If there was ever any love for Sigyn in your heart, you will not leave her to her fate.'

The Queen rose from her chair, letting go of his hand. Thor kept his eyes closed but could hear the distinct sound of something dropping on the table.

'Perhaps this may help you in your decision.'

Frigga kissed her son atop his head. Her dress rustles as she walked away. The door opened quietly and then closed again. Thor opened his eyes to see his mother was gone. He looked at the table and gasped. Frigga had left Sigyn's book before him. The one he had given her so that she could read her favourite Midgardian story. Thor recalled then what Sigyn had asked him. When she was still his...

_'Would you do the same, then? If it were you in King Mark's position, I mean. What would your ruling be if you caught your beloved with another and she told you she loved him more than you, and he loved her as well? Would you kill your rival? Kill them both, perhaps? Imprison them, keep them forever apart from each other?'_


	15. Lost forever... if I never knew you

The Guardian of the Bifrost stood at the top of the stairs at the door, his arms crossed, his expression neither harsh nor sympathetic. His golden eyes were on Sigyn, but he had not spoken to her since she had regained consciousness. With some great effort due to exhaustion and the bindings at her wrists, Sigyn had first managed to push herself up to sit against the wall. Once the room had stopped spinning before her eyes, she had slowly stood up. Now she paced from left to right, looking all around her.   
The Vault was a room underneath the palace, which held many of Odin's most valuable and most dangerous possessions. Sigyn had never been down here before, but it wasn't a room she was overly fond of at the moment. There was only one way in, one way out. No windows. And no mirrors either. But even if there had been, where could she have gone to? She could not leave Loki to his fate. And she would not let Heimdall know of that other bit of magic she was capable of.

What did Odin have planned for her? Was she to be kept here forever? The last fire mage (that they knew off) controlled by the Allfather, to be used however he saw fit? Was she to be a weapon like the Destroyer, that great steel giant that was just at the other side of the room and of which Sigyn had heard the Warriors Three speak off in hushed tones?   
Or was she to die? Sigyn would prefer it. Rather dead than a weapon. Rather dead than returned home, for her family would undoubtedly ensure she was never heard off again. Rather dead than to never be in Loki's arms again.   
He was not here with her. Sigyn hoped he was well. Being the prince might save Loki from sharing her fate. She prayed he would not attempt anything to get her out of here. With the pendant in hand, Sigyn tried to reach Loki. She could still feel the slightest bit of his magic within it and held on to the only piece she had of him now with all her might.

The Vault's door swung open, and Sigyn saw the Allfather come in. Odin said a few words to Heimdall, and the Guardian went away, leaving Sigyn alone with the Allfather. The King of Asgard lingered a moment at the top of the stairs but then made his way down to her. Sigyn stood frozen. Her heart was racing in her chest.

'Don't stand there, Sigyn, come and sit with me,' - said Odin, not too unkindly. 'I believe it is time you and I spoke of what is to happen now.'

He sat down on the bottom steps and waited for her to join him. Sigyn drew near but remained at what she believed to be a safe distance from the Allfather. He had his spear with him, the one he had used on her in Frigga's garden. No doubt Gungnir was the weapon that had killed the fire mages before her, and Sigyn prefered to stay away from it. But when Odin beckoned her again, Sigyn had no choice but to sit beside the man that would have been her father-in-law in a mere few months.

'I must say, I am impressed,' - began Odin. 'Not many people can hide their magic from me for as long as you have. Especially not the sort you seem to possess. I am familiar with the power of the fire mages, having fought a few myself. My wife would have me believe you are different from the monsters that have threatened our Realms in the past. So would Loki. And they are not that easily deceived, being masters of deception and mischief themselves. But you do not strike me as the kind of woman who would willfully lie and cheat... unless it were for self-preservation? Or to protect _another,_ perhaps?'

Sigyn threw a glance at the Allfather from the corner of her eye, remaining silent. Her fists were clenched in her lap, the only sign of any tension on her body. She felt Odin's one eye go over her, watching closely for any other indication that he was headed in the right direction.

'Do you love my son, Sigyn?'

'Yes.'

'You did not even ask which son I speak off.'

'But you know which son _I_ speak off.'

She dared to glance again. Though Odin's expression betrayed nothing, Sigyn could tell he knew. He knew everything.

'Hmm, Loki...,' - Odin gave a nod with his head. 'Were it any other, I would simply ask you if you loved the man, and him if he loved you, and let that be the end of it. But with Loki, nothing is that simple. I would not stand in the way of love... if it were real.'

'It _is_ real,' - said Sigyn without thinking. 'Ask him if you don't believe me.'

'I have,' - replied Odin. 'After Loki took the blame for what happened tonight on himself.'

Sigyn's head snapped to him.

'No!' - she uttered in horror. 'Allfather, no, Loki did nothing, I swear it! I am the one who attacked Thor and the others. I set my magic on them, I...'

The serious look Odin gave her then reminded Sigyn somewhat of her own father. Perhaps it was something all fathers had about them. With no words at all, Odin pushed on, and Sigyn continued.

'Thor attacked Loki after discovering us and... I just wanted to keep Loki safe from harm. I am sorry if I hurt anyone. It was never my intention.'

'No, it never is. But good as your intentions may be at first, you are a force of destruction. With your fire comes only suffering and death. Sigyn, there will come a moment in your life when you are pushed to desire nothing else. You came close to killing my son before, do not think I forgot about that. I blame myself for believing Astrid then, who lied to protect you, and for believing Loki too. Had I investigated matters further, I might have saved everyone from considerable heartache. But nothing else occurred... until last night. And it will again. Maybe tomorrow, or maybe not for another hundred years. But it _will_ happen.'

Sigyn straightened herself, trying to appear confident, and faced Odin's intense gaze again.

'I won't let it. I have been learning how to control my power.'

'Many have tried to control it in the past. They all failed. Why do you believe you are any different from them?'

'Because I have Loki.'

Odin tilted his head at her. His hand suddenly reached up and took the serpent pendant. His one eye narrowed at it.

'I assume he gave this to you?' - inquired Odin. 'Tell me, Sigyn, those first days after he gave you this, did you feel watched? Did you see Loki everywhere you looked? Did you feel his presence when he was nowhere around? Did you dream of him?'

Sigyn sat frozen, too afraid to move, to breathe even. How would he know? She had not told anyone about that. Only Loki knew the truth of the pendant. Had he told the Allfather.

'It is not the first time he has done this,' - Odin continued. 'There was another girl, some years ago, who possessed a bit of magic Loki found... intriguing. He gave her a bracelet, if I recall correctly, linked to his own magic, and through it, Loki began to haunt the girl. He made her believe she was in love with him and surrendered herself to him. As soon as she gave up her magic to him, Loki undid his spell on her. When she realized what had happened... she killed herself. And their child.'

Sigyn gasped at the revelation. She shook her head and shut her eyes at the thought of Loki tricking this girl and then abandoning her. It was not inconceivable. Loki did admit he had intended to do just the exact same thing to her as well. But it was just that which shocked Sigyn the most.

'Loki does not know the girl is dead,' - she heard Odin say, almost in response to her thoughts. 'Nor that she was carrying his child. He does not even remember her. If there is one thing my wife is an expert in, it is altering memories, even erasing them. Frigga chose the easy way out. A... a mother will always protect her child.'

Sigyn drew in a deep breath to calm herself. Frigga... always Frigga. It seemed like the Queen had a hand in everything. Because of her, Loki had used the same trick again, not knowing he had been responsible for not one but two deaths. Because of her own deception, not one but three hearts were broken now. But... it was also thanks to Frigga that Sigyn had come this far. That she had finally learned what it was to love and be loved. No one could ever take that away from her ever again. When Sigyn faced Odin again, she spoke with a clear voice.

'I am not that girl. And Loki is not the same man. Whatever his intentions may have been at first, he has abandoned them. He does not want my power. This pendant is not so that he can use my magic. It is so _I_ can use _his_. He is my anchor. He grounds me so that I do not lose control. He fills me with confidence and a strength that I never even knew I possessed. Our magic is not the only thing that is bound. Our hearts are too. That cannot be achieved through an illusion or a trick.'

The Allfather raised his brow at her. This was not the reaction he had expected.

'Do with me as you will, Allfather,' - concluded Sigyn. 'I, and I alone, am responsible for what occurred last night. I used my magic, knowing full well what would happen if my powers were discovered, to save the man I love. You consider me a threat to your people and your family, then kill me. If you have a way to rid me of my magic, then do so; I do not care for it. I will understand if you no longer want me here in Asgard afterwards, but if you intend to send me back to my family, I ask for death. It would be a mercy. But the punishment should be my burden alone. Loki holds no blame, despite his claim of it. All your son is guilty of is saving me from myself.'

Odin regarded her carefully for a moment. He pushed himself up by his spear and went back up the stairs. Sigyn dropped her head and gave out a sigh. She had said all she could to save Loki. It was to the Allfather to decide what to do with her now.

'I see it now.'

Sigyn looked up at the King of Asgard. He had a peculiar expression as if he had come to terms with something.

'I see now what Frigga saw,' - said Odin. 'You would give your life for Loki and for Asgard too. And you accept the responsibilities of your actions. You have a Queen in your heart, Sigyn.'

She had not expected this. Could it be that Odin would allow her to live after all? If not in Asgard, then perhaps one of the other Realms. Away from...

'Loki mentioned you lay with him.'

Sigyn stiffened at the words.

'I must know if... Is there a chance you are...?'

Odin did not have to speak the words aloud for Sigyn to hear his question. She bit her lip. She could lie. The lie might make the decision easier.

'It is possible, Allfather,' - she answered.

He nodded slowly. When he turned away again, Sigyn jumped up to her feet and called out after him. There was one thing she just had to know.

'You said you asked Loki if his love for me was real.'

Odin threw her a glance over his shoulder.

'I asked him what you were to him.'

'What did he say?'

Hesitation. And then...

'Everything. He said you were everything.'

Sigyn's breath caught. She waited until Odin left before stumbling and dropping onto the steps again. The tears she had so bravely managed to keep flowed freely now. Her fingers closed around the snakes hanging from her neck, thinking of what the Allfather had asked of her.

_'Is there a chance you are...?'_

If only there were a way she could let Loki know the truth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No.'

Thor made a silent groan as he watched his mother take a stand against his father. To displease Odin now when he was in such a foul mood seemed like a terrible mistake to make. But Frigga did not make mistakes. And she was not afraid to go against her husband.

'I am not asking much, Frigga,' - Odin sighed wearily at his wife. 'But we must now for certain.'

'Oh, must we?' - scoffed Frigga. 'You just want to know if you might have your grandchild's blood on your hand should you order to execute Sigyn for what she is. I will have no part in that. She gave you the answer herself. You do with it as you please.'

The Queen crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, thus ending that discussion. Odin huffed at his wife's stubbornness.

'Do you take pleasure in this?' - he demanded of her. 'Need I remind you, Frigga, that we are in this situation because of you? If you had been truthful with us from the start, none of this would have happened.'

'If I had been truthful with you, you would have killed Sigyn the moment she set foot here,' - refuted the Queen.

'By all the dead in Valhalla!' - cried Odin. 'Sometimes I do wonder who is worse, you or Loki! Quite an excellent pair the two of you make! How many lives stand ruined by your deception, hm? Whatever I decide to do next, somebody will suffer, mark my words. If I allow Sigyn to live and exile her, she will live in shame for what has happened. If others discover what she is, she will always be on the run. Neither will she return to her family; she as much as begged me to kill her should I even consider it. But if I do kill her and the child she is possibly carrying, Loki will never forgive us.'

'Well then, it seems you only have one other option left,' - shrugged Frigga.

' _That_ will _not_ happen!' - Odin put his hands on the table and glared at her. 'I will not hand Loki a weapon that he can use against us!'

'Sigyn is not a weapon!' - Frigga shot her husband a scathing look. 'Loki would never do that to her, nor us! How dare you even think that! You said yourself you saw a Queen when you spoke to Sigyn. Why can you not believe that that is what she will become? Why can you not believe that she will use her fire for the good of our Realm and the protection of our people?'

'She will succumb to the fire sooner or later, Frigga! It is in her nature to become a monster!'

'And what is Lo-?!'

'Enough!'

Thor's booming voice was reinforced by the echo in the room. It resonated through for a minute, but it did have the desired effect. His mother and father were immediately silenced, startled by his outburst. They stared at their son, frozen in place.

'I will not allow Sigyn to be killed,' - said Thor with a strong voice. 'Nor will I allow her, or my brother for that matter, to live in exile. The danger to them both is too great. And if she really is with child, then there is only one thing we can do. We have all seen Sigyn has the heart of a Queen. So that is what she will become.'

'Son...'

Thor stopped his father from speaking further by raising his hand to him.

'Father, hear me, please.'

Odin furrowed his brown at Thor's insistence but said nothing more. The Crown Prince took a deep breath before he continued.

'Bring forth the wedding as soon as possible. If she is married to the prince of Asgard, Sigyn can be watched. We can intervene if we see she does become the threat you fear her to be, father. Yet I believe mother is right; she will never purposefully use her power against our people. Her magic may be dangerous, but that does not mean she herself is. If she says she can control it, we must give her the chance to prove it. And as for the child... Only we need know the truth.'

His parents looked at each other a moment. Both seemed reluctant to agree to his proposal.

'Do you realize what you say, Thor?' - asked his father. 'You would still marry this girl, knowing she does not love you, knowing she carries your brother's child? There is no future in it. Not for any of you. You are the heir, Thor. You need your own succession as well. Would you ask Sigyn to perform her duty as your wife, knowing she may hate you for it? Would you endure Loki's scorn and jealousy then? Or would you willingly turn a blind eye when she continues to be your brother's mistress and take one yourself?'

'I will not ask Sigyn to do anything against her will,' - answered Thor. 'And even if the child is Loki's, it would still be the heir until I have my own.'

'The people...'

'Will believe it to be conceived on the wedding night and simply born early.'

Odin looked down at Frigga, indicating she too should speak against this folly.

'Loki will never give Sigyn up,' - pointed the Queen out. 'Nor his child.'

'I will speak with my brother,' - Thor looked from his father to his mother. 'But if the choice lies between death, banishment and life on the run, or a life here under guard, I am confident he will agree to this.'

Thor saw his mother's eyes narrow at his words. She was trying to find the lie in his words—a hidden intent. But Thor was not like Loki. He spoke plainly, without concealing anything. He meant every word. The Allfather knew that, as he carefully considered what to do.

'I do not agree with this arrangement,' - spoke Odin. 'Yet... I do not wish for innocent blood to be spilt. Despite what she is, I am fond of Sigyn. And our people love her. It would be devastating to them to hear she is gone. Even if she is sent away to a safe place, I am certain that _someone_ would arrange for your brother to be able to follow her.'

Frigga smirked at her husband but remained silent. The Allfather drew near his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. It had been too long since Odin had given Thor such a fatherly gesture.

'If you can make both Sigyn and Loki agree to the terms we set upon them, I will allow this marriage. But I hope you would still reconsider, Thor. Though no lives would be lost in your plan, no lives are saved either. All you will have is heart-rending agony for being so close to what you cannot have. I wonder if maybe that is not worse.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki was near dispairing. It was near dusk, and still, he could not feel Sigyn's magic in his pendant. Volstagg and Hogun had returned shortly after midday. They had simply told him Sigyn was kept under guard in the Vault. It infuriated Loki to learn his father had put her below the palace where he kept all the other dangerous but prized weapons. It infuriated him even more Odin had not shown his face again, nor anyone else. He would have at least expected his mother to come, but Odin probably kept her away. Maybe she had something in their defence. Maybe she had told Odin that she had always intended Sigyn to be Loki's wife and apprentice.   
Fatigue was getting to the raven-haired prince. Loki had barely slept, fretting frantically about what Odin would do to the woman he loved. He had tried once more to escape his bindings, but it was no use. These were specially forged in Nidavellir to hold a mage. Odin had probably put the same bindings on Sigyn as a precaution (though Loki doubted they could contain even her for long, she had, after all, melted Mjölnir). 

Loki sat at his table, staring at the setting sun, his food untouched. He had no appetite. His mind wandered, escaping into his memories. Sigyn appeared in each of them. The first time they met in the garden, the first rose he gave her, the first kiss when she lay sleeping, that first time when they had both realized their feelings for each other, and the first time they had given themselves fully to each other. It was as if Loki's life had no meaning before he knew Sigyn. She was his life now. She was his... everything. 

The door creaked as it opened. There were soft murmurs. Loki couldn't be bothered to look at what was going on. Probably just a servant or a change of guard. He kept on looking at the horizon, the last rays of sun darkening the Realm of Asgard. How fitting the people should be plunged into darkness as Loki's heart was. 

'Brother.'

Loki looked up in surprise at hearing Thor's voice. Of all the people who could have come, he had not expected his older brother to come. Thor stood at the open door, letting Volstagg and Hogun out before stepping aside to reveal... Sigyn!  
Loki jumped to his feet at the sight of her. She ran into the room, and Loki raised his chained arms to put them over her head so that he could hold Sigyn close to him without any hindrance. The sudden surge of emotions filled Loki, at long last delivering him from the agony he had felt these past hours. 

Sigyn held his face as she kissed him deeply. Those sweet lips! Loki put his hands in the small of Sigyn's back to press her against his body. He just had to feel her. A memory could only do so much.  
When they drew back, Loki leaned his forehead against her. Sigyn rested her hands against his chest, no doubt feeling how his heart nearly leapt out of sheer joy. Her emerald eyes gazed up at Loki. He still could not believe it. She was here. She was alive and well, and here!

'Did they hurt you?' - asked Loki immediately. 

'No,' - Sigyn's voice was barely audible. 

'I couldn't feel you,' - Loki's voice broke. 'I could not feel your magic anymore. I thought my father... I thought he...'

'I thought he would too. He came to me. Asked me questions. Of my magic. Of us. He said he had come to see you too. You fool, why would you take the blame on you?!'

'How could I not? You are my everything, Sigyn.'

He brushed his lips lightly against hers. A tear glistened upon her cheek. Loki kissed it away. 

'I love you,' - he whispered to her.

'Don't,' - implored Sigyn. 'You can't. _We_ can't. We were fools to believe we could do this, Loki.'

'No, don't say that,' - Loki kissed her brow.

'It would've been better if we had never met,' - sobbed Sigyn. 'None of this would have happened.'

Loki drew back from her, startled by her words. Why should she say something like this? 

'Sigyn, listen to me,' - he said to her. 'I would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. And no matter what happens next, I will always be with you. Forever.'

Sigyn broke down in tears. She began to push herself away, struggling in Loki's embrace. Her strange behaviour startled Loki. He didn't understand what had come over her all of a sudden. Loki lifted his arms to free her from his hold. But when he saw she meant to run, he quickly grabbed her wrist. Sigyn tried to pull away, all the while keeping her head low and her eyes averted. It was like she could no longer bear to look at him anymore. 

'What happened?' - Loki kept a firm grip as he questioned her. 'Sigyn, what did Odin say to you? What did... Where is your pendant?!'

Loki's eyes widened he noticed Sigyn was no longer wearing his necklace. She _never_ took that off! Thor was suddenly at their side, one hand on Loki's own hand.

'Loki, let her go,' - ordered Thor. 

'No! Sigyn, tell me what they did to you,' - Loki pressed on, determined to discover the truth. 'Tell me what happened. Sigyn!'

Thor pried Sigyn's wrist loose. Loki's hand grasped nothing but air when he tried to grab her again. His brother held him back, giving Sigyn the chance to run. Loki saw Astrid and Fandrall waiting at the door. They took her away. 

'NO! SIGYN!' 

'Brother, calm yourself!'

'UNHAND ME! SIGYN!'

Thor's fist plunged into Loki's stomach. He gasped for breath as he doubled over and fell to his knees. Between the tears of anger and tears of pain that stung his eyes, Loki saw Thor walk back to his chamber door. But instead of walking out, Thor stayed inside, merely closing the door. Loki winced as he crawled back up, scowling at his brother. 

'Is Odin too much of a coward to come to me himself? Tell me, Thor, what does he plan to do? Was this our final farewell? Am I to hear in the morning that she is gone?'

'Sigyn is staying with us.'

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. His brother spoke unusually calm, leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed at his chest. Generally speaking, Thor was the hot head of the family. But he had an almost serene expression now. 

'I have managed to persuade father to bring forth the marriage,' - spoke Thor. 

'Wh-What?!' - exclaimed Loki in shock.

'You told father you lay with Sigyn,' - said Thor. 'She confirmed it. This leaves us with the question of whether Sigyn carries your child or not. Father ordered mother to examine her, but she refused. Thus, I see no other solution but marriage. Sigyn will be kept in Asgard where we can keep an eye on her and her magic, and no innocent life is forfeit.'

'Sigyn will _never_...' - Loki began, but Thor cut him off.

'Sigyn has already agreed to the terms,' - said his brother. 'The marriage is to take place at midday tomorrow.'

Loki stumbled back against the table. So that was why she had behaved that way. Thor had taken advantage of the fact that they had been kept apart and had spoken to her first, no doubt playing on her guilt about breaking her betrothal vow to him. Damn him! 

'If you think I will let this happen, you are sorely mistaken,' - Loki threw Thor a menacing glare. 'Mother brought Sigyn here _for me_! I will not let her be trapped in a loveless marriage! I will not stand by and watch you hurt her as you have before! I will not allow my child to grow up with you as its father!'

'Father will not let you have a say in the matter,' - said Thor.

'DAMN YOU, THOR!' - yelled Loki. 'I am _not_ giving Sigyn up, do you hear me?! I am not giving up the woman I love!'

Something changed then in Thor's expression. He was... smiling. Smirking almost. Loki wondered why his brother would react so to his outburst. Thor pushed himself away from the door and stepped towards Loki. A big heavy hand landed on Loki's shoulder. 

'That, brother, was all I needed to know.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it had come to this. The day of her wedding. It should have been a happy occasion for Sigyn. But instead, her world had fallen apart. The life Sigyn had led before coming to Asgard had been empty. Hollow. Miserable. Then she had come here, and she had blossomed. She had experienced friendship from someone other than Astrid. She had experienced joy. What it meant to have a family, having escaped her own, whom she had come to see as her jailors. What it was like to love someone unconditionally and be loved as well. Now... Sigyn was a flower withering. A flame dying. And none but a few knew why.   
When Thor had come to her yesterday, Sigyn thought he had come to end things himself. She had never thought he had come to propose the 'solution' to their current state himself. That he would still wed her seemed incredible to her. She had fooled him, loved his brother instead of him, lain with his brother even. But there Thor was, offering marriage and life. Sigyn had asked him why he would do this after everything he had learned. Her betrothed had given her a simple answer; it was the right thing to do. 

Sigyn sat quietly at her mirror, staring emptily at the reflection of a girl being transformed into a bride. Her hands lay in her lap. She held on to a rose petal. It was the last remnant of the hundreds of flowers Loki had given. They had all been taken away. Destroyed, most likely. It seemed ironic that her wedding dress should be in their colours. Though more ivory than snowy white, there was blue and silver thread embroidery in the bodice, almost identical to the veins the blooms had. 

'I'm almost done.'

Sigyn looked up at Astrid's reflection in the mirror. Her companion was finishing Sigyn's hair, having weaved in some silver beads and pearls, working in complete silence. In fact, Astrid had barely spoken to Sigyn since Thor had released her from the Vault. They had embraced each other as friends, as sisters, of course. But then Thor had taken Sigyn to see Loki, and that hadn't sat well with Astrid at all. Sigyn knew she was angry. At Loki for leading Sigyn away from Thor and having his way with her. At Sigyn for giving into him and not staying true to Thor. But mostly at herself too, for not seeing it. She hadn't seen her friend was in love with another. She hadn't seen any of it. 

When she was done, Astrid's eyes met Sigyn's in the mirror. It looked as if she was about to speak, but Astrid kept quiet. She turned away. A tear stung in the corner of Sigyn's eye. She hurriedly wiped it away. Tears would solve nothing. This was her own choice. In agreeing to wed Thor, she not only saved herself but Loki as well. Sigyn remembered well what he had told her the night they had come together that first time.  
 _'When the magic of two mages binds, their hearts become one. They will always find each other, even when they are worlds apart. Not even death can separate them.'_  
Loki would have followed her into exile, of that Sigyn was certain. Had it only been that, she would've let him. Had there been no danger of them being hunted down and just the prospect of a life together, on Midgard maybe, she would have agreed to that. But only in Asgard would they be safe from any who sought to destroy a fire mage and gain glory. Sigyn would not endanger Loki. She would never be the one responsible for his death. Never that.

'It's time.'

Astrid stood ready behind her. Sigyn slowly rose, feeling her heart sink as she did. She took a deep breath and nodded. Outside, Sif stood waiting to guide them to the hall. 

'Thor gave me this,' - she said. 'He wants you to wear it.'

Sif raised her hand to show a silver chain with a pendant shaped like a hammer. Mjölnir. Sigyn gasped at the sight of it. Her fingers reached up to grab the serpent pendant at her bosom, but then she remembered. Thor had taken it. It had been the condition for seeing Loki. For getting the chance to say goodbye.   
Astrid took the chain from Sif and put it around Sigyn's neck. Its weight was unbearable. The bride bit her lip, fighting back the tears she felt rise. Astrid nudged her on, and they followed Sif to the hall. 

How Odin and Frigga had managed to arrange it all in just one day, Sigyn would never understand. The hall was beautifully decorated with garlands and flowers. There was food and drink aplenty for the feast that would undoubtedly last for days. All the people of Asgard had gathered, dressed in their finest. Some ambassadors from other Realms too. None knew the exact circumstances of why the wedding had been brought forward so suddenly, though there were rumours, of course. Everyone speculated it must be because of the Trickster since he was locked away in his chamber. He had no doubt tried to pull mischief as usual, and the Allfather and his family had decided not to take any risks. At least, that is what Sigyn heard murmuring about as she walked down the aisle that had been laid amidst the people. Most smiled upon her, wishing the bride the best of luck on her nuptials.   
The Allfather stood on the dais, Frigga by his side. They were both dressed in the finest gold. A royal couple indeed. And before them... Thor. A few side locks of his golden hair had been pulled back, revealing his bearded face. He wore a tunic that matched Sigyn's wedding gown. His shirt was left open a bit, and Sigyn perceived a silver chain around his neck, a hammer pendant hanging from it. Her breath choked when she saw it. That he would think to have her linked to him just like his brother had... it sickened her. 

Sigyn took her place opposite Thor but refused to look him in the eyes. She kept her head low. Astrid and Sif went to stand behind her as the Warriors Three came up to stand behind Thor. From the corner of her eye, Sigyn saw her family was not present either. Good. They either hadn't received word yet or hadn't bothered to come. Loki, of course, was nowhere to be found either. It was for the best. 

'We have gathered this day to celebrate the union of this man and this woman,' - Odin's voice boomed through the hall so all could hear him. 'We will begin with the exchange of swords.'

Fandrall and Astrid, in their official roles of witnesses, stepped forward, each carrying a sword. Thor took the weapon from Fandrall and said; 

'The sword of my ancestors, I entrust onto you, wife. To keep and hold for our son.'

Sigyn cringed at the words. Her hands trembled as she took her own sword from Astrid. 

'The... the sword of my father, I entrust onto you... husband. To protect and guard his daughter and the fam-... the family she will give you.'

The last words were barely audible. Sigyn exchanged her sword with Thor and passed it back to Astrid, all the while feeling Frigga's eyes on. What was the Queen thinking? Did she believe Sigyn a traitor to exchange one son for the other so willingly? Did she pity her? 

'The swords represent your duties to one another,' - said Odin. 'But in marriage, there must also be love. Let these rings be blessed with your vows.'

Now Frigga stepped forward and offered them both a silver ring, richly decorated with runes for happiness, love and prosperity. The golden-haired prince took Sigyn's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Sigyn did her best not to cringe again. It was little more than a prison chain to her. 

'You have my body, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you and will always find you, no matter where you are. For I am yours, now and far longer than forever.'

Sigyn slowly raised her head. Those words... How did he know those exact words? She stared at Thor's blue eyes and saw them glisten. The prince gave her a nod, barely noticeable to anyone else. Sigyn took the ring from Frigga to place it around Thor's finger and hesitantly spoke the same words.

'You... have my body, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you and will always find you... no matter where you are. For I am yours, now... and far longer than forever.'

Frigga took a white rope with silver thread and bound it around Sigyn and Thor's hands. Her husband looked from one to the other and said; 

'You are now joined into this everlasting bond. None will separate you.'

Thor leaned in. Sigyn felt his mouth on hers. Her body stiffened. She knew this kiss. She had felt its sweetness against her lips more than once. She had never thought she would feel it again.   
The pendant at Sigyn's bosom began to cool her entire being. Sigyn gasped in their kiss and drew back. She would recognize the sensation of it anywhere. It came alive, transforming from silver hammer to golden snakes. And as the pendant changed, so did the man she had just married, to the great surprise and dismay of all gathered in the hall.   
No longer golden hair but raven black. No longer sapphire eyes but icy blue. No longer the Crown Prince but the second-born son of Asgard. No longer Thor... but Loki, smiling mischievously at his wife.

'Surprise.'


	16. My life has begun because you're the one holding me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a lyric from a song called 'Holding me', from the animated Titanic movie. It is one of the worst animations out there, so I don't recommend watching it. The only good thing about the movie is this particular song. 
> 
> hard sexual content in this chapter

The hall had gone into a frenzy. Everyone was talking, one voice drowning out the other, wildly speculating at what had occurred, and most importantly, what had happened to the Crown Prince of Asgard. This was, of course, something Odin wanted to know as well. He told Frigga to remain in the hall with Astrid, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three to settle the restless crowd whilst he 'investigated the matter further'.   
Accompanied by some guards, Odin led the newly-weds to Loki's chamber. The Allfather kept a kingly restraint, but Sigyn could tell he was absolutely livid. She feared the worst would happen. What had possessed Loki to do this?! And what had happened to Thor?! 

'Loki, what have you done?' - asked Sigyn anxiously, her voice barely audible.

'Don't worry,' - whispered Loki in response, his fingers brushing against Sigyn's hand. 'All will be well.'

When they finally arrived at Loki's chamber, Odin threw open the door. The guards inside stood just on the other side and jumped up at the sudden intrusion. They looked quite baffled when they saw the Allfather enter with Sigyn and Loki. Their heads turned back to another Loki, sitting up against the headrest of the bed, flipping through the pages of a book. That Loki looked up, not at all surprised at his visitors, and asked;

'Did it work?'

'Oh yes, it worked.'

Loki gave a little wave with his hand, and the version of himself that was on the bed began to transform back into the man he originally was. Back into Thor. Everyone who had witnessed this stared from one prince to the other—all except Odin. The King of Asgard kept his eyes cast down. When he spoke, he spoke with a bloodcurdling voice;

'I need a moment with my sons. And Lady Sigyn. Everyone else; _go_.'

The guards hurried out, shutting the door behind them. Their footsteps could be heard, going further and further from the chamber. They didn't want to be anywhere near when Odin was likely to tear that room apart.

Thor swung his legs off Loki's bed and got up. He came to stand beside his brother. Sigyn began to realize that this wasn't Loki's doing alone. Thor had clearly been involved. Willingly it seemed. Loki must've put him up to it, convinced his brother to help him somehow. Or if not him, then surely Frigga had spoken with Thor. Either way, the brothers had clearly worked together on this, which was, in a way, an admirable feat. If only Odin could also see it that way.

'I understand your anger, father,' - began Thor calmly. 'And I take responsibility, as I am the one who broke Loki's chains and came up with this ruse. Know I would not have done this if I did not believe it necessary.'

' _Necessary_? NECESSARY?!' - roared Odin. 'You have defied me! You have made a travesty of us all! You have mocked not only the people of Asgard but your family as well! What could _possibly_ justify your actions?!'

'Love,' - replied Thor.

This took the Allfather aback.

'I did not say _I_ would be Sigyn's husband when I proposed the wedding be brought forward,' - Thor seized the opportunity to continue now that his father had fallen silent. 'It was my first intention, I'll admit. But only if Loki could not convince me that he loved Sigyn. Which he did. When I brought her to see Loki, I did not see the reaction of the Trickster who had lost a coveted prize. I saw a man enraged after being told the woman he loves was to marry another, to save both herself and him. I saw the same broken heart in Loki as I saw in Sigyn. So yes, I freed him. I took his place and he mine. If you want somebody to take the blame for this, if you want somebody to explain it to our people, I will gladly do it. But I will not stand in the way of their love, nor should you or anyone else. This was the _only_ correct course of action, father.'

Sigyn gaped at Thor. She couldn't believe that _he_ was the one who had orchestrated it all. Loki, certainly, but Thor?

'Did you believe it to be that easy?' - demanded Odin of his oldest son, having regained his composure. 'That a simple illusion would be your answer? It may have been Loki who stood there, but the ceremony was not for him but _you_ , Thor. The vow Frigga drew up was _yours_ , the sword that was exchanged was...'

'Mine, actually,' - interjected Loki. 'No one noticed the difference. I barely use my sword, and safe for the engraving of our names and the runes on the hilt, the blades are almost identical. You can have Astrid bring it if you do not believe me. And as for the words... mother did draw those vows up, but she did so years ago when I was still learning how to control my own magic. She made me promise that I would only speak them to the person I wanted to bind myself to.'

'Thor is Sigyn's rightful husband! His name was spoken!'

'Was it?'

Odin's one eye glared dangerously at his sons. But Thor and Loki stood side by side, a united front. The brothers had played their parts in this scheme to perfection. They had managed to fool everyone, making all around them believe they were each other, only revealing the truth until after the vows had been spoken when it was too late to do anything about it.   
' _There is power in what words are spoken and how they are spoken. Vows, deals, even spells. There is always a loophole if you search long enough._ '  
Sigyn recalled what Loki had told her the morning after they had first lain together. She recalled what he had told her about Frigga's choice of words. No names had been spoken. Not once. Not during the arrangement then and during the wedding now. The exchange of swords was thus lawful, and the vows were binding. Sigyn had legally married the man who had stood before her, no matter his true appearance.

'Mother set everything in motion for us to be together,' - continued Loki, reaching for Sigyn's hand. 'Sigyn was to marry a prince of Asgard, and so she has. I may be second-born, but this does not make me any less your son. I swear to you, father, I have no ill intentions for Asgard. Nor is it my intention to use Sigyn or her magic, as I'm sure you suspect. I merely want to be with her.'

The Allfather's expression seemed to soften a little at Loki's earnest statement. This was probably the first time he had ever heard him speak in such a manner. Odin then turned to Sigyn, who held on to Loki with both hands. Her heart slowed, fearing what was to come. She saw Thor move a little closer and wondered if he would actually fight his own father to defend them if it came to it.

'From our previous conversations, I have gathered that you are not one to break a vow,' - said Odin. 'You will have learned by now that the words that are spoken are critical. They determine the pledge made. So I shall trust your honesty and ask you, Sigyn, who did my wife promise you to? And if this is not the man you are wed to now, is it your wish that I undo what has been done?'

Loki had asked her before if she had been certain her betrothal was with Thor. And the more Sigyn had pondered on it, the more she had come to realise that it wasn't. The arrangement with the Queen had been to marry the prince, no more, no less. This, Sigyn had just done. The only other vow she had given was her vow of love - to Loki. The same words they had spoken months ago were repeated today, with all of Asgard as their witnesses. This was the only vow Sigyn believed herself to be bound to.

'You are right, Allfather, I am not one to break a vow,' - she replied with confidence, her courage strengthened by Loki's presence. 'But the Queen never spoke a name. She merely said I was to marry the prince of Asgard. As there are two, I suppose she could have meant either. Whether the Queen intended this or not, neither she nor I broke the agreement as I see it. I have married the prince of Asgard, your son, as was promised. My husband holds my love and my loyalty, as was promised. I made no vow to Thor, nor he to me, so none is broken. Nothing needs to be undone.'

Sigyn saw both Loki and Thor visibly sigh in relief.

'Very well,' - sighed Odin. 'Then I will ask you to repeat your vow to each other one more time. _With_ your names added this time. Thor, you stand witness.'

Thor nodded with a victorious smile and went to stand beside his father. Odin made Sigyn and Loki face each other as they had on the dais in the hall. Loki held Sigyn's hands in his, stroking her skin with his thumb.

'Sigyn Völundrsdottir, you have my body, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you and will always find you, no matter where you are. For I am yours, now and far longer than forever.'

'Loki Odinson, you have my body, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you and will always find you, no matter where you are. For I am yours, now and far longer than forever.'

The Allfather placed his hand above theirs and spoke;

'Sigyn and Loki, you are now joined into this everlasting bond. None will separate you.'

Loki drew Sigyn to him and kissed her lips. She had to keep herself from responding too eagerly, reminding herself they were not alone. When they separated, Odin nodded, admitting defeat to the both of them.

'I do not condone what has happened,' - he concluded. 'But if this is truly what you both desire... you have my blessing. Treat her well, Loki. Do not make the same mistakes with Sigyn as with... others. As for you, Thor, I believe it is time for you to address our people. Best of luck.'

He gave Thor a slap on his shoulder, who was only now beginning to grasp the severe task that awaited him. Clearly, he had not believed his father would actually make him go out in front of their people and explain what had occurred.

'What do you suppose he meant?' - wondered Loki aloud when Odin had gone. 'About those others?'

Odin had, of course, referred to the girl who had died because of Loki's trickery but seeing how Frigga had erased her from his memory, Loki couldn't possibly understand his father's words. And from Thor's shrug, Sigyn gathered that he either couldn't be bothered right now or that he really did not know, meaning his memories must have been altered as well. Maybe the Queen and Allfather were the only ones left who remembered this girl. And now Sigyn did too. That knowledge pained her, but... Loki had not done to her what he had done to that girl. He hadn't used her. He hadn't abandoned her. He had married her. He loved her. Unconditionally.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time, Thor understood what it was like to be his brother, the Trickster, and to take responsibility for an elaborate scheme. After discussing things with Loki and Sigyn, they had all come to the agreement that the truth was the best option (and that Thor should definitely be the one to speak and not Loki with an illusion cast over himself as Thor had so feebly tried to suggest). But the truth to an extent, of course. Nothing was to be said of Sigyn's magic nor of the affair she had maintained with Loki these past months.   
Thor stated that his brother and his betrothed had grown to care for each other and sought to marry. He stated that the Allfather had not agreed to their union and had brought forth Thor's wedding to Sigyn, locking Loki away to keep him from causing mischief. But that eventually, Thor himself had elected not to marry Sigyn as he did want not to be the cause of any heartache, which is why he had freed his brother and helped him.   
To his surprise, the people accepted this explanation. Perhaps it was to do because they saw the Allfather and Queen consent. Or that they saw a bride and groom in love and happy. Loki and Sigyn stood on the sidelines as Thor spoke, and he could see his younger brother roll his eyes as the crowd cheered for their Crown Prince. Sigyn nudged him to whisper something, which immediately made Loki laugh. He whispered something back, and then she laughed as well, leaning against him, their hands clasped together. Some amongst the people saw this affection between them and began to cheer for them instead.   
Thor briefly met his brother's gaze. No words needed to be spoken between them as Loki expressed his gratitude and Thor gave his blessing. The love they both had for Sigyn had been their common ground. Their bond as brothers had become stronger. Perhaps things would be better now.   
As Thor stepped down from the dais, he met his father's approving nod. Well, at least one thing he couldn't be angry about. But knowing the Allfather, it would be a long time before he had paid his dues. Frigga beckoned her son, but Thor suddenly felt someone holding him back. He turned round to find Sigyn standing before him.

'I did not get a chance to thank you, Thor,' - she spoke.

'There is no need,' - he replied dismissively. 'It was the right thing to do.'

'You could've chosen differently,' - pointed Sigyn out.

'True,' - said Thor. 'But three lives would have been ruined then. And a very wise person once told me that sometimes love is about letting go.'

His mother had done well to remind him of that moment they had shared. It had inspired Thor to choose the path King Mark elected to forgo. Now Sigyn's fate was no longer that of the maiden Ysolde's. Nor was Thor's that of King Mark's.   
Sigyn stood on her toes. Her lips brushed Thor's ever so gingerly. She whispered another thank you to him before returning to her husband's side. Thor watched Loki take Sigyn in his arms. How could they all have been so blind at their love? It was obvious they belonged together. He was glad they finally could be.

Having seen Thor got side-tracked by Sigyn, Frigga had come to him herself. She smiled heartily at her son. Thor stepped into her open arms and felt her kiss upon his cheek.

'I am so proud of you, my boy,' - she spoke. 'And don't worry. You, too, will find that love one day. Maybe in the most unexpected of places.'

Thor looked again to where his brother and sister-in-law stood and was surprised to find himself envious of them. It struck him that, deep down, he too longed for this. He hoped his mother's words would prove true. He hoped that he would indeed find a love as strong as Loki and Sigyn's.

'Well done.'

Thor's thoughts were interrupted by Lady Sif's voice, who now stood where his mother had been just moments ago. He gasped softly at the sight of her. He was not used to seeing Sif this... feminine. A crimson tight-fitting dress that showed her body's curves, her eyes and lips accentuated by a shade just a bit darker. Her black hair fell gracefully about her, a single hair-pin of a silver raven just above her ear. She was a vision.

'I must admit I was relieved, '- she said. 'When Loki revealed himself, I mean. I admired you for wanting to provide for Sigyn, but you should not have been deprived of a chance of happiness yourself. I am glad to see you still have that chance. You deserve it.'

Thor took Sif's hand and planted a kiss on top. She averted her eyes like a shy maiden. Thor didn't know why he did it. Neither did he know why Sif reacted like this and not like he would expect her, with a scoff and by pulling her hand back. Never had he seen Sif as anything more than a dear friend and fighting comrade.   
_'You too will find that love one day. Maybe in the most unexpected of places.'_  
Maybe...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the commotion had subdued and the feast was well underway, the Asgardians became accustomed to seeing Sigyn at Loki's side. Many had come to congratulate them, though Loki suspected they meant their well-wishes to be more for Sigyn than him. He wasn't exactly well-liked. Perhaps that would change now. But there was one person who would never accept him as Sigyn's husband.  
Loki stood with Frigga and the Alfheim ambassador, speaking of the possibility to visit Queen Aelsa's Realm in the coming weeks when he noticed Sigyn was nowhere to be seen. He excused himself and made his way through the crowd. He quickly found his brother, standing with the Warriors Three near the food and drinks (which were being replenished regularly, mostly because of Volstagg). A flock of women once again surrounded Thor. Now that he was once again on the market, the single women of Asgard had wasted no time in making sure he knew they were very much available as well. But Loki did believe to see a certain restraint in Thor he had not seen before. And was he standing closer to Sif than to any of the others? Odd. Maybe he had begun to mature after all. And maybe he had finally realized what was so bloody obvious to everyone except his own sluggish brain? He went to his brother and his friends and asked them if they had seen Sigyn.

'Don't tell me you've lost her already, Loki!' - Volstagg roared. 'It's not too late, Thor! Hurry before she loses her senses again!'

The bystanders laughed along with him.

'I believe she's still outside with Astrid,' - answered Thor, shushing Volstagg. 'I saw her pull Sigyn aside and out the hall, towards the throne room.'

Loki turned away, but not before quickly turning everyone's cups of mead and wine, and the nearest caskets too, into ice. He grinned at Volstagg's annoyed bellows. Thor laughed, saying he was fortunate to have only angered Loki and not Sigyn, else Volstagg would have found himself in much graver peril. Oh, if only that simpleton knew...  
Just when Loki was about to leave the hall in the direction of the throne room, he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Fandrall there.

'Mind if I tag along?' - asked Fandrall casually. 'Just to see if Astrid is still with Sigyn, I'm trying to find her as well.'

Though Fandrall was an improvement over Volstagg, it didn't mean Loki considered him a close friend. Or even a friend per se. Not really. But he did know the blond warrior had a thing for Astrid, and knowing how she could react to Loki's mere presence, it might not be the worst idea to bring him along. They walked at a brisk pace towards the throne room. It did not take long before they could hear Astrid and Sigyn's voices. They didn't sound too friendly.  
Loki and Fandrall looked at each other a moment. They kept to the columns on the side, hidden in their shadows, going from one to the other as quietly as possible until they came upon the two women. Astrid and Sigyn were arguing just below the steps to the throne. Loki saw the distress on Sigyn's face and wanted to run to her, but Fandrall held him back to listen first.

'Sigyn, he is _using_ you; why can't you see that?!'

'Astrid, enough! I won't hear this anymore!'

Loki felt his pendant burn against his skin. Sigyn was getting angry. He focused on drawing as much of his own magic into the serpents and passing it on to her. Meanwhile, Astrid just raged on, not realizing that Sigyn was at her breaking point.

'I know Loki a great deal better than you, Sigyn! He spins you around his finger, charming you with his pretty talk until you give everything you have, and then he reveals himself the foul Trickster that he is! Loki does not care for you! He never has, and he never will! All he is capable of is using people for his own benefit and then discarding them as old toys, with no regard for the pain he causes! I will not stand by again and watch you lose it all because of that cold-hearted bastard!'

'I will not have you say that about my husband!'

'He is not your husband; he is your _jailor_! Thor is your husband! You were supposed to marry him, not Loki!'

'No, I wasn't! Astrid, if you would only let me explain...'

'Do you honestly believe _your family_ will allow it?! Do y-'

Astrid's words were cut short. Loki felt the magic within the pendant surge and jumped up from behind the column. Sigyn had her hand around Astrid's throat. Little flames were circling her wrist. And her eyes were burning red, like a demon.   
Loki stopped Fandrall from rushing in when he saw Astrid was in danger. The fool would only make things matters worse.

'Don't!' - warned Loki. 'Remember the garden, don't antagonize her.'

'Loki, we have to do something!' - cried Fandrall desperately.

'Stay behind me,' - ordered Loki. 'Say nothing, do nothing. Just be ready to pull Astrid to safety.'

Fandrall nodded and allowed Loki to take the lead. The events in the garden had shown that Sigyn would not harm the man she loved, so the warrior had no choice but to trust him in this. Loki walked to his wife decisively but with some caution. He focused solely on her.

'Sigyn, look at me,' - said Loki.

Red eyes flashed to him. The burning sensation at his chest wavered somewhat, meaning Sigyn was still in control of her magic.

'Let Astrid go. I heard what she said, and I understand you are angry. But Astrid merely spoke out of concern for you. I don't care what she or anyone else thinks, and neither should you. You know the truth, and that is all that matters to me.'

The flames died. Loki dared to put his hand on Sigyn's.

'Sigyn, let go.'

The heat within the serpent pendant began to cool as Sigyn allowed Loki's magic to take the upper hand. Her grip on Astrid's throat loosened, and Loki quickly signalled Fandrall to pull Astrid away. Loki moved in front of them, making sure Sigyn saw him and only him. He gently touched her cheek. Her skin was still warm but considerably cooler than before. When Sigyn's eyes were finally back to their deep emerald colour, Loki exhaled in relief.  
Loki glanced over his shoulder. Astrid seemed fine, except for the slight burn at her throat. Had she wanted to, Sigyn could have easily killed her. Frankly, he wouldn't have wept for it. But Loki knew Sigyn would never have forgiven herself if she had. She would have lived with that guilt forever.

'Fandrall, take Astrid to the healers to have that burn wound taken care of,' - Loki told Thor's comrade.

'I'm fine,' - spat Astrid, pushing Fandrall away from her.

'You have nothing to say in the matter,' - sneered Loki in return. 'Fandrall, go.'

'If you think I am leaving Sigyn alone with you, Trickster, you are sorely mistaken!' - cried Astrid in a hoarse voice.

Loki spun round to face his wife's companion.

'Perhaps I haven't made myself clear,' - he glared at her. 'You will go with Fandrall, or I will have you dragged away. Despite what you may think, I am not the villain, Astrid. I am the one who saved your miserable life. That said, I will not allow you near my wife if you only mean to upset her further and drive a wedge between us. Take a few days to reflect on matters before returning to Sigyn's service. Or don't return at all. The choice is yours.'

Astrid was taken aback by Loki's strong princely tone. He beckoned Fandrall again to take her with him. Loki made sure they left before turning his attention back to Sigyn. She fell into his arms, burying her face against his chest.

'I'm sorry,' - she sobbed. 'I-I don't know why I... Loki, I...'

'Ssh, it's all right, my heart,' - Loki kissed the top of her head.

He put his arm around her shoulders and led her away. When they went into the corridor leading to the garden and then onward to the private chambers of the royal family, Loki felt as if they were being watched. He looked back but saw no one. Normally, Loki would have investigated, trusting his instinct. But getting his wife away from prying eyes was a more pressing priority.  
Had he taken a closer look, Loki would have indeed found someone watching. Someone who was determined not to let matters rest. Because no matter how nice he played now, Loki remained a Trickster. And with a fire mage so clearly under his control, he had just become a greater danger than ever before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even way up in Loki's chamber, the music from the hall could still be heard. The sounds of merriment and laughter seemed to grow louder even as the sun began to set on the Realm of Asgard. But the ongoing festivities could not lift Sigyn's spirits. She was grateful Loki had not made her go back there. She could not bear to face anyone else now.   
Sigyn leaned against the balcony door, her arms wrapped about herself. She had removed her wedding gown, leaving only her shift on, and had loosened her hair. This day had been far from the wedding she had always imagined for herself. The agony in the morning for believing she had lost Loki, then his sudden trickery, the joy of realizing she had truly married the man she loved and that she was finally part of a family who accepted her (Odin may still be the exception, but it was a good sign he hadn't killed her) only to have it dampened by her altercation with Astrid. Sigyn wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel right now. She understood her friend's concern but not her relentlessness. Astrid had not even let her explain anything. The first time since before the events in the garden, Astrid had said more than 2 consecutive sentences to her, and all she could say was how Sigyn was a fool and how it was a mistake to trust Loki. Sigyn didn't need Astrid to trust Loki; she knew she never would. She needed her friend to trust _her_.

'Are you all right?'

Loki came up behind Sigyn.

'Not really,' - she gave out a sigh.

'What can I do?' - asked Loki.

'Hold me. Never let me go,' - said Sigyn as she dropped back against his bare chest, allowing Loki to take her in his arms.

'I hate to see you like this. I hate that someone who claims to be your friend would hurt you.'

'I don't think she meant to. As you said, she spoke out of concern. You two do share a history, after all, you can't blame her for speaking out of her own experience.'

'A very _brief_ history. And Astrid knew damn well I had no intention of maintaining a relationship with her. I highly doubt she knows me better than you. We didn't exactly have any deep-going conversations. It was more...'

'Physical? Believe me, Loki, that can be enough to drive a woman to jealousy. Especially when you are involved.'

Loki cleared his throat. Sigyn saw him blush a little from the corner of her eye and sniggered. He was the only man she had lain with, so she couldn't really make any comparisons. But even if she still could, if she were still unmarried, she wouldn't want any other man. Loki was all she would ever need. Even standing like this, leaning against his strong slender body, feeling the evening breeze and the last rays of sun tingling them both, was enough to make Sigyn quiver in anticipation of what she knew was certain to follow.   
She turned round in his arms and put her hands in the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Sigyn forgot all her worries. Astrid, her family, Odin... They all disappeared from her mind. There was only Loki. She held on to him. Their love. That was what she felt right now. It was all she ever wanted to feel.

Loki pulled back a little, gazing into her emerald eyes and asked a little hesitant;

'Sigyn, I... There is something I have been meaning to ask. After what happened in my mother's garden, I told my father you were pregnant, hoping this would keep him from killing you. It obviously worked, but I... I need to know if what I told him... What I'm asking is... are you?'

Sigyn waited a moment before answering, mostly because she didn't really know how. She took in her husband's expression. Hopeful. That's how he looked at her. Loki was really hoping that she was carrying his child. But she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. Not yet. Sigyn lowered her eyes. Her husband pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered;

'It's all right.'

'You're not disappointed then? '

He sighed.

'A little, if I'm honest. I was beginning to see it. Our own family.'

'It will happen soon, I know it.'

'Yes, it will.'

Another kiss. Deeper this time. Like so many they had shared before. Loki began to pull her into the room. For a brief second, Sigyn's instinct moved her to the mirror, but then she recalled that was no longer necessary. They didn't have to sneak off to the Urdarbrunn anymore. They didn't have to create illusions to cover for them anymore. They didn't have to pretend anymore.   
Sigyn slipped her shift off her shoulder and climbed onto the bed, waiting for Loki to join her. After stripping naked himself, he lay down beside Sigyn. No matter how many times they lay together, it always felt like the very first time. The seduction, the exploration of each other's bodies, that wonderful sensation in her core... She absolutely loved it. And she loved him.   
Loki gave Sigyn a long deep kiss. She felt his hand stroking her skin as it went down her body. That simple touch was already enough to make her tremble. After all the distress they had suffered these past days, Sigyn yearned more than ever for Loki to devour her completely. When their lips parted and Loki drew back, she saw that same hunger reflected in his eyes. But despite that hunger, she knew he would take his time. He would make her beg for him.   
Loki made Sigyn bend her knee a little, taking hold of her thigh. He grinned mischievously at Sigyn and moved down. She felt him kiss the inside of her leg, his mouth slowly travelling up. The closer he came to her, the more Sigyn's longing increased. Loki's mouth was on her hip, her belly, the swell of her breast... Sigyn took Loki's face and held him so she could kiss him. She pushed her tongue between his lips, giving him no choice but to answer her. Suddenly, Loki grabbed both of Sigyn's wrists and moved her hands above her head. She gasped indignantly when he conjured a rope, clasping her hands together and restraining her to the headrest.

'Don't be so impatient,' - breathed Loki against her mouth. 'It is our wedding night, after all.'

He kissed her again. Sigyn was a bit piqued at Loki for having bound her like this and bit his lower lip. He drew back and smirked at her.

'Oh, if that's how you want to play it...'

Loki lowered himself again, his lips closing around Sigyn's hard sensitive nipple. Sigyn managed to stifle a moan as he bit her playfully. She suddenly became aware of Loki's one hand trailing down her belly. When Loki reached her mound, his fingers lingered just around her entrance, making little circular hook-like motions. The tip of his fingers grazed Sigyn, and it was getting harder to keep herself from giving in to this amazing new pleasure.   
As he played with her, Loki's mouth released his hold on Sigyn's breast. He planted hot kisses at her bosom, moving up to that spot between her collar bone and neck, which he knew drove her even further into her desire. Sigyn's eyelids fluttered. She grabbed her restraints, unable to do anything else, and bit her lip. Oh, if only she could break free from... wait!

'Do you like this, my heart?' - asked Loki, his voice sweet like honey.

'Yes,' - Sigyn met his ice-blue eyes.

'Tell me what you want, Sigyn. Tell me what you desire.'

'You... I want you, Loki.'

His sudden thrust caught Sigyn unawares. She gave out a little cry, arching her back when she felt Loki push inside her. Her body was already accustomed to his hard member, but that first push was always the most painful. After that... it was only utter euphoria.   
Loki began to move, slowly but steadily. His lips were only inches from Sigyn's. She lifted her head, wanting desperately for Loki to kiss her again, but he drew back, his eyes gleaming with mischief. All right then...

'If that's how you want to play it.'

Before Loki realized well enough what she was doing, it was already too late. A little fireball appeared in Sigyn's palms and burned her restraints away. She pushed against Loki's shoulders and quickly rolled him onto his back to straddle him. Her red hair tumbled down the side of her face like a waterfall as she pinned his hands down beside his head. Loki stared at Sigyn in bewilderment. She lowered herself to him, brushing her lips against his.

'My turn,' - she whispered.

Sigyn sat back and moved her hips, picking up on the same rhythm that Loki had started before. She saw her husband's eyes eagerly follow the movements her body made, taking it all in. He was observing her. Studying her, for only one reason - how to make it all even better.   
When Sigyn met Loki's penetrating look, she took his hands and led them up her thighs to her hips. Loki grabbed her firmly for guidance, rolling his pelvic in perfect synchronisation with Sigyn's movements. He thrust up instead of down. Sigyn's moans began to grow louder. Loki suddenly sat up, their mouths crashing together. With his hands still on her hips, Loki made sure Sigyn kept going, faster and faster. She threw her arms around his neck, her fingers going through his raven hair. Loki's lips left Sigyn's mouth, kissing her jawline, down her neck to her collarbone. Sigyn threw her head back when he sucked at her skin there.   
Their little play for power had brought out the animal inside both of them. Sweat made their entangled bodies glisten in the dusk. Their serpents touched, their lust nurturing the magic within them. Heat wrapped around cold. Ice made fire burn brighter. It was ready to burst out.   
Sigyn pushed Loki back onto the bed, her nails digging into his chest, right above his heart. She rode him like she would a wild stallion. Loki tightened his grip on her hips and pounded in on her, making Sigyn cry out his name as she met her release. She moved faster still, not wanting to let go of this amazing sensation. Then she felt Loki's body contract beneath her. His seed spilt inside her, and she slowed her movements.  
Completely exhausted, Sigyn dropped on top of Loki, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beating furiously, just like her own was. Loki stirred, pressing a soft kiss at her temple. He moved his hands to the small of Sigyn's back as well, stroking her hot skin. His own was impossibly cool.   
Sigyn loved to lie in his arms like this, enjoying the ebbing ecstasy, and to still have him inside her. They were one, in all ways possible. Their bond would never break, of that Sigyn was certain. Her life, the fairy tale she had dreamed of, had finally begun. She would be at Loki's side for always. No one could part them.  
No one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lady Sunna, it is with deep regret that I must write that your daughter has married the wrong prince. The Trickster has convinced her that they are in love and has a strong hold over her. So strong it may have already resulted in a greater shame, should the truth ever be revealed. But all is not lost yet. Your daughter may yet come to reason if she hears from you. I beseech you to try and sway her back to her loving family._   
_Yours faithfully_


End file.
